A la mer
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Un trip genre Amour à la plage. C'est croustillant, rigolo ! A lire sans modération ? Bonne Lecture et pensée aux reviews !
1. Chap 1,Arrivé à destination

****

Titre : A la mer( titre un peu débile mais j'avais pas d'inspiration )

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : law-the-crazy-fairy@caramail.com ou Charles.CRISTOFARO@wanadoo.fr 

****

Source : C'est encore et toujours Gundam Wing avec mon p'tit chouchou de Duo

****

Couples : Surprise, en faite, chais pas encore, j'ai envie de changé les classiques comme 2x1 et 3x4 mais son trop chou

Duo: t'as pas intérêt à changer

Law: C'est moi qui décide * tire la langue *

****

Genre : humour, romance …euh, Yaoi, Hétéro, chais pô trop. Je pense que ce sera plus … ARGH chai pô

****

Disclaimer : La partie que je déteste…

Duo: ben oui, mais faut le faire

Law: Rabat joie, bon ils sont toujours pas à moua

****

Ch'tite note : Je vous rassure, je compte continuer mes autres fics mais celui-ci à germer dans mon esprit alors je l'ai écrit. D'ailleurs je me suis bien amusé à 'écrire ^__^. Bonne lecture.

****

Chapitre 1 : Arrivé à destination

Waaaaahhh !!! La mer, cela faisait longtemps que je lui avais pas rendu visite. ^___^. Aaaaahh, ça fait du bien d'être en vacance, c'est vrai qu'on en a bavé cette année. Bon avant de m'éparpillé, je me présente, Duo Maxwell, pour vous servir … de guide. Bon je sais j'ai un sens de l'humour parfois pourri. Bon, j'ai 18 ans et… la vie est belleeuh… Pour résumer un peu ce qui c'est passé cette année, je vais essayer de faire court, je dit bien essayer. Tout d'abord, on est enfin débarrassé de ce fichu Bac puisque je l'ai ainsi que Quatre et Wufei ( on a un bac ES ). Quatre, c'est mon meilleur ami depuis des lustres, je le considère comme le petit frère que j'ai jamais eu et en plus, on a les mêmes goût en matière de…Enfin, vous me comprendrez plus loin, Quatre est de nature plus calme que moi mais il faut surtout pas le faire boire un peu trop sinon, il devient comme moi, voir pire hi hi hi, c'est Wuffei qui va pas appréciez. A oui, Wufei ou Wuwu ou Wuffy ou encore Fei fei, enfin j'adore le faire enragé et lui inventé des petit surnoms, vous verrez. Il est chinois et ces parents tiennent un restaurant. Wufei a eu son permis y'a pas longtemps et c'est lui qui nous emmène, QUOI !?!?!?!?! C'est quoi les mauvaises langues que j'entend, moua aussi je l'ai, mais c'est mieux de se faire conduire, comme ça on peut dormir. +____+. Nous allons donc tous les 4 dans un appartement au bord de la mer Méditerranée, appartement qui appartient à la famille de Quatre car il est très riche, il appartient à la famille Winner, une riche famille arabe, c'est pour dire. Attention, Quatre est peut-être un gosse de riche comme certain le dise mais il est trop chou et ne laisse jamais paraître, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il nous a invité 2 mois. J'chuis si existé.

Donc, nous avons Wufei au volant, Quatre qui lui serre de copilotes car Wuffy ne connaît pas les environs et je voudrais pas finir dans un ravin ^___^. Et moua chui derrière, tranquille avec Hilde à mes côté. Hilde, oups, j'ai oublier de vous la présenter, Hilde Schbeiker, elle est allemande au coup ou vous l'auriez pas remarquer. Elle est très mignonne avec ses yeux bleus azur et ses cheveux marines coupé à la garçonne. Vous vous demandez pourquoi elle est là, et bien c'est est mon ex-petite amie. Oui oui, j'ai bien dit ex, mais …Je vous explique, quand je sortait avec elle, Melle a remarquer que j'arrêtait pas de mater les garçons. Bref, elle en a déduit que je préférait les hommes…ce qui s'est avéré être tout à fait vrai, comme Quatre, le voilà notre point commun de tout à l'heure *__* . Et tout cas, on est quand même resté ami, non, je devrais plutôt dire complice car faut pas mentir, on était pas mal proche, sans aller plus loin, bande de pervers. En plus, je m'amuse bien avec elle, surtout pour embêté Wufei et ce que j'adore par-dessus tout c'est quand on se met à la terrasse d'un café et qu'on parle tous les 2 de mecs et qu'on mate ceux qui passent ^_____^. Bref, non seul regret c'est d'avoir flirter avec un mec mais sans aller au-delà, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que la plage est le terrain de chasse idéal ^___^.

Bon, je crois que les présentation sont faite, si vous suivez pas et ben… c'est pô grave, vous vous y retrouverez bien. *____*. Ah ! Je vois la plage, est-ce qu'on serait bientôt arrivé, ce serait bien car je commence à m'ennuyer ferme et j'ai mal de partout.

-On arrive quand ? fis-je donc pour la nième fois

-Bientôt, pesta Wufei

-Tout droit sur 100 mètres puis se sera sur la gauche, continua Quatre, les yeux rivé sur son plan

Je soupirait en posant ma tête sur le siège arrière. Je senti alors quelque chose me chatouiller l'oreille.

-Hilde, arrête

-Déjà ? Tu vas pas arriver à me supporter 2 mois si tu commence comme ça, fit-elle en rigolant

-Naan, je te coulerais dans la mer ou alors je t'enfermerai quelque part. Quand est-ce qu'on…

-On y ait, s'exclama Quatre.

-YES, cris-je en sortant de la voiture qui était encore en train de rouler…euh elle venait de s'arrête en faite, vous inquiété pas chui pas suicidaire

-Quatre, fit une voix roque

-Oncle Rachide

Tiens, c'est lui son oncle qui va nous louer gratuitement un petit appartement tout mignon. Bon j'm'emballe pas, j'ai quand même 2 mois devant moi. Quatre était en train de discuter avec son oncle alors que moi et Hilde, on inspectait les lieux, enfin, autour de nous mais pas trop loin car Wufei serait capable de nous planter là, car il à toujours les clef de LA voiture de Quatre. Bon oui, on peut pas avoir le permis ET la voiture d'un coup, pour m'a part j'en ai pas, mais c'est pas utile car je suis tout le temps avec Quatre.

-DUO, appela le petit arabe

Je me précipitait vers eux, Hilde m'avait déjà abandonner et y était déjà. Je me présente, dit bonjour et tout le tra la la mais bon, moi je voudrais plutôt m'installer alors...

-Je vous ai installé dans la chambre numéro 2 aux Pins, dit-il en pointant le bâtiment qui était tout près de la plage

Je suis littéralement en train de sautiller sur place

-On y va, déclara Quatre, je sens que sinon, Duo va nous faire une syncope, je viendrais plus tard

-Yata, on y va, cris-je

On arriva très vite devant la porte avec quelques-uns un de nos bagages, ben oui, y'en a beaucoup puisqu'on reste 2 mois. Quatre met le clef dans la serrure, la tourne et je suis le premier à m'engouffre dedans, à la vitesse du vent. Oh ! C'est trop génial Vacance, Vacance, Vacance, VACANCE

-Waaaoouuuhh, c'est trop…

-Bien, acheva Hilde qui était rentré après moi.

Je fit le tour de la petite maison, on peu dire cela car il y avait tout : 4 chambres, un petit salon, 1 cuisine, 1 salle de bain, et un balcon avec vu sur mer AAAaaahhhhHHH je fond, c'est trop trop cool. Je crois que je me répète, mais bon, chui trop content d'être ici. Tout ça est à nous pendant 2 mois.

-Je prend la chambre de droite, lance-je en y rentrant.

-Bah, bien sur, Maxwell, fit Hilde. Chambre avec vu sur la mer

Hilde était à présent sur le seuil dans MA chambre.

-T'avait qu'à être plus rapide

-Pff, c'est qu'une chambre, idiot

-Gna gna gna, jaaaaaallloooooooouuuuuussseeee, fis-je d'un ton provocateur

Elle haussa les épaule et sorti.

-MAAAAAXWEEEEEEELL

Tiens Wuffy me cri déjà dessus, je lui manque déjà * sourire de Shinigami *

-Vi, fis-je en passant ma tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Va chercher tes affaires, Quatre veux ranger la voiture

Ah ! C'était juste pour cela qu'il m'arrache à ma contemplation de ma joli mer bleu azur.

-J'y vais mon p'tit Wuwu

-Et m'appel pas comme ça, crie-t-il

-Vi Wuffyyyyyy

-MAXWELL

Il m'adore. Ou plutôt, il faudra pas se faire du soucis si un jour on me retrouve mort avec un sabre dans le ventre.^^ Je descend donc prendre le reste de mes bagages quand j'aperçoit des gars assez bien foutus qui vont en direction de la plage avec des planches de surf. Je crois que je vais me plaire ici. ^____^.

****

A suivre

Law: Et voilà, c'est le début des vacances pour eux et les miennes arrive bientôt, sauf que moi j'ai pas encore passé mon bac * angoisse * Bon, c'est vrai que chui pas une tête même si chui en littéraire, je sais je fais des fautes d'orthographes mais bon, on pourra pas me changer. Et pis c'est aussi la fautes du claviers qui n'en fait cas sa tête

Duo: ben voyons. Et il est ou Heero ?

Law: Chais pas, manger par un requin * sourire sadique *

Duo: QUUUOOOIIII ??? * déprime *

Law: Bon, pendant que j'essaye de rassurer ce pauvre Duo, laissez moi un review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mon 2ème fic de Gundam Wing.


	2. Chap 2,The meeting

Bon, la présentation à pas changer depuis le chapitre 1. J'espère que cela vous plaira, de toute façon, c'est toujours chiant à lire un début mais la suite arrive bientôt. Bonne lecture.^___^

****

Chapitre 2 : The meeting 

-QUATRE, dépêche-toi 

-Oui

J'étais évidemment prêt, chose très très rare car je suis normalement le dernier. Mais l'envie de me baigner m'avait donner des ailes. J'avais mis mon short de bain de couleur noir évidemment. Wufei avait mit un short vert foncé et était encore en train de lire un de ses livres. Hilde était vêtu d'un petit bikini cyan avec par dessus un paréo argenté à franges. Elle était vraiment super sexy et n'importe quel mec normalement consisté lui aurait sauté dessus. Oui, bon, sauf moi et Quatre, mais vous savez nos préférences. Pour Wufei ? Bah, ça c'est trop compliqué à vous expliquer tout de suite.

-QUATRE

-Ca y est

Le blond sorti de sa chambre vêtu d'un short rouge sang qui faisait ressortir sa peau porcelaine. Il est vraiment trop chou et super mignon.

-On y va, lance-je à Wufei pour qu'il se lève

Le chinois se leva, toujours avec son fidèle livre à la main. Direction la plage. Hilde et moi sommes évidement devant. Génial, on est en début d'après-midi est y a personne. On s'installe tout les 2 et on attend les 2 retardataires.

-Grouillez-vous

-C'est pas grave Duo, on y va sans eux

Et hop, Hilde me prend par le bras et m'entraîne vers le bord de l'eau. 

-Shit

-Pourquoi ?

-Y a pas un seul beau gosse à mater

-Bah ! T'as 2 mois pour t'en dégoter un

Oui, sauf que j'ai jamais dragué un mec de ma vie, mais bon. J'avance alors vers le premier objectif de cette sortie: la mer. Je regarda vers les 2 autres. Wufei est aussi sur sa serviette en train de lire, ça m'étonne pas et Quatre se met de la crème solaire. Je sens alors 2 mains froides sur mon torse. 

-HILDE, t'es folle, elle est gelé.

Elle me regarde avec un air de félin qui va se jeter sur sa proie. C'est pas bon pour moi ça. J'anticipe et la prend par la taille pour la porter comme un sac, sur mon épaule. En plus, elle est vachement légère, ce qui est plus facile. Hey ! Chui quand même musclé, mauvaises langues, j'adore le sport.

-DUO? Crie-t-elle, fait pas l'con, lâche-moi

-C'est qui qui a commencé ??

-Pas du tout, je…

-Duo

Je me retourne, avec Hilde sur mon épaule qui me mouille le dos pour que je la lâche. Tentative qui ne réussi pas.

-Quat-chan, tu viens nager toi aussi

-Oui, mais pose là, tout le monde nous regarde

-ROoooOH, tu n'as pas honte de nous quand même

Le petit me regarde. C'était bien évident que oui. Je regarde la plage et tout le monde nous mate. En plus, j'aperçoit Wu qui semble se cacher derrière son livre histoire de dire " je les connais pas"

-C'est pô drôle, mais si tu là veux, j'te la donne.

Je lui dépose Hilde dans le bras, sauf que Quatre tombe dans l'eau avec mon ex sur ces genoux. Il vire au rouge tomate. Je plonge dans l'eau et m'éloigne au cas ou une tempête du nom de Scheiber viennent tenter de me noyer.

-Duo, tu vas me le payer, crie Hilde en se relevant

Quatre aussi se releva, toujours en mode écrevisse. Tiens j'aimerais bien m'en manger un de ses jours. Je reporte mon attention sur Hilde qui se dirige vers moi à grande vitesse. Aie ! C'est pas le moment de rester ici. Je me met à nager jusque vers le bouée parce que je sais qu'elle déteste y aller. Chai, chui un sadique.

-Duo t'es qu'un trouillard, crie-t-elle de loin

-Je voudrais pas te faire mal, mon chou, je répond tant bien que mal

Tiens, une tête blonde. C'est Quatre qui arrive vers moi.

-Tu aurais pu évité

-Sorry, c'était trop tentant. Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Alors, y a pas un beau gosse pour mon petit Quat-chan

-Duo, réprima le petit arabe qui redevient aussi rouge que son short. 

Décidément, il est abonné au rouge ^___^

-Rooo arrête tes aires de vierges effarouché, C'est Wu wu qui tient le premier rôle

-Duo, tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense, je ne m'en cache pas, mais je l'étale pas non plus

-I saw. Si on y retournait car sinon Hilde va me faire la gueule

-C'est toi qui l'a chercher

Il se mit à nager vers le rivage et je le suis. Wufei était toujours le nez dans son livre. Hilde se faisait bronzé. Je ne pus résisté à l'envie. J'essore donc ma tresse qui me descend jusqu'au hanche et j'en profit pour mouillé le chinois.

-MAXWELL, t'es vraiment un cas

-Merchi mon petit Fei fei

Regard noir de la part du chinois. Bof, j'ai l'habitude. Je m'allonge à mon tour sur ma serviette noire, faut bien que je sèche aussi. C'est vrai quand y repensant, je n'avait jamais vraiment dragué une fille, c'était toujours elle qui me demandait, et moi qui les larguait ^__^. Ca fait tout drôle d'y penser. Je suis pas de nature timide, bien au contraire mais là, je savais pas comment…Tiens je sens quelque chose contre ma hanche. C'est un ballon

-Excuse-moi, fit une voix

Il prend la balle. Oui, c'était une voix de mec^__^. Je le regarde afin de lui dire que c'est pas grave mais je reste comme un con. Il est putain de beau. Il a le teint mate et les yeux bridés : Il doit sûrement être japonais. Il me regarde bizarrement. Merde, faut que je sort quelque chose.

-C'est pas grave

J'suis vraiment con, maintenant, il s'éloigne. Il est brun mais j'ai pas vu ses yeux à cause du soleil. Le japonais porte un short vert kaki et a un corps musclé. Et un beau cul par dessus le marché. Waouh, c'est vraiment un dieu ce mec. Argh, je connais même pas son nom. Je me relève pour voir ou il allait.

-Alors, on a les hormones qui se réveille, lâcha Hilde

Je me retourne vers l'allemande avec un grand sourire

-Pas touche, je l'ai vu le premier

-Y a pas de problème, encore faut-il que vous soyez de même bord.

Zut, elle marque un point. Et s'il avait une petite amie ? Raison de plus pour regarder ou il va

-Pfff, on verra bien, je lâche

Je regarde alors dans la direction du japonais. Il joue au volley contre 2 gars. A ses côté, il y a un mec qui est plus grand que mon beau gosse. Il est aussi très musclé, pas mal, mais je préfère le premier. L'autre était brun avec un mèche qui lui masquait un œil. 

-J'ai bien envie d'aller jouer, déclara Hilde dans mon dos

Je la regarde

-Tu viens ? fit-elle avec un grand sourire

****

A suivre

Duo: Ah ! J'aime bien ce début

Law: Ah oui ?

Duo: Euh… oui…Tu compte pas être méchante ?

Law * sourire à la shinigami * Chai pô

Duo: NOONN pitié, sois gentille

Law: C'est totalement impossible, sauf…

Duo: Vi?????

Law: Sauf si on m'envoie plein de reviews, peut-être que je serais indulgente

Duo: VITE, Pleine de REVIEW, plllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssseeee


	3. Chap 3,Le match

Je m'amuse toujours comme une petite folle avec ce fic, j'adore mon ch'tit Duo, d'ailleurs, je le pleins le pauvre car il va pas être gâté dans ce chapitre. Au passage, je répond aux reviews:

****

Hathor: Pour les couples, je sais pas encore à ce qu'on aura le droit. SURPRISE ! Tu va pouvoir rêver encore un moment car ils vont passer 2 mois à la plage. ^___^

****

Azeala: Rooo, mon Duo à une super technique pour draguer Heero, tu vas voir, elle est génial * éclate de rire *

****

Luna: Merci pour ta review, je vois que tu es une fan de Duo & Heero, me too. Mais je vais voir ce que je vais faire d'eux… Moi aussi je bave en imaginant mon Duo en short… torse nu …avec sa tresses qui se balance sur ces hanches * fond de plaisir * Oups je m'égare. Bon, j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

****

Kaoro: Merci pour ton review et voilà la suite tant attendu.

****

Carina: Encore une fan de mon Duo d'amour et de Hee-chan. Décidément, je vais peut-être pas les mettre ensemble ^____^* sourire sadique *

Je vous laisse découvrire tout ça. Good lecture. ^___^

****

Chapitre 3 : Le match

Hilde me prend par le bras pour me relever. Je regarde en direction du japonais, ils se sont remit à jouer.

-Tu vois bien qu'il y plus de place pour jouer et pis, on a même pas de ballon.

Elle me regarde avec son petit air qui en vaut 2, elle me cache quelque chose.

-On a pas besoin de ballon pour regarder, déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire

Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de la suivre vers le terrain de volley. Ils jouaient plutôt bien. En tout cas, le japonais a un tire puissant car ses adversaires avaient du mal à rattrape ses balles, normal, il est très musclé. Celui qui était avec mon japonais était plutôt bien et ils jouaient ensemble comme 2 vieux potes qui se connaissent depuis des lustres, remarque c'est peut-être vrai. On était maintenant derrière l'objet de ma convoitise, que je n'ai pas quitté des yeux depuis le début. Mais au moment où je relève la tête. PAF. 

-DUO !

BOUM. J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté. La dernière image que j'ai en tête c'est un ballon de volley qui m'arrivait dessus à pleine vitesse. J'ai d'ailleurs du me le prendre de plein fouet car je suis allongé sur le sol. Je tente encore une fois d'ouvrire les yeux et je vois une silhouette trouble. A la couleur des cheveux, je sais que c'est Hilde. Argh, le soleil est très fort. Je ferme les yeux. Je me concentre. Oh ! Merde, je me suis pris un ballon en pleine figure juste devant l'homme de mes rêves. Chui vraiment maudit. Je tente d'ouvre les yeux à nouveau et là, je vois 4 visages !!!

-Duo, est-ce que ça va ? demande Hilde en espérant une réponse de ma part

-Aiiiieeeeuuuuhh

-Ouf, il est vivant, laissa échappé Quatre

Je me relève lentement pour me retrouver en position assise. Oh ! Horreur ! Mon japonais est juste devant moi. La honte !

-Tout vas bien ? 

-Ma fois…oui

-Je confirme, il est plus que vivant, rajoute l'allemande avec un air joyeux

Je la regarde. Elle est vraiment chiante quand elle s'y met.

-C'est ce qui arrive au moustique qui se balade trop près du terrain pour les grands, fit un gars sarcastique qui tenait le ballon

Je le fusille du regard, il n'a traité de moustique. Grrr, il va me le payer

-Tu auras pu frapper moins fort Frank, répliqua mon japonais à celui qui avait dit que j'étais un moustique.

Il va me le payer. M'avoir doublement humilier devant mon japonais. Argh, j'en ai mare, je sais même pas son prénom.

-Duo, tu es sur que tout vas bien, me redemande Quatre en me voyant me levé

Je lui fait oui de la tête mais tout ce qui m'intéresses c'est clouer le bec à ce minus. Il est pas plus grand que moi, brun avec reflet roux, ses cheveux sont coiffée avec une tonne de gel. Il voit très bien que je suis énervé.

-Allez, on continue de jouer, fit en emmenant son coéquipier qui était châtain. Heero, Trowa, vous venez

Merde, c'est lequel le prénom de mon japonais. Grrrr je hais ce mec. 

-Hey ! Tu crois pas que tu vas te tirer comme ça, après m'avoir balancer ton ballon en pleine gueule

-Et tu veux faire quoi ? MOUSTIQUE

GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, je fume, ALERTE, je vais le tuer. Tempête Maxwell à l'horizon.

-Te défie au volley, celui qui arrive à marquer 15 points

-Et on y gagne quoi ? demanda-t-il pour continuer à me provoquer

-Le fait que j'te péterait pas la gueule

Ma réaction les surprend tous, sauf mon adversaire. Lui, il me sourit. Grrrr, je vais en faire qu'une boucher de ce minus. Mon japonais s'approche de moi. 

-Désolé si Frank est un peu…

-Heero, le touche pas, c'est peut-être contagieux, coupa le Frank en question

GGGGRRRR, je vais lui faire sa fête. Au moins, je sais comment s'appel mon japonais préférer. Je lui sourit et me met à leur place sur le terrain.

-J'attend

-Tu veux vraiment te mesuré à moi, moustique

-Tu vas le regretter, minus

Il lança la ballon et fit un service assez puissant mais je le rattrape sans trop de difficulté, ce qui le surprend. Je renvoie la balle dans l'angle droit. Il l'a rate, évidemment car j'avais remarqué qu'il était gaucher. Je vois alors 2 yeux noir de rage et je lui sourit, le plus innocemment possible. Il va le payer. Je vois alors Heero et Trowa se mettent sur le côté du terrain pour regarder le jeu ainsi que Hilde et Quatre ( légèrement gênée ^___^)

-C'est du Duo tout craché, réplique Hilde

-Il va bientôt regretter de l'avoir défier, fit Heero, Frank était joueur dans une équipe régional 

Et pis quoi encore, si minus comme lui est dans une équipe régionale, je suis alors dans une équipe mondiale, non, j'ai pas la cheville qui enfle. En plus, mon japonais ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. 

Le jeux continue et je rattrape toujours les balles de mon cher adversaire, au grand damne de celui-ci qui commence à prendre une teinte vert de rage. J'ai 14 à 3. Oui oui, il n'a que 3 petite points. C'est à moi de servir. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux avec mon petit sourire qui l'agace tant. Je serre de toute mes forces et lorsqu'il tente de rattraper le ballon, il se le prend de plein fouet et tombe sur le sable. Il me regarde avec des yeux qui exprime un rage de se venger. 

-La prochaine fois, tu réfléchira avant de traité quelqu'un de moustique

Là je crois qu'il va me détester, non il va me pourrir la vie. Et pis, je m'en fiche car mon beau Heero ne m'a pas quitté des yeux pendant le petit match. Oui, je l'ai observé, il fallait bien que je vois si je me bats pour quelque chose. Je retourne donc vers Quatre et Hilde, qui ne sont pas loin de mon Heero.

-Impressionnant, me fait le type qui s'appelle Trowa

-Merci, mais je déteste quand on juge les gens rien qu'en apparence

-Bon, on va vous laissez, déclara le blondinet qui visiblement est très gêné par ma conduite.

-A un de ses jours, fit Hilde alors que l'on s'éloigne

Je m'éloigne à regret de mon beau japonais. Hilde se colle à moi, elle m'a même prit le bras

-Hilde ???

-Quoi, tu le veux ou pas ?

-Hein !!!!

-Il n'arrête pas de te regarder, je le rend jaloux, c'est tout

Alors, là, c'est trop beau pour être vrai. Hilde me dit que l'homme de ma vie me regarde. Je voudrais bien me retourner pour le constater mais cela ferait pas très discret. Nous arrivons à nos serviettes. Wufei me regarde:

-Alors, on se fait déjà un ennemi Maxwell

-Et bien sur t'en a pas loupé une miette, je réplique un peu énervé

-Non, c'était vraiment un beau spectacle que de te voir mettre une tôle à ce mec pour impressionné celui qui était venu tout à l'heur.

-Il s'appelle Heero mon chère, et si cela te plait pas mon petit Wu wu, c'est pareil

Je m'assoie sur ma serviette. Je regarde en direction de mon japonais. Ils s'en vont. C'est triste la vie, de toute façon, j'ai toutes les vacances pour l'avoir rien que pour moi.

****

A suivre

Duo: T'es méchante, je me suis pris une de ses hontes

Law: Nan, et puis t'es mignon en train de lui foutre une raclé, non ?

Duo: T'avais plutôt intérêt à ce que je lui foute une raclé à ce blanc bec 

Law: Bon, je vais laissez Duo savouré sa victoire, donc ça fait 1 pour Duo et 0 pour Frank. 

Duo: Laissez lui un ch'tit review, elle a quand même bien bossé.

Law: Léche botte

Duo: Moua * chibi eyes * Pas du tout


	4. Chap 4,Baïto

Law: Hello, c'est encore moi. QUOI ??? POURQUOI NON ?

Duo: Peux pas t'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre

Law: Mais tu sais que je t'adore * serre très fort Duo dans ses bras *

Duo: Ouaih, moi aussi, mais à distance

Law * chibi eyes * Snif, tu…. Tu es…

Duo: Rooo non, elle va encore nous faire une dépression. Bon, je vous laisse avec un nouveau chapitre, moi je vais m'occuper de la dépressive

Law: CHUI PAS DEPRESSIVE

Duo: C'est ça * tape sur ça tête et l'entraîne dans l'infirmerie * 

Law: Naaaaaaaaan, je veux pas y aller, d'abord, faut que je réponde aux reviews:

****

Mimi: Je sais, la vie est injuste, moi aussi, j'ai beau chercher, mais je trouve pas de mec comme Duo sur les plages ( Que j'ai pas vu depuis longtemps T__T ). C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai écrit ce fic car je vais pas aller à la plage cette année, je vais bossé. Argh, c'est pô juste. Et pis y'a le bac. Et vi, Hilde est là pour rendre jaloux Heero, sinon ce serait pas drôle. Par contre, je sais pas avec qui je vais la cassé ma petite Hilde. Raaaa, ça fait bizarre, y'a une phrase que j'ai pas du comprendre dans ton review. Hildounet, c'est le personnage hein ??? Ca me perturbe car tu utilise le pronom "tu" et j'ai des amies qui m'appel Hilde par rapport à Duo ( Vi elles mettent ensemble Duo et Hilde et comme je suis une fana de Duo, elles m'appellent Hilde ). Bon bref, parlons de Wuffy, je vais essayer de le faire apparaître un peu plus, mais j'ai pas d'idée, si t'en a dit les moi. De toute façon, tu n'aura pas besoin de m'étriper car Quatre ira pas avec Wufei. Ouf, je vais rester en vie^^.

****

Azalea: Voilà, le chapitre tant attendu et devine qui reviens ??

****

Hathor: Trowa ne fait rien, mais ça va pas tarder, je te l'assure.

****

Luna: Je sais pas encore qui va faire le premier pas, on verra bien ( moi même je le sais pas ^^). Moi aussi, je bave en imaginant Duo faire du volley. De rien pour ma review, moi je lit ceux qui m'écrivent des reviews car je trouve cela normal de lire ceux qui m'encouragent afin de les encourager à mon tour. Merci pour le site, j'ai pas encore eux le temps d'aller le voir mais ça va pas tarder car je veux savoir.

****

Carina: Rooooo, t'a eu peur de ne pas voir Heero et Duo ensemble, je vais peut-être arrangé ça. * grand sourire sadique *

****

MiSs ShInIgAmI: Je les aurait bien jouer au docteur mais là ça aurait tourné au délire. Remarque c'est une idée à exploité ( Que j'ai d'ailleurs exploité dans mon nouveau fic^^). Merci de l'avoir lancé. Bien sur que Frank va vouloir une revanche. Mais qui va gagné ??? Le score est toujours de 1 pou Duo et 0 Pour Frank ( j'aime bien compter les points ^^) 

****

Akuma: Je lâche pas, et la suite arrive à le vitesse d'un ballon de volley…AAAAIIIIEEEEEEE, pas dans la figure. Lol.

****

Aky: Roooo, une nouvelle revieweuse. Merci, j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Law: Bon, ben maintenant, je vous laisse avec la suite.

Duo: Et nous on va à l'infirmerie * traîne Law qui est plutôt pendu à son cou ^^* 

****

Chapitre 4 : Baïto

( Note : Baïto est le mot qui désigne les jobs pour étudiant )

Nous sommes donc rentré après le petit match de volley. Je suis vraiment fier de moi de lui avoir envoyé ce défie à ce minus de Frank. J'ai gagné 15 à 3. Et en plus môssieur était dans une équipe régional, mes fesses ! Oui, je sais qu'elle sont belles ^___^. Bon ok, c'était pas drôle. Bon, ensuite j'ai fait à manger avec Hilde. Faut dire que si je voulais manger une pizza, il fallait que je la fasse. Et ça, il faut pas me le dire 2 fois, car la pizza c'est sacré. C'est comme le Mc Do, le nutella et le coca ^__^…Rooooh je fait des rimes. Bon, le repas c'est bien passé, j'ai fait mourir personne avec ma pizza Maxwell. Ah ! Oui, ma pizza est au jambon, tomates, champignons, 3 fromages différentes, olives, poivrons et le super ingrédient…Non, je vais pas vous le dire. En faite, pour que ce soit une pizza Maxwell, il faut que ce sois moi qui la fasse.^^. Après ce festin, Wufei est allé directement sur le canapé, disant qu'il devait finir son livre dans le silence. Bah ! Lui à part la littérature et la justice, rien d'autre ne l'intéresse. Quatre aussi c'est affalé sur le canapé, certainement épuisé mentalement à cause de ce que je lui ai fait subir cette après-midi ^__^. Hilde monopolise la salle de bain, raaa les filles ! Moi, ben moi je vais aller chercher ma petite merveille. J'entre dans ma chambre et ressort avec un carton très bien emballé. En tout cas, mieux ranger que mes autres affaires. Il faut dire que le rangement et moi ça fait 2, comme les maths d'ailleurs. Et puis, c'est normal, c'est la prunelle de mes yeux. Je pose le carton vers la télé et l'inspecte: la télé. Wu me regarde, il a enfin levé le nez de son bouquin mais je crois que c'est pour me sortir une phrase avec plein de mots gentil ^__^.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore amené Maxwell ?

Je vous l'avais dit, que des mots gentils

-Quelque chose sans quoi je ne peux pas vivre mon Wuffy

-C'est WUFEI, et tu n'as tout de même pas amené ça ici ?

-YES

Ca va pas lui plaire. Je lui fait mon sourire le plus innocent alors que je sort sous ces yeux, ma fidèle PS2. 

-T'es vraiment irrécupérable Maxwell.

-Merci Wu Wu

Cette fois, il s'est contenté de grogner au lieu de crier mon nom. Il commence à faire des efforts mon Wu. Raa, s'il m'entendait, il m'aurait noyer sur le champ. ^___^. Je branche ma petite merveille sur la télé.

-Duo ?

-Yes, Quat-chan

-Tu vas tout de même pas t'abrutir avec ça, alors qu'on est en vacance à la mer.

Ca, c'est typique de lui, une vrai mère poule. Il se préoccupe toujours plus des autres que de lui. C'est un amour. Il faut dire qu'il est plus sensible à ce qu'il l'entoure grâce à son don d'empathie. 

-Mais non, c'est juste pour les soirées comme celle-ci ou on s'ennuie.

-Oui, fit-il avec un sourire

Il n'a pas l'aire très convaincu. Raaaah, j'aime pas le voir comme ça. Faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire et de sérieux. A oui, on avait parler d'un petit boulot, je vais lui en parler, on sait jamais si oncle à quelque chose pour nous.

-Quat-chan ?

-Oui

-Tu te rappel, on avait parler d'un boulot dans la voiture, histoire de ce faire un peu d'argent " et pour faire quelque folie ensuite"

-Oh ! Je lui en ai reparlé mais si tu veux on ira tout les 2 voir mon oncle demain.

-OK

L'affaire est dans le sac et Quatre est rassuré que j'ai un peu de sérieux. Je suis un génie. Bon, j'ai branché ma petite merveille et la range dans le meuble de la télé. Tiens, Hilde sort enfin de la salle de bain. Elle e regard avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Oooohhh Je vois que tu as amené ta PS2, brillante idée

-Oui, je sais

-Je vais ma changer et on se fait une partie de Tekken 4

-Yes

Hilde et moi, on adore ce jeux. On est imbattable enfin, quand on se mesure pas l'un à l'autre. Je regard Wuffy qui a encore son nez dans son livre.

-Quoi Maxwell ???

Argh, j'me suis fais grillé, il a un 3ème œil ou quoi ?

-Rien, tu n'es toujours pas parti, je croyais que tu détestait quand je joue à ma PS2 ?

-Tu n'as pas commencé. Et ne je m'en vais de ce pas.

Il se lève et entre dans sa chambre.

-Faite pas de bêtise

-Pff, ça risque pas

Il referme sa porte. Je parierais ma play qu'il est en train de se dire " Ah, enfin du silence". Je crois que Quatre va bientôt limité parce qu'il à vraiment l'air naze. Enfin, c'est normal, ils ont tout les 2 conduit pour venir jusqu'ici. 

-Bon, je vais te laisser Duo

-Ok, Quatre, dors bien. On ira demain matin demandez à ton oncle.

-Oui, te couche pas trop tard.

-Vi, m'man

Ce qu'il est vraiment…so cute ^-^. Je m'installe sur le canapé. Hilde ressort de sa chambre avec une petite chemisette saumon en satin.

-Hilde, c'est pas parce que t'es avec des mecs qui ne te sauteront pas dessus que tu dois t'habillé ainsi.

-Pfff, c'est pas vrai, c'est parce qu'il fait chaud et je te signal que c'est pas mieux chez toi.

C'est vrai ça, je n'ai qu'un short sur moi, mais il me tient assez chaud comme ça. Elle prend la seconde manette et se place à côté de moi. On commence à jouer, elle prend bien évidemment sa chouchoute: Xiaoyu et moi Jin bien que j'aime bien prendre aussi King avec sa tête de tigre, il me fait marrer. Nous avons jouer jusqu'à 1h de matin. Je crois que Quatre m'aurait tué mais on est allé se couché sans un bruit pour ne pas se faire grillé.

**********************************

J'ouvre un œil, puis un autre. Raaaaaah le soleil en pleine tronche. Je détestes ça, c'est qui l'abruti qui à ouvert mes volets. Minute, c'est moi l'abruti, je les ai pas fermé. Chui nul. Bon quel heure il est: 10h30. Oh non, Quatre va me tuer. Il va devinez qu'on ajouter à des heure pas possible et… chui grillé. Bon, j'ai pas le choix car ses maudits rayons de soleil me tape sur la tête donc impossible de me rendormir. Je sort de ma chambre, toujours en short, les cheveux en bataille. Il faudra que je demande à Hilde de m'aider, vu l'état de ma tresse, il doit y avoir plein de nœud. J'entre dans la cuisine ou m'attend un bon café et Quatre qui me regarde de travers. Aie, je vais…

-Duo ?

-Yes, je répond en m'essayant sur une chaise

-T'es vraiment … Bon, quand t'aura fini, on ira voir mon oncle car ils nous attend tout les 2.

-Alors, il a quelque chose pour nous ?

-Cela ce pourrait mais, tu vas devoir te passer de grasse mat si tu bosses

-Mais oui, donne moi juste le temps pour démêler ça, fis-je en lui montrant ma tresse plus que ébouriffé.

Je mange ma tartine et je fonce m'habiller. 

-Hilde ?

-Oui

Elle était encore dans sa chemisette

-Tu peux m'aider 

Elle regard ma tresse avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle me prend la brosse des mains et commence à défaire les nœuds. Ce que j'aime bien chez elle c'est qu'on ne sent rien, sauf quand on l'énerve, là elle fait exprès de tirer dessus. Elle me brosse la tête et fait une autre tresse. J'aime bien quand elle s'occupe de mes cheveux. C'est d'ailleurs la seule qui est le droit d'y toucher car c'est ma grande fierté. Je la remercie d'un baiser sur la joue et je file vers Quatre qui m'attend. On se dirige vers le bâtiment central. Là, son oncle nous attend.

-Quatre, tu m'a bien dit que tu cherchais un job avec ton ami

-Oui, tu as quelque chose ?

-Oui, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout le jour

-Ca nous convient, je répond avec entrain

-Bon, il recherche des jeunes qui voudrait bien surveillé la plage

-Cool, je laisse échapper

Il me regard bizarrement. Mon vocabulaire doit pas lui plaire. J'y peux rien si je suis impulsif et américain.

-Ils vont former une dizaine de jeunes qui se relaieront. Cela commence cette après midi, vu qu'il n'y a pas encore de touriste, enfin pas comme en pleine saison. Je vais leur dire que vous y serrez, tout les 2.

-Merci mon oncle

-De rien, cela me fait plaisir

Ouaih, cela lui fait surtout plaisir de savoir qu'on va bosser au lieu de ne rien faire pendant 2 mois. Sur ce, nous allons faire des petites course car il n'y a pas grand chose dans le frigo. Raaa, il fait une chaleur à mourir et moi je suis en train de porter les courses. Bon, y a Quatre aussi mais…

-J'ai chaud

-On est presque arrivé Duo, et puis n'oublie pas qu'on…

-Bosse cet après-midi. Raaaaa, alors que Hilde va tranquillement pouvoir se baigner.

Je vois Quatre qui secoue la tête. Je dois l'exaspérer. Bon, on arrive à l'appartement et Wufei nous prépare à manger. Moi, je me précipite sur ma play car Hilde est en train de jouer à Tekken 4. On se fait une dizaine de combat puis Wu nous appel pour manger. Après, je m'écroule sur mon lit pour me reposer un peu juste avant d'aller à mon petit boulot, enfin la formation que l'on va faire pour sauver les gens en cas de noyade. Je me vois déjà en train de courir, ma tresse au vent, un peu comme dans cette série assez naze de "Alerte à Malibu". Tiens, un intrus à ouvert ma porte. Je me relève et vois Hilde en maillot sauf que celui-là, il est rose parme.

-T'en as combien ?

-Une pleine valise, répondit-elle en rigolant

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Quatre m'a dit pour ton petit job, c'est courageux de travailler alors que t'es en vacance, toi qui disais que tu travaillerais plus pendant tes vacances

-Raa, ça va, j'ai besoin de me faire de l'argent, sinon j'en aurais pas assez pour toute les vacances

-Et pour inviter ton Heero.

-Pff, t'en a de bonne, il faudrait pour ça que je le revois

-T'as pas vu ou il allait en partant ?

-Non, je réponds d'une petite voix

-Ta ta ta, heureusement que je suis là.

Je la regarde avec de grands yeux. Est-ce qu'elle saurait ou il est installé ?

-Et ???

-Il est allez dans la même direction que nous, répond-t-elle, mais je sais pas dans quel bâtiment car l'oncle de Quatre en à 5.

-C'est déjà un bon début

Je lui sourit. Merde, il est l'heure pour moi et Quat-chan d'y allé. Je me lève et me dirige vers le salon ou bien évidemment le petit arabe m'attend. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde m'attend et toujours. Bon, on y va mais Hilde vient avec nous, elle a prétexté de vouloir nous accompagner. Nous nous dirigeons vers la plage ou il devait y avoir 5 personnes dont une fille. Mais ce qui m'attire c'est… Oh ! My god, il est là…

****

A suivre

Duo: Hey ! C'est pas juste, c'est qui ??? 

Law: * sifflote *

Duo: T'as pas le droit de me le cacher sinon…

Law: Sinon Quoi ??? * regard sadique *

Duo: Gloups, rien

Law: Je préfère ça, n'oublie jamais que c'est moi qui écrit, alors…

Hilde: Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini, tu ennuie les lecteurs avec ton bla bla inutile

Law: GRRRRRRRR Va te …. Non je me contrôle… Zeeeeeeeeen. Laissez-moi un review

Hilde et Duo: SAUVEZ-NOUS !!!!!


	5. Chap 5,Chaude journée

Et hop ! Un chapitre en plus et celui là va être croustillant, mais je n'est dit pas plus, vous le découvrirez au fur et à mesure de votre lecture. Rooohh je fais des rimes. Mais avant ………Les réponses aux reviews :

****

Luna: Moi aussi je veux bien me noyer s'il y a Duo pour me sauver mais là, je risque d'attendre longtemps T_T ou bien de me noyer ^^. Bon voilà la suite qui a traîner un peu car une petit panne d'inspiration.

****

Angel: Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'ils sont à la mer méditerranée mais où, je te le dirais pô ^^. Bon, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. ET Merci pour ton review.

****

Hathor: T'a pas de chance, je suis en L, la section rejeté de la société. lol. Par contre j'ai parlé avec des copines de ES et elles ont trouver leur Bac de maths trop dur et il y avait un exo qu'elles n'avaient pas vu en classe. En gros, c'était la cata et je te parle de filles qui bosse 30h/24. Et la suite arrive, présenté par la quiche en Philo ^_____^.

****

Azalea: Mais c'est catastrophique. Nan, je déconne, merci pour ton review, ça fait plaisir car j'ai l'impression que plus personne lit mes 2 premiers fics ( celui-là et "la petite sœur" ). Tu as pas finit d'être contente car Heero va rester un petit moment ^^.

Bon, je vous laisse découvrir la suite. BoNe lEcTuRe

****

Chapitre 5 : Chaude journée

Je suis rester planté sur place, mon japonais préféré était là, devant moi, enfin à quelques mètres, mais il allait travaillé avec moi. YOUPI ! Oups, j'ai crié un peu trop vite car il y a ce Frank de pacotille aussi. Raaaah, c'est vraiment pas de chance. Je crois que je me suis fais un ennemi pour les vacances. Ah ! Il y a aussi le grand brun avec la mèche sur le côté et l'autre qui arrête pas de me regarder depuis que je suis arrivé. En plus, il y a une fille avec un maillot rose bonbon qui pourrait faire peur à un éléphant.

-T'as vu la chance que tu as, murmure Hilde à mon oreille

-Yes, je réponds avec un grand sourire. Mais tu devais pas aller te baigner ??

-Noooon, fit-elle d'une voix mielleuse, mais aussi j'ai besoin d'un travail

-QUOI !!!!

-Chute, crie pas si fort, tu croyais que j'allais te laisser tout seul ?

-Ouaih, j'aurais eu de vraie vacance

Elle se retourne et boude. Je crois que je l'ai vexé. Mais ça dur jamais bien longtemps avec elle, car elle ne me résiste pas.^___^. Je m'approche d'elle gentiment. 

-Hiiiiiildeeeeeeee ?

-Crétin !

-Moi aussi, je t'aimeuh

Elle se retourne et me sourit. Je vous avais dit qu'elle est incapable de me faire la gueule. Bon, je reviens à ma première préoccupation : Heero. Qu'il est beeeeaaaauuuu. Raaaaa, ça devrais être interdit de le laisser en compagnie de ce Frank. Il devrait ME tenir compagnie. Bon, je sais qu'il m'appartient pas, mais j'ai le droit d'espérer. Tiens, une jeep arrive et 2 personnes descendent. Il y a un mec, blond avec de longs cheveux et des yeux bleus translucide et une fille avec des cheveux ébènes, court, les yeux bleus ( on aurait dit une parente de Hilde ^^ ). 

-Bonjours, voici Noin et je suis Zeck, nous sommes les 2 maîtres sauveteurs de la plage. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Il regarde tout le monde pas très convaincu. Puis il reprend son speech:

-On va vous formé pour aujourd'hui, afin que vous ayez les bases du sauvetage. Vous tournerez par groupe de 2 personnes pour surveiller la plage et en demi-journée. Bon, pourrais-je avoir vos prénoms ?

-Relena, dit la chose en rose

-Frank, dit le crâneur ^^

-Heero, dit mon beau gosse

-Trowa, dit le grand brun qui à l'air de plaire à Quatre 

-Alexandre, dit celui qui arrête pas de me mater depuis que je suis arrivé

-Quatre, dit mon meilleur ami

-Hilde, dit Miss je suis là rien que pour me faire chier

-Duo, je cris plein d'entrain.

Bon, j'ai fini avec mes petits commentaires. En tout cas, si les yeux de Frank avaient des mitraillette, je crois que je serais mort depuis longtemps. Je crois bien qu'il a toujours pas digéré le petit match d'hier ^^. En tout cas, ça se présente plutôt bien, enfin, chui encore en vie. Les 2 maîtres sauveteurs papotent un peux sur je ne sais quoi puis se tourne vers nous.

-Nous allons faire des groupe de 2 pour les exercices, c'est plus pratique, annonça Zeck. Et peut-être nous les garderons par la suite.

-Bon, enchaîna Noin, on a fait des groupe au hasard. 

-"Pitié, faite que je sois avec mon beau gosse"

-Quatre et Trowa ^^, puis Hilde et Alexandre….

-"Argh, c'est pas bon du tout pour moi ça"

-Duo avec….

-"Pitié !!!!!"

-…Heero, acheva Noin et enfin Frank et Relena ^_______________________^.

-"Ouf"

Hilde me fait un grand clin d'œil, elle a deviné ma pensée. Je lance un regard vers nom japonais préféré qui n'a rien dit. C'est vraiment pas un bavard celui là. 

-Bon, dans chaque groupe, il y aura une personne vers la bouée jaune qui est là-bas, à environ 500 mètres, ce sera le noyé. Ceux qui restent sur la plage seront les sauveteurs, chargé d'aller chercher leurs coéquipiers.

-Cool, on dirait un jeu, je lâche.

-Ceux-ci n'est pas un jeu, reprend Zeck un peu méfiant de mon comportement. Décidé entre vous qui doit y aller

Je m'approche de Heero qui discute avec Trowa.

-Hello, euh… J'y vais en premier… Vers la bouée

-Comme tu le sens, me répond-il, si tu n'a pas peur pour ta vie

-"Ca non, qu'est-ce qui peux bien m'arriver avec lui à part….Me faire noyé par Frank qui lui aussi va vers la bouée, SHIT !"

Je me dirige vers l'eau. Hilde aussi va vers la bouée, tout comme Quatre. Sacrée Quatre, il est tout rouge, à croire que ce Trowa lui fait de l'effet. Je le prend par le bras pour lui parler.

-Alors, on drague ?

-Pas… Pas du tout, bégaye-t-il 

-Tu ne la fera pas à moi. _Je jette un regard vers Trowa._ En plus, il est vachement bien foutu…

-Duo !

-Quoi ? C'est pas vrai qu'il te plait ??

-Si, mais…. On doit bosser, je te rappel.

Sur ce, il ne fait mettre un pied dans l'eau ( une peu froide ), suivit d'une Hilde déjantée qui se jette sur moi. 

-Hey ! On est là pour bosser, je réplique ^^

-Rooo, toi bosser, t'es tomber sur la tête ou quoi ?……..On fait la course, le premier arrivé à la bouée.

-Ok.

Je lâche le bras de Quatre, me débarrasse de Hilde pour prendre de l'avance et plonge dans l'eau. Je fait quelques mètres sous l'eau avant de ressortir ma tête pour voir les autres. Ils attendaient qu'on soit vers la bouée pour agir et Hilde essayer de me rattraper. En un rien de temps j'étais à la bouée, suivit de près par Miss Hilde.

-Sale chieur Duo, t'a triché

-Non, je me suis débarrassé d'un poids qui me gênait, je répond avec un grand sourire.

-Enfoiré !

Elle essaye tant bien que mal de me noyé mais elle est pas très forte à ce jeu là et se retrouve vite la tête sous l'eau.

-Pff…pfff… T'es fou !

-Ca va, je t'aurais pas laisser mourir, viens. 

Je lui tend la main qu'elle saisit et s'accroche à la bouée. Quatre arrive lui aussi vers la bouée suivit de Frank. Celui là, je veux bien le noyer. ^__^. Je regarde en direction de la plage où les instructeurs sont en train de donner des indications aux autres. Puis, ils se dirigent vers l'eau. Cool, je vais me faire remorquer par Heero^^. Frank se rapproche de moi alors que j'ai les yeux fixer sur le japonais qui nage avec Trowa. 

-C'est un terrain privé, alors tu ferais mieux de mater ailleurs

-Ben voyons, tu crois vraiment avoir tes chances ?

Il a pas l'air content du tout que je dises ça. Il s'accroche à la bouée d'une main et de l'autre, appuie sur ma tête de toutes ses forces. Je m'y attendais pas à celle-ci. Frank ne lâchait pas son étreinte de ma tête qui est maintenant sous l'eau. J'arrive tant bien que mal à refaire surface et me débarrassant de l'eau que j'ai avalé, plus de la surprise qu'autre chose.

-T'es un malade, crie Hilde qui viens me soutenir

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire une chose pareil, c'est dangereux

-Fou moi la paix Poulette ! Et toi blondy, mêle-toi de tes oignons

Heero et Trowa avaient vu ce qui s'était passé et étaient maintenant à notre hauteur mais ça n'empêche pas que je l'ai sang qui à fait qu'un tour quand ce blanc bec à insulté mes amis.

-Connard, je vais te réglé ton compte si…

Heero m'a retenu le bras et Frank regard la scène, assez surpris par le geste de notre proie commune. Il détourne le regard, vexé. Je bouillonne, il a pas intérêt à venir me chauffer encore une fois celui-là, sinon, je l'expédie en enfer. Heero me prend par la taille.

-On retourne à la plage

J'y crois pas, il me parle comme si de rien n'étais ??? Nous sommes donc parti devant, mais mon plaisir d'être entre les bras musclé de mon japonais était gâché par ce crétin de *#@`~*!%. S'il croit s'en tiré comme ça, il se trompe, je me vengerais, on insulte pas mes amis. 

-Fait pas attention à ce que dit Frank, c'est un imbécile, lâche Heero

-Merci mais j'avais compris. Il perd rien pour attendre, je marmonne

-Dis-moi, vous vous battiez pour quoi ?

-Rien, je réponds style indifférent

Il me serre contre lui et me murmure :

-Frank est un jaloux mais il n'est strictement rien pour moi

Alors là, je suis scotché, il me fait des avances ??? Naaaaan, il est simplement en train de me dire qu'il…. QU'IL EST LIBRE !!!!!!!! Ou la la, il faut que je me reprenne, je dois avoir avalé plus d'eau salé que je ne le pense.

-Tu veux dire que Frank te cours après mais que c'est sans espoir pour lui ? je demande hésitant

-Non, c'est mon ex

BAM. Ce mec est son….EX. Argh, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ça ? Il va sûrement vouloir le reconquérir et je serre de… Complément, bonus ? Ca doit être ça. On arrive au bord de la plage et je me dégage de ses bras, bien que… J'avance vers le bord, laissant Heero un peu plus loin derrière moi. Je suis anéanti par ce que je viens d'apprendre. Tiens ! On m'attrape le bras. Je me retourne et vois Heero avec un air un peu inquiet

-J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a…

-Naaan, je réponds négligemment, tout baigne 

Et je regagne le sable qui me brûle les pieds. De toute façon, plus rien ne peux n'atteindre, je suis… RAAAAAA, c'est pas juste. Hilde me rejoint en courant suivit par Quatre.

-Ca va ? demandèrent-ils en même temps.

-Ouaih

Ils se regardent, ils voient bien que j'ai le moral à zéro, mais alors un gros zéro. C'est du jamais vu, Duo Maxwell est en panne de carburant. La pile électrique est à sèche. Hilde me prend par le bras pour me parler pendant que Quatre dit qu'on va certainement arriver.

-Alors ? fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Il est comment ?

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Je prend Hilde par le poignet et la traîne vers les autres. Je sais qu'elle a envie de savoir pour me remonter le morale, mais j'en ai pas envie. La fin du "cours" de sauvetage se termina sans accident, même si j'avais une envie de meurtre sur la petite personne d'un dénommé Franck. Remarque, la chose rose c'est bien occupé de lui car elle a pas arrêté de le coller et il avait l'air dégoûté. Bien fait pour lui.

Tiens, c'est bizarre, on a pas vu Wufei de la journée. Il a dut rester à l'appart car il faisait une chaleur à nourri. Pendant que nous marchions vers notre appart, Quatre et Hilde me regardent en silence car ils attendent que je vide mon sac. Bon, il faut bien que je parle à un moment ou à un autre mais une voix me coupe dans mon élan.

-Quatre, fait Trowa en se rapprochant de nous suivit des autres.

****

A suivre

Tadaaaaaaa, maintenant ça fait 1 partout ( pour Franck et Duo ^^); Mais qui va gagné ? En tout cas, c'est la petite revanche de Franck, même si… C'est pas finit ^____^. Bon, je sais que je suis méchante de coupé ici mais je me suis dépêche pour finir ce chapitre, sinon vous auriez dut attendre encore 1 semaine et là, je me serrais fait taper sur les doigts par tous ceux qui me lisent. Je préviens donc que la suite va arriver petit à petite et puis j'ai fait la bêtise de faire plusieurs fic en même temps et c'est le BORDEL !!!

Duo: C'est malin ça de faire plein de chose à la fois

Law: Maieuh… C'est pô de ma faute si j'ai plein d'idées

Duo: Ouaih, t'a intérêt à bosser maintenant que t'es en vacances

Law: Promis que je met les bouché double et pis tu m'aideras ?

Duo: Ouaih, sinon tu finiras jamais

Law: Merchi mon Duo d'amour * fait un gros bisous sur la joue de Duo * En tout cas, laissez-moi un review, car j'aime bien avoir tout plein de reviews. KiSs. Law


	6. Chap 6, Fiesta

Bon, je sais que chui méchante, mais vous pouvez rien y faire.^^. Bon, j'imagine que vous voulez tous savoir la suite ???? J'entends plein de oui, c'est bizarre car j'avais pas prévu de faire une suite moua * sifflote avec une auréole au dessus de la tête *

Shi-sama: T'a fini de dire n'importe quoi

Law: Sorry * fait ces petits yeux de chien battus * Je m'y remets tout de suite * S'en va tapé la suite de ses fics *

G-Boys: WAOU enfin la paix !

Law: J'ai tout entendu !!! 

G-Boys: Grillés -_-

Law: Et bien, je reste et je réponds aux reviews huuuuuum* tire la langue *

****

MiSs ShInIgAmI: Nan, t'a pas le droit de consoler Duo, c'est le boulot d'un autre ^^. Bonne vacance à toi aussi car les mienne je vais les passer être boulot le matin et….. écrire mes fics l'après-midi ^^.

****

Kaoro: * Morte de rire * J'ai beaucoup aimé * rire *. Bon sérieusement, je te remercie, ton review m'a bien plus et surtout bien fait rire ^________^

****

Hathor: Je pense que Frank va se coltiner longtemps la chose rose car il a été méchant avec mon Duo. ^^

****

Ansuku: Merci beaucoup, la suite arrive…après ça

****

Kaory: T'inquiète pas, je vais finir tout mes fics ( j'en ai même un autre en tête que je me retiens de faire depuis 5 semaines ). Ah oui, pour ce cher Franck, tu sais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid * regard sadique *

Duo: Waouh, j'ai le droit de lui faire ce que je veux ?

Law: On verra mon chou ^^

****

Lian: Merci pour ton reviews, ça fait plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle fane. Je sais que j'ai des idées tordus mais bon, c'est po drôle si tout est beau et rose … euh… Sauf Relena ^^. Bon, travail pas trop avec tes melons, et la suite promet d'être intéressante ^________^

****

Sora: Tu sais au début j'aime pas trop le yaoi mais finalement, j'adore, faut dire que j'ai des relations bizarres. Bah oui, j'ai un ami gay et une amie bi alors forcément, ça m'influence. Merci pour la Malédiction du chat et pour les couples, tu vas pas être dessus dans le prochain chapitre^^.

****

Amy: Je diras pas qui finira avec qui mais je pense qu'on s'en doute ^^.

****

Luna: Vi, Heero va aller s'expliquer, et pi Duo est vraiment un crétin, il ne faisait pas que te remorquer

Duo: Pfff, tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir -_-

Law & Heero: *soupir *

****

Makena: Merci pour le compliment ^^. Tu sais, j'ai plus de chapitre en rabe comme avant, alors pour une suite de suite, ça va être très dur. Sorry * chibis eyes *

****

Kozue: Merci beaucoup ^^

****

Chris: Contente qu'elle te plaise, j'espère pouvoir lire ta fic sur Duo et Heero car je les adore. Et pour répondre à ta question mon petit Duo, c'est plus drôle de vous torturer et pis on a vraiment pas que ça à faire, réaliser tout vos désires les gars ^^

Duo : Méchante je comprend pourquoi ils te l'ont pas donner ton …….. * bâillonné par Law *

Law : C'est à moua de le dire T_T…. Bon d'abord, FELICITATION à tout les bacheliers ^___^, je dis ça car certain l'on passer en même temps que moi et j'espère qu'ils auront plus de chance que moua car moi, je l'ai pas eu et tout ça à cause de la philo. Bon, c'est pas grave, le côté positif c'est que je pourrais écrire encore plus de fic ( enfin pour ceux qui aiment me lire ^^), bande de vénard. 

Bon, je vous laisse découvrir la suite. BoNnE lEcTuRe

****

Chapitre 6 : Fiesta

Raaaaaaa, c'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? Comme si j'avais besoin de revoir la face de rat de Mister Franck le nul. Bon, je peux me consoler en disant que Heero est là, mais…. Naaan, ça me suffit pas -_-. En tout cas, ils habitent vraiment pas long de notre appart car ils ont pris la même direction…Logique Maxwell, on est devant notre porte et on allait rentrer. Chui vraiment naze, moua -_-. Bon qu'est-ce qu'il veut à Quat-chan le grand brun ?

-Oui, répondit le blondinet tout en regardant de travers Franck qui était derrière.

T'as raison Quatre, on va lui faire la peau. Je vais le découper en morceaux, en faire de la charpie, de la pâté pour les animaux [1]. …???…. Mais même les animaux ne voudront pas en manger. Grrrrr, il me regarde avec son petit air supérieur et son petit sourire. Je vais lui faire ravaler son sourire et plus vite que ça.

-Ca vous dirais de venir avec nous à une fête, ça se passe sur la plage, ce soir 

Quatre me regarde. Je lui sourit et répond à Trowa:

-Ce sera avec plaisir * grand sourire *

Tiens, c'est bizarre, Franck a perdu le sien. Rooo, il a peur que je lui fasse de l'ombre, pauvre petit… Tu perds rien pour attendre. Je tourne le dos et entre dans l'appart.

-A ce soir !

Je rentre mais je vois pas Wufei.

-WUFFYNOU ????

-PUTAIN MAXWELL, C'EST WUFEI. [2]

Il est bien là ^^. Quatre salut Trowa et rentre suivit de Hilde qui reluque mon japonais. Je lui lance un regard noir.

-Quoi ? Je ne faisait que regarder la marchandise ^_______^.

-Comment ça tu regard la marchandise ???

-Raaa, gueule pas ! Je faisais ça pour te taquiner DUUUUOOOOO, finit-elle. * chibis eyes * Salut Wu !

Le chinois la fusilla du regard puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je remarquais à ce moment là qu'il était en maillot avec un peu de sable sur les fesses ^^. 

-T'es allé te baigner ? Je demande

VALAM ! La porte se referme violemment, c'est assez sympa comme réponse. Je regarde Hilde qui a un grand sourire jusqu'au oreille. Elle me cache quelque chose mais quoi ?? Je rentre dans ma chambre suivit pas Miss la Chiante.

-Tu veux pas l'savoir ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est que j'ai à te dire ^^

-Vas-y, je déclare en m'assoyant, lâche le morceau

-Ils habitent pas loin

-Hein !!!

-Ils habitent même …. à 3 portes d'ici, finit-elle toute souriante

Alors là, elle est génial, je retire ce que j'ai dit ^^.

-T'es un amour !!!

Je lui saute dessus et commence un bagarre de chatouillis ou j'ai largement l'avantage. 

-ARRETE…. DUO….

Je me lève et sort pour aller voir Quatre.

-C'est à quel heure, la petite fête ?

-On ira pour 22h pour les aidé à installer, enfin… Je me suis proposer, tu fais comme tu veux.

-Une fête ? demanda Wufei en sortant de son antre ^^.

-Oui, et tu vas y veniiiiiiir

Wufei huasse les sourcils l'air de dire " tu m'as bien regarder". Il est déconcertant à jamais sortir celui-là.

-Allez, tu vas bien venir t'amuser avec nous, je relance

-Ouaih, pourquoi pas !

Alors là, je suis scotché, Wuffy qui dit oui … Et pour une sortie ???? Il a du prendre un sérieux cou de soleil. 

-Au faite, Duo pourquoi ça n'allait pas tout à l'heure ?

Aie ! Quatre relance ça alors que j'y avait presque oublié. 

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. T'inquiète, ça va aller, je rajoute en voyant sa tête. Rien de tel qu'une petite fête pour me remonter le moral.

Enfin, je mens un peu car il y aura Franck et ils savent tout les 2 très bien que je vais pas tenir longtemps à côté de lui sans rien faire. Ca va finir par un meurtre ^^.

Bon, on mange un peu dans le calme car je suis pas très bavard ce soir. En faite, je repense à tout ce que m'a dit Heero et j'en suis venu à 2 solutions :

-Soit il va se servir de moi pour récupérer son Franck

-Soit il est vraiment libre et je lui plais beaucoup.

A vrai dire, je préfère la 2ème solution mais bon, je me fait pas trop d'illusion sinon je vais être très déçu, surtout qu'il me plaît vraiment beaucoup. Grrrr, c'est pô juste. 

Il est maintenant 21h45 et nous sortons de l'appartement pour aller les aider et devine sur qui je tombe en sortant ? Heero chargé de chez pas combien de truc. 

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Oui, ce serait gentil.

-Attend, je viens, crie Franck qui était pas loin derrière lui.

GRRRRRRRRRR, je vais le tuer. 

-Non, c'est bon, Duo va m'aider.

Il m'adresse un grand sourire et je prend machinalement quelques paquets. Puis on sort du couloir sous le regard noir de Franck. Niark niark, bien fait pour ça gueule, enfin je crie pas victoire tout de même. Nous continuons notre route vers la plage. La route s'est fait en silence mais j'en ai quand même profiter pour mater son joli petit cul. ^^. On dépose le tout vers une table qui avait du être installer par un premier voyage de la part de l'un d'eux. 

-Tu viens m'aider à chercher d'autres chose ou tu reste ici ? Me demande le japonais.

-Ca dépend, tu aurais peut-être plus besoin de Franck, je réplique.

Il sourit à ma remarque mais ne répond rien et s'en va. Merde, chui vraiment un con et si c'était la 2ème solution et que….

-Attend, je viens, je fis en le rattrapant.

Il m'attend puis on se dirige vers leur appartement. Au passage, on a croisé Franck et j'ai eut le droit à un regard noir tueur ^^. Heero me fait rentrer dans leur appart qui se trouve effectivement à 3 portes après la notre. L'appart est dans le même genre que le notre. Je regarde le monticule de vêtements qui est éparpillé dans le salon, un vrai bordel, encore pire que moi. ^__^. [3]

-Fait pas attention au bordel, me fait le japonais.

-Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps, je questionne.

Moi et ma curiosité, je sais pas s'il va répondre mais…

-Depuis 1 semaine.

-Ah ! On dirait pas, je fais remarquer.

Heero me sourit en tendant une platine à CD. Et bien, si c'est eux qui organise ça, ils ont vraiment tout prévus. Moi et ma PS2 on peu allez ce faire voir comparer à tout le matos qu'ils ont dut se trimbaler. 

-On y va ? Me demande-t-il en me voyant dans la lune.

-Yes

-Hein ?

-Oh ! Rien, ça veux dire oui en anglais, je suis américain, je répond en souriant

Ce mec est vraiment craquant, comme il a bien pu sortir avec ce Franck. On se dirige donc vers la plage ou pratiquement tout est installé. J'aide Trowa a installer la sono car il s'en sort pas avec les fils et moi et les branchements ça me connais ^^. Je tente parfois des regard vers mon japonais mais je croisse aussi les regards noirs de Franck. Puis la soirée commence sans problème, du moins pour le moment.

Hilde et moi faisons les fou, comme d'hab quoi ^^. En faite, je ne me préoccupe pas de Heero, s'il est intéressé, il viendra, enfin, je l'espère…. La soirée suit donc son cours dans la joie et la bonne humeur, puis viens une petite séance de slows que bien entendu je déteste. Je déteste car je suis tout seul. C'est là que je vois mon japonais venir vers moi et me prend la main pour aller au milieu de la piste. Je reste sans voix. Il me sourit et me rapproche de lui. Sa peau est contre la mienne, si douce et légèrement épicée. Raaaa, je crois que je vais m'évanouir…. Naan, je vais me faire tuer. +_+

****

A suivre

Et vi, je coupe là car j'ai plus d'inspiration et il faut en garder pour la suite ^^. En tout cas, je pense que ça va chauffer en fin de soirée. Je sais que ça vous énerve mais c'est comme ça ^_______________^.

********************************************************

[1] Law: DUO ?

Duo: Viii

Law: T'aurais pas abusé du Zero System par hasard ?

Duo: Euh…. Nan…

Law: * n'y crois pas un seul instant mais c'est qui est la responsable * SHI ??

Shi-sama: Quoi ?

Law: T'as encore enfermé Duo avec le Zero System, combien de fois je t'ai dit PAS SUR MON DUO D'AMOUR 

Shi-sama: ^^.

[2] Lui, il a pas besoin du Zero System pour pété un câble ^________^

[3] Et vi, c'est faisable d'être pire que Duo côté rangement 

Bon, laissez moi un éternel review ^^


	7. Chap 7,Naufrage

Et voilà la suite d'une soirée qui promettait d'être intéressante…. Et vi, j'ai bien dit promettait hé hé hé, vous verrez pourquoi mais avant réponse aux reviews:

****

Akuma: Fait attention, ou bien tu va finir comme Heero et je veux pas mourir de suite car sinon, tu n'auras pas la suite de ce fic ^^. 

****

MiSs ShInIgAmI: Franck, se venger ? Je sais pô ^_____ ^. En tout cas, si tu es si pressé de savoir ce qu'il va arrivé à ce pauvre Duo, tu vas pas être déçu ^^

****

Makena: Contente qu'elle te plaise autant, mais pour mon cas, ce n'est pas celle-ci ma préféré. Au moins, je sais qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour la lire, même après ce que je vais faire subir à mon Duo d'amour ^^. Tu comprendra bien vite va 

****

Kaory: Naaaan, je vais pas faire un Duo craintif, je veux pas qu'il soit comme ça en tout cas. Il va bien se venger mais…. Il aura quelque difficulté à le faire tout de suite ^^

****

Angel: Je vais me penchez un peu plus sur Trowa et Quatre, ainsi que Wufei et Hilde mais ça va être dur, surtout que j'essaye de faire une fic avec juste Duo comme personnage centrale ( ce qui va être dur car j'ai changé pour les 2 ou 3 chapitres suivant mais tu verra pourquoi ^^ ). Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est patience, ça va arriver

****

Carina: Tu ne serais pas accro par hazard, fais attention, les fics ça nuit gravement à la santé ^^. Voilà la suite que tu me réclame tant

****

Hathor: Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime bien quand Heero se dégelé ^^. La suite arrive après ses quelques lignes. Encore merci pour ton review, ça fait plaisir.

****

Azalea: J'espère que j'ai pas mit trop de temps ? Sinon, Gomen ne ^___^. J'aime pas trop faire attendre mais faut bien que ma bêta-lectrice ait le temps des les passer au peigne fin avant de les mettre. Et vi, y'en a qui on de la chance de savoir la suite avant tout le monde ( j'essaye de traduire ta pensée ^^)

****

Luna: Je t'assure que l'inspi m'est revenu et Duo me serre pas trop Heero car j'ai besoin de toi autre part

Duo: Je sais -_-

Law: T'en fait pas, tu comprendra en lisant ^^

Bon, je vous laisse découvrir la suite avec un peu de retard certes, mais vous l'apprécierez mieux comme ça ^^. BoNnE lEcTuRe

****

Chapitre 7 : Naufrage

Ca va être ma fête -_- Franck me fusille du regard pendant que Heero danse avec moi. Je suis au paradis avec un ange mais un démon nous dérange de son regard de braise. Et merde, pourquoi faut toujours qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui me gâche la vie. J'ai vraiment pas de chance. Et c'est pas fini car une fois que le slow est fini, mon japonais m'emmène vers la plage déserte. Sauf que nous ne sommes pas tout à fait seul puisqu'un #*$¤^$/+ de Franck nous a suivit. 

Ce petit fouineur vient vers nous…Nan, je rectifie, il se met en face de Heero et me dévisage au passage.

-Faut qu'on se parle

-Parle, je t'écoute, fit le japonais sans osciller

-Pas ici, fit Franck en me regardant

-Je dérange peut-être, je lâche sarcastique

-Oui

-Non, répondit aussi vite celui qui me tenait toujours la main ^^

Franck me fusille du regard. Comme si c'était de ma faute, j'y peux rien s'il veut que je reste ^___^. Un long silence s'est installé. Ce macho continue de me dévisager.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver à cet avorton ? En plus, on dirait une gonzesse avec ses cheveux

-T'a un problème, je fais menaçant

-Ouai toi

-Tu devrais arrêter de me chercher car la gonzesse va te…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demande Heero, coupant ce début de dispute

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux Heero, répondit Franck en se rapprochant de lui. 

Le japonais me lâche pour tirer Franck à part mais celui-ci le stop et le prend dans ses bras, sous mon regard. GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, I will kill him [1]

-Je veux que tu reviennes avec moi, murmure Franck à Heero mais assez fort pour que j'entende

Ce salaud se colle à mon japonais en le prenant par la taille. 

-Je te l'ai clairement dit : C'EST FINI ENTRE NOUS, répondit Heero en se détachant de lui

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL A DE PLUS QUE MOI CE GAMIN, crie Franck

Moi, je fulmine, me faire traiter de gamin pour ce minable. Contrôle toi Duo, ne pas tuer Franck tout de suite…. Hmmmmmmmmmmmm….Concentre toi sur ta respiration….

-Duo ? Appelle Heero

Je le regarde alors que Franck reste mais il a toujours son regard noir, et toujours destiné à moi ^^. 

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, te fatigue pas, je me casse

-Et bien…

Je crois que je l'ai pris de court, à moins qu'il ne veuille pas me dire ça ?? De toute façon, je pourrais pas le savoir car je me retourne et je pars vers la plage déserte. Je sais que j'aurais pas du le laisser seul avec Franck car je ne supporte pas cette idée mais bon, je ne veux pas non plus me mettre entre eux. En plus, j'ai besoin de silence pour réfléchir. [2] Je laisse mes pas me guider, je marche au grès du vent. Je me retrouve seul, loin de la fête…. Et de Heero. Il y a des petites barques sur la plage qui sont près de l'eau. Les vagues meurent sous la coque à peine mouillée des barques. Je m'assois dans la première; Elle est plutôt confortable. Je m'allonge pour regarder les étoiles…. Les étoiles…. C'est bien mieux quand on les regarde à deux. Bientôt, le sommeil se fait sentir mais je reste là, allongé devant cette immensité noire couverte de traînée d'or. Mais le sommeil me gagne et…

J'ai rouvert les yeux alors que le soleil était juste devant moi, dans un ciel bleu azur. Je me relève et devinez ce que je vois devant mes yeux….La mer à perte de vue. [3] KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, mais qu'est-ce que je fous au milieu de la mer à cet heure-ci ? Heure ??? Mais qu'elle heure est-il au juste ? Je regarde instinctivement mon poignet mais elle n'y est pas.

-SHIT !

Shit, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ??? Attend Maxwell, panique pas….REEEEEEEEEEEEESPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE…. Je sais, je me suis endormi dans la barque et… Elle a été emmenée par la marée montante -_-. Bon je vais pas me laisser abattre, y a-t-il des rames sur cette foutu barque ? Oh Yes ! 2 rames qui sont là rien que pour moi. J'ai peut-être des rames mais je rame dans quel sens ? Je me lève prudemment dans la barque pour voir si je vois quelque chose mais je vois strictement rien…Enfin, je vois que de l'eau -_-.[4] J'ai plus qu'à ramer en espérant que les autres aient remarqué mon absence et qu'ils me recherchent sinon… J'ose même pas y penser. J'imagine déjà dans le journal un titre du style " un adolescent mort d'épuisement dans une barque parti à la dérive ". My God ! Nan, faut pas que j'y pense. 

Cela fait des heures que je rame sans rien apercevoir autre chose que cette foutu mer. Je crois que je vais la détester. Bon, pensons à quelque chose de mieux comme…. Heero qui doit être….Avec Franck -_-. Shit, pourquoi je lui ai pas cassé la gueule avant de partir dans cette barque. Mais que vois-je ???? Un petit bout de terre à l'horizon. Ouf, je suis bientôt sorti d'affaire. Je me met à ramer plus énergiquement qu'avant, motivé par un bon lit, de la pizza et accessoirement Heero s'il n'est pas avec Franck. ^^. 

Je me rapproche de plus en plus de ce petit bout de terre… Attend, il y a de l'eau sur les 2 côtés…. RAAAAA NAAAAAN, c'est une île. Je dois être maudit ou alors ma bonne étoile pris des vacances -_-. Bon, j'ai pas le choix, je rame jusqu'à cette île, de toute façon, ce sera déjà mieux que d'être dans cette barque. Lorsque j'accoste, je me rend compte qu'elle est pas si petite que ça cette île. Tant mieux, ça m'occupera, j'aurais de quoi visiter jusqu'à ce qu'on me retrouve…. Si on me retrouve -_-.

Je tire la barque sur la plage, jusqu'à des cocotiers pour que la marée ne me prenne pas le seul truc que j'ai avec moi. Puis je visite les environ mais sans trop m'éloigner de ma barque. Je trouve quelques fruits pour me rassasier même si je sais que ça suffira pas pour tout le temps. Puis je décide d'aller chercher des noix de coco dans les arbres. A vrai dire, c'est pas si facile qu'on le pense. [5] Je me suis cassé la gueule au moins 20 fois avant d'arriver en haut et je m'y suis repris au moins 3 fois pour décrocher environ 10 noix de coco, comme ça, j'aurais des réserves ^^. Maintenant, je vois le soleil qui commence à baisser de plus en plus. Je suis assis devant la mer, adosser à un cocotier, mangeant des fruits. Ca pourrait être le paradis mais je pense plutôt que ça va être un enfer. Le soleil se noie dans la mer m'offrant ainsi mon premier coucher de soleil. Le spectacle est vraiment de toute beauté. Mais je suis seul, seul à contempler le plus beau couché de soleil qu'il m'a été donné de voir. J'aurais bien voulu le partager avec quelqu'un, même avec Hilde, mais je suis tout seul. 

Je me lève et profite encore du soleil pour me trouver un petit abri pour la nuit. Je trouve 2 arbres, dont les branches sont emmêlées. Je peaufine cet abri improvisé avec des branches que j'arrache, afin d'avoir 3 côtés clos et un donnant sur cette mer qui m'est hostile. Je me fais un lit de feuilles qui me semble assez confortable, enfin, plus que le sable. La nuit est vite tombée, la mer a englouti le soleil avant même que j'ai eut le temps de faire un feu… Enfin, essayer de faire un feu car j'ai jamais été dans ce genre de situation. Et puis, je suis plutôt mal barré sans briquet. -_-. Bref, je m'allonge sur les feuilles, mes fruits à porter de mains au cas où si j'ai faim et je fixe les étoiles, les mêmes étoiles qui m'ont endormi hier et qui par malchance m'ont conduit ici. 

Je finis par m'endormir, après plusieurs heures passées sur le qui vive, sursautant au moindre bruit étrange.

****

A suivre

Law: Pauvre petit Duo, il est tout seul ^^

Duo: OUIN, je suis loin de mon Hee-chan -_- T'es méchante Law

Law: Mais non mon chéri, c'est juste un obstacle entre toi et Heero ^___^

Duo: Tu parles d'un obstacle, il doit y avoir des km entre lui et moi " elle est folle"

********************************************************

[1] Law : Pour ceux qui sont nul en anglais : " je vais le tuer " mais tout le monde le sais ^^

Shi-sama : Sauf toi, je parie que t'as utilisé un dico ! ^^

Law : MESSANTE !!!

Shi-sama : lool ^^

[2] Law: Il arrive à réfléchir ???

Shi-sama: T'a fait un Duo beaucoup trop intelligent ^^

Duo: HEY ! Vous êtes méchanteuh

Law: & Shi-sama: Mais c'est parce qu'on t'aime ^________________________^

Duo: " Elles ont une drôle conception de l'amour " -_- 

[3] Law: Que ça doit être beau 

Duo: Nan mais t'es malade

Law: Non, moi je peux pas voir la mer cette année car j'ai pas de vacances

Duo: Et c'est pour ça que tu me fais subir ça

Law: Euh…. * angel eyes * C'est une idée comme ça

Duo: -_- " Et dire que je suis son chouchou "

Shi-sama : pas terrible la mer…

Law : ouais bon ça va…. -_-

Shi-sama : ^_^

Duo : ? Comprends pas tout là !

Shi-sama : ^__________^

Law : C'est juste que MADEMOISELLE revient d'une colo de 3 semaines en Croatie !!!!

Shi-sama : 3 semaines de pur soleil, d'eau turquoise, de chaleur, de beaux Croates (j'ai même appris, en passant, la drague croate ^^), de….

Law : tu me cherches là !!! 

Shi-sama : ^_____________________________^

Law : è_é

Duo : -_-

[4] Shi-sama : gomen ne, mais j'ai pas assez d'inspiration pour trouver 3 synonymes au mot " voir " ….

Law : ^^°

[5] Duo: C'est pas vrai, maintenant je fais le singe sur le cocotier

Law: ^^

Duo: Désespérante -_-

Bon, laissez moi un petit review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ma super idée…

Duo: Ton idée TORDUE oui !

Law: Ca suffit, elle est très bien mon idée

Duo: Moi je la trouve huum hum huuuummmm * bâillonné par la main de Law *

Law: A bientôt ^^


	8. Chap 8,Inquiétudes Part I

****

P'tite Note: Pour ce chapitre, je vais changer de POV car Duo est malencontreusement absent

Duo: Méchante * Se tourne vexé *

Law: Mais soit pas comme ça mon chou je… * lui murmure quelque chose *

Duo: OK ! Tu sais que je t'aime finalement

Law: Une vraie girouette -_- Bon, je vais prendre Quatre comme personnage principal 

Maintenant, réponses aux reviews :

****

Akuma : Bizarre, je crois bien que je vais pas faire long feu devant ce regard. lol.   
  
** Mely :** Merchi pour ton review et tu verras bine comment s'en sort mon petit Duo ^^  
  
**Makena :** Makena…. Euh…. Duo est toujours pas dans mon ordinateur ^^. Je crois bien qu'il a définitivement levé l'ancre ^______^. Bon, j'espère quand même le retrouver, sinon je crois bien qu'il va me haïr et je voudrais pas perdre mon chouchou ^^  
  
**Kaory :** Mais je suis cruel à souhait ^^. Tu sais, c'est pas grave, il aura qu'à faire la conversation avec les noix de coco ^^

Duo: T'A PAS BIENTOT FINI AVEC TES NOIX DE COCO

Law: ^^°°  
  
**Chris :** Un obstacle ?? Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y en aura qu'un ^^. Le chemin qui conduit au bonheur est semé d'embûche ^^  
  
**Kaoro :** Bah vi, mais c'est bien Duo, s'endormir dans une barque. Je crois que tu vous une haine sans faille à ce pauvre Franck, malheur à lui et paix à son âme ^______^.  
**  
Luna11 :** je crois que ta tentative de sauver Duo à échouer ^^. T'inquiet pas pour lui, il va bientôt être entre de bonne mains ^^ Enfin, pas opur tout de suite alors laisse le déprimer un peu, je lui remonterais le morale après  
  
Bon, je vous laisse découvrir la suite. BoNnE lEcTuRe

****

Chapitre 8 : Inquiétudes Part I

Je me lève et sort de ma chambre. Il est 10h du matin et pas de bruit dans la maison. C'est très rare surtout quand on connaît Duo, mais j'ai de la chance qu'il vénère les grasses matinées, on a du silence au moins le matin. Tiens, en parlant de Duo, je ne l'ai pas vu rentrer hier. Soit il est avec son japonais soit… Je me dirige vers sa chambre et me risque à ouvrir la porte. En temps normal quand quelqu'un le réveille, il lui balance la première chose qui lui passe sous la main, en plus d'une journée en enfer Made in Maxwell. Mais là, rien. J'ouvre un peu plus la porte et je vois le lit parfaitement fait, enfin… Un lit fait à la Duo ce qui tient à tirer les draps froissés au possible jusqu'en haut du lit.

Bon, il a du passer la nuit avec ce Heero. Je referme la porte et me dirige sans un bruit dans la cuisine. Je commence à faire le café car Wufei va encore grogner s'il n'est pas fait ^^. La porte s'ouvre et une masse se laisse lourdement tomber sur une des chaises. Je me retourne et vois Hilde qui se frotte les yeux.

-T'aurais pas vu ce crétin de Duo pas hasard, me demande-t-elle

-Non, j'aillais te poser la même question

-Ah bon, tu l'as pas vu hier ?

-Il n'est pas rentré. Il est peut-être avec son Heero, je rajoute

-Bah ça, ça m'étonnerais car je l'ai vu partir avec Heero mais le japonais est revenu seul après.

Duo n'étais donc pas avec lui. Mais où a-t-il bien pu passer ? Bon, j'irais poser la question à Heero, peut-être qu'il l'a vu ?

-Tiens.

-Merci Quat-chou.

Je souris à Hilde, mais elle a visiblement l'air préoccupé par ce que je lui répondu. Il y a de quoi, avec Duo, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre. [1] J'attend que Wufei se réveille puis je vais m'habiller. Je voudrais bien savoir où il a bien pu passer ?

-Je sors, je crie à l'intention des 2 autres

-Où tu vas ? Me questionne Wufei sorti de la cuisine avec sa tasse de café à la main

-Demander à Heero, s'il n'a pas vu Duo, il n'est pas rentré cette nuit

-Tu parles, il doit roucouler avec, lâche Wufei

-Peut-être mais je veux savoir

Sur ce, je sors de l'appartement et me dirige devant celui des 4 garçons que l'on a rencontrés à la plage. Je toque timidement à la porte de peur de réveiller quelqu'un. Personne ne semble répondre, ils doivent tous dormir. Je tourne les talons pour rentrer alors que la porte s'ouvre. Je regarde et je me retrouve devant Trowa qui est… Oh ! Par Allah ! Il n'est habillé que d'un caleçon et il est…. BEAU ^__________________^. Je dois être rouge comme une tomate. Faut que je me contrôle, cela ne se fait pas de… [2]

-Quatre, appelle le grand brun qui me tire de ma réflexion

-Euh…Oui….Je….

Il a remarqué ma confusion car il me sourit d'un sourire chaleureux et m'invite à rentrer. Je m'exécute, agissant comme une machine.

-Faut pas attention au bordel, me dit-il. Tu es venu pour quoi ?

-Euh…. Duo….

Par Allah, je perds mes mots face à ce garçon… Ca devient de plus en plus gênant. C'est à ce moment là que je souhaiterais que la terre s'ouvre sous mes pieds pour m'engloutir. 

-Duo ? Reprit Trowa

-Il n'est pas rentré et je… voulais savoir si l'un de vous l'avait vu.

Il semblait réfléchir à ma question tout en continuant de ranger le bazar qui était dans le salon. C'était pire que dans la chambre de Duo.

-Non, je l'ai pas vu. Pour être plus exact, tu devrais demander à Heero, je crois que c'est lui qui l'a vu pour la dernière fois. 

-Et il….

-Va bientôt sortir de la douche, finit le français. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Non merci, je viens de déjeuner

Le grand brun entre dans la cuisine. Ouf, je crois que je vais pas tenir s'il continue de se balader comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, retiens toi Quatre. Trowa ressort avec une tasse de café et s'assoit sur le canapé à présent libéré du monticule de vêtements qui l'encombrait. 

-Tu payeras pas plus chère si tu t'assois, me fit-il

Je m'approche timidement et m'assois à côté de lui non sans avoir les joues en feu. C'est alors que Heero sort de la salle de bain. Il est simplement vêtu d'une serviette vert d'eau, noué autour de ses hanches si fine. Ses cheveux ébouriffés mouillés par l'eau, lui dégoulinent sur son torse musclé et… parfait. [3] Il est vraiment bien foutu, je comprend pourquoi Duo à flashé sur lui. Je me lève et lui pose ma question:

-Tu as vu Duo hier ?

-Oui, il était avec moi jusque vers 23h environ, après je l'ai plus vu. Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, il n'est pas rentré et ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, je réponds un peu peiné par ce qu'il vient de me dire

Heero me fixe, je le sens, même si moi je fixe le bout de mes pieds pour éviter de devenir plus rouge que je ne le suis déjà. 

-Il s'est peut-être tiré cet avorton, déclare une voix derrière moi

-Franck, coupe sèchement Trowa

-Bah quoi, ce minable n'a…

Il stoppe tout de suite à la vue de mon regard noir. Je ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à mes amis, surtout à Duo, que je connais depuis bien longtemps.

-Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, je lâche, je vous remercie.

Je me dirige vers la porte lorsque la voix du japonais m'interpelle:

-Quatre !

Je me retourne pour lui faire face.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide pour le chercher, je…

-Merci, mais je crois pas que ce soit nécessaire

Et je sors, laissant ce pauvre Heero sans écouter la fin de sa phrase. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet pour Duo. Tant pis, j'irais le voir plus tard si j'ai besoin de lui. Duo va me tuer s'il sait ce que j'ai vu ce matin et encore plus pour avoir parler à Heero sur ce ton. J'en suis désolé mon ami, mais ce Franck m'a agacé et je… Bon, je rester zen. Je rentre dans l'appart et regarde Hilde qui m'attend apparemment. 

-Alors ?

-Il ne l'a pas vu après 23h.

Hilde baisse la tête visiblement très déçue par ma réponse. [4]

-On peut toujours aller voir du côté de la plage ?

-Pff, ça vous servira à rien, il doit encore nous faire une de ses blagues stupides, fit Wufei

-Peut-être mais je préfère aller vérifier, je réponds au chinois

-Attend moi, je m'habille et on y va

-Je t'attend

Hilde s'habille en un temps record, même pas 1 minute. ^^. [5] Nous sommes à présent sur la plage qui est à moitié déserte. Nous avons repassé tous les endroits où c'était déroulé la fête mais aucun signe de Duo. Hilde c'est même risqué à demander à un loueur de barques qui était furieux car on lui avait volé une barque. Outre cela, on ne vit strictement personne ressemblant à duo. Mais où a-t-il bien pu passer ? Je vais vraiment m'inquiéter… Non, je suis inquiet pour mon ami, si seulement il ne faisait pas des blagues tout le temps, il serait pris au sérieux quand il lui arrive quelque chose. Pour ma part, je vais aller voir la police pour lancer une recherche.

Je soumets mon idée à Hilde qui accepte sans attendre. Nous allons donc au poste de police pour faire une recherche. On nous dit de pas nous inquiéter, que ça arrive fréquemment, qu'il va revenir. En bref, le baratin qu'on sort à n'importe qui pour le rassurer. Mais pour ma part, cela ne fait qu'accentuer mon inquiétude. Comment va-t-on le retrouver si la police ne nous aide pas ? Ces fonctionnaires, ils foutent vraiment rien. [6]

Nous retournons bredouille à l'appart. -_-. Lorsque je rentre, je vois Heero sur notre canapé, habillé plus décemment que ce matin. 

-Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demande Hilde

-C'est à propos de Duo, je crois savoir ce qui lui ai arrivé.

****

A suivre

Voili ^^. En attendant, notre pauvre Duo est toujours sur son île déserte, le pauvre ^_____^. Chui vraiment méssante mais….. ^^. Enfin, laissez moi un review et @++++++ Kisu !

********************************************************

[1] Duo: ROOOO, ils me taillent par derrière les enfoirés

Law: Mais nan, ils se font du soucis ^^

Duo: Bah ! On dirait pô -_-

[2] Duo: Et bah Quatre, on en profite quand je suis pas là ^^

Quatre: * Blush * Euh… Nan, je suis pas responsable….. C'est Law qui écrit, enfin….

Duo: Ouais * grand sourire shinigamique * C'est de la faute de Law tout ça ^____________________^

Quatre: ………………………… -_-

[3] Duo: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Pourquoi c'est pô moua qui suit à la place de Quatre -_-OOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN, c'est pô juste

Shi-sama : hum…

Duo : ?

Shi-sama : parlant en tout état de cause, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il le mate

Duo : ???

Shi-sama : je cite " hanches si fines ", " torse musclé et parfait ", " vraiment bien foutu "…

Duo : Argh ! QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre : Maieuh ! c'est pas moi c'est Law !!!!

Duo : AAARRRRGGGHHH !!!!!

Shi-sama : mode zero system enclenché ! ^^

Law qui débarque : keskispasse ici ? pourquoi Quatre se fait poursuivre par un Duo dégoulinant de bave ??

Shi-sama : paske il a la rage !

Law : ?????

Shi-sama : ^________________^

[4] Shi-sama : et non pas " visiblement très dessus pas ma réponse ", comme c'était marqué au départ !

Law : ^^°

Shi-sama : -_-°

[5] Duo: Waouh ! Félicitation

Hilde: Tu te moque de moua * regard menaçant *

Duo: Nan, je me demandais si Réléna serait capable d'un tel exploit 

Hilde & Duo: NAAAAN ….. MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ^^

[6] Quatre: Mais qu'est-ce que je dit ????

Law: Moi j'aime bien, qu'est-ce que t'en dit Shi ?

Shi-sama: Wé, ça change du gentil petit Quatrounet ^^

Quatre: -_-


	9. Chap 9,Inquiétudes Part II

****

P'tite Note: Encore pour ce chapitre, je vais changer de POV car Duo est toujours absent, je continu de prendre Quatre comme personnage principal. Il y aura tout de même une POV de Heero, pour quelques explications. ^^ Et vi Mr Glaçon joue les… Naaan, je dirais rien. Mais avant de lire la suite, réponse aux reviews:

****

Mitt : Alors, a) Heero est très intelligent mais c'est pas ça qui va le faire trouver où est Duo, b) Il n'a rien vu sinon…. J'aurais pas laisser mon petit Duo s'en aller sur une île déserte et c) Tu vas le savoir bientôt ^^. Merchi pour ton review  
  
**MiSs ShInIgAmI :** Vi, j'aime bien changé et pi, j'ai pô le choix car Duo est introuvable, malgré les avis de recherche de Makena ^^. Bah ! Duo se rattrappera un autre moment pour voir Heero en serviette. Merchi pour ton review et contente que tu sois enfin de retour ^^

****

Akuma : Mais pourquoi être aussi méchante avec mwa, j'ai rien fait ^^. Merci pour ton message plus que expressif et voici la suiteuh   
  
**Makena :** Et vi, j'ai toujours pas mon Duo T_T. Merchi pour ton aide très précieuse et je pense que va bien finir par le trouver, enfin j'espère ^^°°. Bah, sinon j'irais le cherche à la nage. J'ai pas oublier la suite et merchi ^^  
  
**Mely :** " Comment couper à un moment pareil ? " Parce queuuuhh, j'aime bien vous faire languir ^^. Merci et voici la suiteuh  
  
**Luna11 :** Et vi, je vais lui remonter le moral ^^. Naaan, je t'embête, entre les avis de recherche de Makena et toi qui part en barque pour aller le chercher, il va bien finir par revenir à la maison ^^. T'a pas fini de déteste Franck avec ce nouveau chapitre. Pour la relation Trowa/Quatre, j'attend le retour du déserteur. Bref, voici la suite.  
  
**Hathor Barton :** C'est pô bien de pas laissez de review à ton habilleuse ^_^. Franck, se faire noyer ? J'ai déjà eut la proposition de lui faire bouffer son short ^^. Tu verra bien ce qui va lui arrivé, mais tu vas encore plus le haïr, j'en suis sûr à 100%. Et pi, Tro-chou est toujours plus beau en caleçon qu'en col roulé ^^. Moi aussi je l'ai imaginé dans sa barque et si un jour j'ai le temps, je me payerais le délire de le dessiner ^^. Merchi encore et voici la suiteuh 

****

Lian Landra : Je te dirais pô où ils sont c'est un lieu tenu secret ^^. Y'a que moi qui ai le droit d'y aller. Franck, sur l'île ??? manger par des requins…. Ca me fait pensé au dents de la mer lol. Au passage, merci pour trèfle, si tu peux laisser un review, ça ferait plaisir ^^. ( car tu l'a pas fait ). Et puis, bonne vacance puisque tu part à la mer toi aussi, tu lira la suite à ton retrour.  
  
**ChtiteElfie :** Tu as une bonne intuition, t'es la seul qui est trouvé ^^, mais ça reste entre nous. Par contre pour la torture, je crois pas que ça fasse parti de mon scénar * jette un coup d'œil aux feuilles * Nan, ça y est pô ^____^. Voili donc la suite et tu verra bien comment il l'a appris.  
  
**Salomé :** Mieux vaut tard que jamais ^^. Je pense que tout le monde déteste Franck ^^

* regarde les autres auteuses qui m'oint reviewé *

Vi je confirme, menace de mort, le jeter aux requins, le perdre, le noyé… etc. Pa bo, huuummmm, pas vraiment mais c'est pare que c'est un méssant. Et vi, j'ai été cruel avec mon Duo mais je l'aime bien sur son île et surtout avec ses noix de coco

Duo: T'a pas finit avec ça -_-

Law: Naaaan ^^. Sinon, que serait Duo sans sa play, faut bien l'occupé ce petit quand il ne mate pas Heero et qu'il ne peut pas tapé Franck oups ^^° 

En bref, merci beaucoup pour ta longue review.  
**Shunmax:** Des chapitres plus long ! je vais y penser ^^. Mici pour ton review et toi aussi bonne rentré

Sur ce, la suite. BoNnE lEcTuRe

****

Chapitre 9 : Inquiétudes Part II

Je le regard avec de grands yeux, si grands que je crois bien qu'ils doivent sortir de leurs orbites.

-Tu sais où il est ? Je demande incrédule.

-Pas exactement, mais je sais pourquoi il n'est pas rentré cette nuit.

Il se met alors à nous raconter ce qu'il a entendu…

***********************************

****

POV de Heero

Je venais de sortir de ma chambre quand j'entends dans la chambre d'à côté, une discussion assez mouvementé. C'était Franck et Alexandre qui étaient en train de discuter sur je ne sais quoi mais un prénom m'interpella. Franck avait prononcé Duo dans sa phase. Je m'approche de la porte qui est entrouverte pour en écouter un peu plus. [1]

-Tu n'as pas fait ça, reprit Alexandre

-Bien sûr que si, je l'ai fait. Il suffisait simplement de pousser un peu la barque dans laquelle il s'était endormi, maintenant ce débile doit être au beau milieu de la mer, fit-il avec un sourire sadique

-Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu ferais pas pour récupérer Heero, fit Alex consterné

-Ce minable n'a pas intérêt à toucher à mon petit ami, de toute façon, ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'en sorte

-Tu vas t'attirer des ennuies si tu continue

-Naaaan, de toute façon, ce crétin ne sait même pas que c'est moi qui lui ai donné un coup de pouce pour son petit voyage

**FIN DE POV**

***********************************

-Voilà ce que j'ai entendu, finit Heero avec un air assez déconcerté.

Ca, il pouvait l'être, son ex était vraiment possessif. Brrr, ça me donne des frissons dans le dos de penser qu'il serait capable de….

-Attendez, ça veut dire que Duo dérive depuis hier soir dans la mer, je lâche maintenant conscient de la situation.

-Oh ! Mon dieu ! Fit Hilde. Il faut tout de suite se renseigner sur les îles alentours et si on peut louer un jet pour les visiter.

Par Allah ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il manquait une barque au loueur de tout à l'heure, Duo devait être dedans quand….Par Allah ! Duo, j'espère que…. Je sens quelqu'un me secouer violemment. J'étais perdu dans mes sombres pensées mais je vois clairement que c'est son ex petite amie qui me secoue comme un prunier. ^^

-QUATRE ! C'est PAS le moment de REVASSER

Elle me lâche envoyant que je n'arrive pas à articuler un mot, ou plus exactement que j'arrive plus à avoir un point fixe sous mon regard. Ca va tout de suite mieux ^^.

-Pour le jet, c'est pas la peine, mon oncle en à un, je lui réponds après réflexion. Pour les îles, il doit y en avoir 2 qui sont assez éloignées l'une de l'autre. Pour être plus sûr, on va demander à mon oncle. 

-Bon, alors on y va, enchaîne la jeune fille

Je me tourne vers Wufei qui est resté muet jusque là.

-Je reste ici, si vous êtes déjà 3 sur le bateau, je ne ferais que vous encombrer.

3 ???? Je regarde Heero qui s'est levé

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger

-Non, c'est moi qui te suit redevable, car Duo est mon meilleur ami, et c'est grâce à toi qu'on va….

-…Qu'il est dans ce pétrin, finit-il tristement en baissant les yeux.

Il avait pas tort d'un côté mais… Je vais pas le juger sur ça, car c'est pas sa faute si ce Franck est un possessif doublé d'un tueur né. Enfin, bref, il a l'air très inquiet pour lui et je vais pas lui jeter la pierre.

-Ok, viens avec nous

Je rentre dans ma chambre pour prendre une veste, geste stupide car il est 16h de l'après midi et il fait un soleil de plomb mais bon, c'est au cas où ^^. Je ressors et vois Hilde prête ainsi que le japonais qui n'a pas bougé. On sort de l'appart et je les guide jusqu'à la demeure de mon oncle. Je rentre et les laisse dehors. Je ne sais pas quel prétexte je vais bien pouvoir inventer pour lui emprunter son jet. 

-Quatre 

Je me retourne et vois mon oncle qui vient jusqu'à moi. 

-Mon oncle, je voudrais te demander un service pour aujourd'hui et demain.

-Dis-moi, je t'écoute.

-On aurait besoin de ton jet pour une balade en mer, tu veux bien me le confier

Aie ! J'espère que ça va marcher. Il ne dit rien. C'est mauvais signe.

-Bien sûr, je n'en ai pas besoin cette semaine, tu peux l'empreinter quand tu veux.

-Merci oncle Rachide

Je lui saute au cou comme un gamin de 5 ans mais je suis trop content. On va pouvoir aller chercher Duo. 

-Au faite, il y a bien 2 îles dans les parages ?

-Oui, l'île des Rispatas au Nord-Est et celle des Viergos au Nord-Ouest, mais celle-ci est bien plus loin que l'autre de la côte. [2]

-Merci beaucoup

Je sorts du bâtiment pour rejoindre les 2 autres qui attendent ma réponse. 

-C'est oui, on y va

Je me mets à courir vers le mini port qui se situe derrière les bâtisses de mon oncle. Il y a environ une dizaine de bateau qui appartiennent à des particuliers. Celui de mon oncle et au bout du ponton car il s'en sert souvent. Il est assez rapide et confortable. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire car j'y connais absolument rien en bateau. 

-On va d'abord faire l'île des Ripatas qui est la plus proche de la côte car la nuit tombe rapidement et je me sens pas de conduire en pleine nuit, surtout un bateau, j'explique aux 2 autres.

-Je veux bien mais si Duo n'y est pas sur cette île des Ripachezpasquoi, on fait quoi ? demande Hilde

-On ira voir sur l'autre île, on a pas trop le choix.

-Mais on devra la faire demain ?

-Oui, je réponds d'une petite voix. Duo arrivera bien à survivre 1 journée de plus.

Je lui fais un sourire malgré toute mon inquiétude. Elle me le rend, un peu nerveuse tout de même. Heero décroche les cordes qui accrochent le bateau au ponton puis monte à bord. On démarre et je dirige le jet vers notre destination. On a mit 45 minutes avant de la trouver cette foutue île. [3] Heero est descendu sur la plage avec Hilde et il cherché Duo de partout. Ils ont arpenté les plages et un peu dans la foret. Mais Duo ne se serait pas enfoncé dedans cette épaisse masse de verdure, il serait resté sur la plage pour attendre des secours. 

En bref, Duo devait être sur l'île des Viergos, sinon, je ne sais pas où le chercher. J'espère qu'il y est. Nous rentrons bredouille de notre recherche. Wufei voit notre mine abattue et ne pose donc pas de question.

-Quatre, je pourrais venir avec vous demain, demande timidement Heero comme par peur de gêner.

-Bien sûr, tu nous as bien aider jusque là, je réponds en souriant. J'enverrais Hilde te chercher quand on partira, ok ?

-D'accord, à demain.

Son visage esquiva un léger sourire. Il nous fait signe de la main et entre dans son appart. Moi, je rentre me prendre une bonne douche, épuisé par toute cette journée. Nous mangeons dans un silence presque irréel. Duo me manquait à l'appel et cela se ressentait. Demain, nous irons visiter l'île de Viergos Vers 12h, histoire d'avoir du temps devant nous et d'y pique-niquer, au cas où il serait là-bas, je pense qu'il aura faim. ^^

****

A suivre

Duo: OUUUUIIIIIN, j'en ai marre d'être tout seul moua -_-

Law: T'inquiet, ils vont bientôt arrivé

Duo: Ouais, je serrais peut-être mort de faim quand ils arriveront

Law: Mais nan, t'as tes noix de coco ^______________^

Duo: -_-

********************************************************

[1] Shi-sama: Une vrai commère ce Hee-chan

Law: Bah, c'est pour le bien de l'autre naufragé ^^

Heero: Vous avez fini avec vos babillages stupides, les lecteurs voudraient lire la suite

Shi-sama & Law: Gomen -_-

[2] Ces îles n'existent pas à part pour ce fic et dans ma petite tête ^^ Et bientôt dans la votre !

[3] Shi-sama: Heureusement que c'est OOC ^^. Quatrounet qui devient vulgaire, c'est trop bien

Quatre: Ca dépend de quel point de vue on se place -_-

********************************************************

Duo: Bon, laisser lui un review pour qu'elle puisse me faire revenir sur cette chère petite terre que j'adore et surtout pour qu'elle arrête de s'acharner sur moua -_-

Shi-sama : Surtout que j'aimerais bien mon lemon, mwa…

Duo : OH OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! UN LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!

Law : Ah c'est malin, et si j'ai pas envie d'en faire un ?

Duo, Heero et Shi-sama (avec respectivement un faux, un flingue et un bazooka): Plait-il ?

Law : Euh…je vais y réfléchir ! ^^°°°°


	10. Chap 10,Seul au monde

****

P'tite Note: Je retourne à une POV de mon p'tit Duo ^^. Et pi réponse aux reviews 

****

Ansuku : Mais, nan, il va pas rester longtemps sur son…..

Duo: Ouai, c'est ça

Law: Bah…..Duo + une île déserte =…… Ce petit chapitre ^^

Duo: Oskour -_-

****

Kaory: T'aime pas la réaction de Heero O_O. J'aurais du peut-être le faire plus expressif mais…. Enfin tu verra ^^. En faite, tu viens de donner un tout nouveau sens à mon fic grâce à ton review. Mici

Duo: * met les girofards en route * Alter, Law à une nouvelle Idée, c'est pô bon pour nous.

Les autres: -_-

Law: Ouaih, bah ça va, c'est une bonne idée. Et pi je trucide personne dans celui-ci

Duo: Répète ?

Law: Bon, excepté un qui peut souffrir mais celui-ci il m'appartiens alors tu peux en faire ce que tu veux ^___^ 

Duo: En gros, Franck va soufriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir 

****

ChtiteElfie : Y'a pas de vilaines bestioles sur mon île, je les ais toutes viré au casting ^^. La suite arrive ma petite Elfie

****

Hathor Barton : T'inquiété, l'essentiel c'est que celle-ci soit arrivé ^^. Franck va pas tarder à souffrir, j'y réfléchi avec Duo… enfin…. Quand il serra de retour de son île. Tro-chou ? Bah, il est….. En train de bronzé et de supporter Franck et Alex ^^ qui sont avec lui à la plage. 

Mely: Voilà des petites nouvelles de Duo qui est toujours accompagner de ses fidéle noix de coco

Duo: * gremolle * T'a pas fini avec tes noix de coco 

Law: Nan ^____________^ Et pi, Sa petite vengeance sur la personne de Franck arrivera, promis.

Si je puis me permettre, je fais un coup de pub pour un des mes fics car je me suis creusé la tête pour celui-ci et y'a que ma Makena qui me laisse des reviews à chaque chapitre ( bien qu'elle ait lut tout le chapitre que j'ai en réserve ). Alors je vous en pris, je vous en supplie, lisez " La traîtrise de la Lune" Y'a d'autre personne qui doivent bien la lire, mais ze veux des review car sinon, j'ai l'impression d'écrire pour que d'al. Bon, c'est vrai que j'écris plein de fic mais y'en a que j'adore écrire ( comme celui-ci ) et que personne ne lit alors que ceux pour qui je bloc tout le temps sont lut ( comme A la mer -_- ).

Duo: Bref ayez pitié d'une autrice névrosé qui est en train de pété un câble * tapote gentiment la tête de Law *

Law: _ Mici D-chan

Bon, je vous laisse découvrir la suite. BoNnE lEcTuRe

****

Chapitre 10 : Seul au monde

Le soleil me tape en plein visage. Je me retourne dans mon lit pour qu'il me fiche la paix. Shiteuh !!! Il est bien dur mon matelas. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et vois des feuilles au-dessus de ma tête. NAAAANNN, c'était pas un rêve, je suis bien tout seul sur une île déserte avec… Mes noix de coco -_-' [1] Je m'assois sur mon lit de fortune et scrute la mer du regard. Bleu, pas un nuage, en bref, il va faire une chaleur à mourir. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ses trucs là ? Et pi, je me pose sens arrêt une question, Comment la barque est partie à la dérive ? Elle avait l'air plutôt bien ancrée dans le sol.

Bon, programmons quelque chose pour cette journée…. D'ennui total -_- Je vais aller me chercher quelques fruits, de toute façon, il y a que ça. Au pire des cas, je peux mourir d'une intoxication. Nan, pas de soif car les fruits sont gorgés d'eau et j'ai le lait de coco. Je me lève difficilement et remarque que le soleil et assez haut dans le ciel, peut-être même à la verticale. Il doit être midi, par-là. Même échoué sur une île je fais la grasse mat, c'est pas beau la vie ? Naaan, bon, j'arrête et je vais me chercher à manger car mon estomac crie famine. 

Je trouve donc les même fruits qu'hier, normal, les arbres ça marche pas, sauf quand une voiture se plante dedans, là c'est un arbre qui avait envie de traverser. Maxwell arrête d'être aussi stupide, bon, je me rassois sur mon soit disant lit et déguste mes fruits. Ce qu'il y a de bien c'est que je pourrais faire autant de bruit que je veux, y'aura personne pour me dire " La ferme Maxwell" tel que Wufynou. Ils vont me manquer…Snif…. JE VEUX PAS MOURIR SUR CETTE ILE.

Il faut que je me reprenne, ne pas céder à la panique, après tout, ça pourrait être pire, j'aurais pu être mangé pas un requin ou une jambe cassé. Tout va bien…. Je respire….. Shit, il faut que je pense à mettre un truc pour qu'on me repère car sinon, je vais rester ici un bon bout de temps. Et pi j'ai chaud. Normal, je suis habillé comme la veille, c'est-à-dire, un pantalon noir très moulant avec une chemise ouverte de la même couleur. Bon, je vais enlever ce truc qui me colle à la peau avant de mourir de chaud et ma chemise. J'étale les vêtement sur ma "hotte" et me balade en boxer noir sur la plage. 

Je fais le tour de l'île qui est pas mal du tout. J'aurais pas cru mais finalement, elle est petite. Il y a une immense foret au centre où je n'ose pas fourrer mon nez de peur de tomber sur une bestiole ou pire…. Bref, la plage fait le tour donc je peux facilement me retrouver. Je n'ai rien trouvé de vraiment utile à part des fruits -_- Je ne peux rien faire car il fait une chaleur…. 

J'ai attendu le début de la nuit et j'ai coupé une branche comme je pouvais pour la planter dans le sable et y mettre ma jolie chemise noire préfèrée comme un vulgaire drapeau. Après ça, j'ai essayé d'allumer un feu mais après mettre pris plein d'échardes dans les doigts, j'ai renoncé. Tant pis, je dormirais sans. Je m'allonge et regarde les étoiles et la lune. Elle est pleine et me permet d'y voir un peu dans cette obscurité. Et une journée de passée ici, je me demande combien je vais en passé ? Le moins possible serait parfait. 

Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire en mon absence ? Quatre doit se faire un sang d'encre et tel que je le connais, il va me chercher partout. Et j'espère qu'il va me chercher jusqu'ici. Hilde doit sûrement l'aider car elle aussi doit être inquiète. Pour Wu, bah, lui il s'en fout que je sois là ou avec eux. Tout ce qu'il a c'est la paix, alors vu comme ça, je pense pas que je lui manque. Et Heero ? Il doit sûrement bien s'amuser avec Franck…. J'ai été stupide de partir alors qu'il voulait me parler. Au moins, j'aurais pas atterri ici. Tout ce que je peux espérer, c'est qu'ils ne se sont pas remis ensemble. 

**************************************************

Je me réveille avec un mal de dos pas possible. Shiteuh !!!! Je me suis endormi sur la plage en regardant les étoiles. Bon, que faire de cette journée à part manger et rester à l'abri de la chaleur: RIEN. Je vais vraiment finir comme un squelette qu'on va retrouver dans 500 mille ans et qu'on dira " Oh regarder un homme préhistorique avec ses noix de coco " ^^ [2]. Bon, bref, je vais aller me cherche de quoi manger et me poser sous ma hutte.

J'en ai marre, cela fait même pas une heure que je suis réveillé et je m'ennui à mort. C'est encore pire que rendre visite à sa grand-mère qui pu le vieux fromage pourri. Je m'excuse pour tous les petits vieux, promis que je dirais plus de méchancetés. J'ai eut donc l'idée d'écrire SOS avec des bâtons cassés pour qu'on puisse le voir au cas où il y aurait un avion qui passe au-dessus de mon île. Et bien entendu, je me suis esquinté les doigts en voulant arracher ses putains de branches. J'ai du mettre au moins 3 heures à faire ça et après… Bien je me suis rassis sous ma hutte en comptant les vagues qui venait s'échouer sur la plage. Super activité hein ?

Je lance un regard à ma chemise qui flotte dans l'air à cause d'un petit vent qui par la même occasion me rafraîchi le visage. La pauvre, elle va être dans un sale état. Je crois qu'elle va atterrir directement dans la poubelle quand je rentrerais… Si je rentre. En faite, la journée c'est fini comme la précédente, je me suis allongé et j'ai contemplé les étoiles jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. 

**************************************************

C'est ma 3ème journée sur cette île et il doit être assez tôt dans la matinée car le soleil me fait face. Cette fois, j'ai décidé de refaire le tour de l'île et peut-être, si j'en ai le courage, de m'aventurer un peu plus dans cette forêt. Je commence donc mon excursion un peu plus loin de là ou je me suis installé.

****

A suivre

Duo: RAAAA, pourquoi ils sont toujours pas là ? Je vais finir par…

Law: Mais non, ils vont arrivé au prochain chapitre, promis

Duo: Promis ? * air sceptique et ne fait absolument pas confiance à Law *

Law: Vi et pis tu sauras plein de chose…. Mais faut être patient

Duo: Ouaich, en pi tu t'es pas foulé, c'est un chapitre rikiki que tu leur à fait

Law: Je sais mais tu voulais que je raconte quoi à par tes noix de coco et…

Duo: Suffit, t'as gagné, je me rends -_-

Law: ^^

********************************************************

[1] Duo: T'as pas fini avec tes noix de coco ?

Law: Nan, j'aime bien ça moua

Duo: Ben moua j'en ai marre, je vais faire une overdose de COCO

[2] Duo: Quand elle a quelque chose dans la tête, elle la lâche vraiment pas -_-'

********************************************************

Bon, laissez-moi un review même si ce chapitre et court Kisu ! Law ^^


	11. Chap 11,Retrouvaille

****

P'tite Note: Bon, pour la dernière fois, c'est promis, je commence par un POV de Quatre, une petite POV de Hilde, puis en mode POV de Quat-chou et enfin je repasse définitivement à une POV de mon p'tit Duo. Pfiou ^^°°°°° Bon, avant, je répond aux reviews 

****

Makena : Mek, je crois que tu va être contente ^^ J'AI RETROUVE DUO ^__________^ Je t'assure que cette foi-ci c'est la bonne, il est avec moi et il bougera pas * regarde Duo ficelé à sa chaise * 

****

Ansuku : Et bien, ce pauvre Duo a bientôt fini d'être tout seul et pis Franck va s'en prendre plein la gueule mais pas dans ce chapitre ^^ Mici pour ton review 

****

Akuma : Bon, les menaces ça marche po et pi chui gentille comment m'attaché à un poto * air d'un ange * Voili donc la suite que tu m'a gentiment réclamé

****

Kaory : C'est vrai, j'y ai po penser mais on va dire qu'il était trop déprimé pour ^^. Voili un chapitre plus long qui j'espère va te plaire

****

Lian landra : Désolé de pas l'avoir ramené à temps mon pitit Duo mais j'ai eut des problème pour publier mes fics. Heero va le chercher mais il ne se jette pas à l'eau non plus, il est po fou, faudrait po que le requin nous le mange, sinon j'ai plus d'histoire lol Mici pour ton long review

****

Chris52 : T'a pas la seul à vouloir le retour de Duo, mais je t'assure qu'il va revenir.   
  
Bon, je vous laisse découvrir la suite. BoNnE lEcTuRe

****

Chapitre 11 : Retrouvaille

POV Quatre

Je me réveille difficilement. Le soleil vient de traverse mes rideaux. C'est vrai que j'ai oublié de fermer mes volets, trop épuisé par la recherche de Duo. J'espère simplement qu'il va bien et qu'on va le trouver sur cette île de Viergos. Je me lève assez difficilement et traîne ma carcasse vers la cuisine où une odeur de café vient titiller mes narines. Je pousse la porte.

-Bonjour Quatre !

-B'jour Wufei.

Je me laisse mollement tomber sur la première chaise qui est à ma porter. 

-Tu en veux ?

Je suis trop naze pour me faire un thé et pis le café ça n'a jamais tuer personne.

-Ouais

Tiens, il me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, c'est vrai que j'en bois rarement…. Bon, jamais mais…. Raaa, je vais pas me prendre la tête pour du café. J'attrape la tasse que Wufei me tend en en boit un peu. Ca va, c'est assez bon. La porte s'ouvre alors sur une Hilde transformée en pile électrique qui me saute au cou.

-Alors Quat', prêt pour notre petite balade

-Hmn

-Toi, t'es pas encore réveillé, me fit-elle en ébouriffant mes cheveux. Tu sais, tu devrais te prendre une bonne douche pendant que je vais chercher Heero !

Je la regarde, elle a vraiment mangé de la vitamine C en bloque ou quoi ? 

-Ouais, j'y vais

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle d'eau. Je me déshabille et me glisse sous l'eau froide. Un peu trop froide mais ça me réveille.

**************************************************************

POV Hilde

Bon, je vais chercher Heero. Je sors dehors alors que tout est calme. Je vois une famille se diriger vers la plage. Ils ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ont. Ils ne s'imaginent même pas que quelque peut être perdu au milieu de la mer, sur une île déserte. Bon, je frappe doucement à la porte. La porte en question s'ouvre et je me retrouve face à….. Ce salaud de Franck.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me demande-t-il avec un ton super aimable.

-Ca te regarde pas, Heero est là ? Je réponds avec un regard noir.

-Nan 

Il était sur le point de me fermer la porte au nez quand une main attrape la porte et la rouvre. C'est Heero. Franck lui lance un sale regard. De toute façon, j'en connais un qui va se faire une joie de te faire ta fête mon coco.

-Entre Hilde, j'en ai pour une seconde.

J'entre, sous le regard évidemment noir de Franck. Heero est en train de finir de s'habiller. Il a mit un short bleu qui doit plutôt être un maillot à mon avis. Il est plutôt pas mal. Le torse musclé, sa peau miel, ses yeux d'un bleu si intense…. [1] Je comprends pourquoi mon p'tit Duo à flashé sur ce dieu. Il enfile un débardeur blanc.

-On y va ?

-Vi !

Il m'ouvre la porte. Hey ! C'est qu'il est galant en plus ^^. Je passe la porte mais lui est arrêté par un bras qui appartient sûrement à cet enfoiré de *@#~|§$£.

-Où tu vas Heero ?

-Ca te regarde pas.

Il envoie balader son bras et sort de l'appartement. On se dirige vers le notre où je l'invite à rentrer. Normal, je lui rend la politesse de t'à l'heure.

**************************************************************

POV Quatre

Je vois Hilde rentrer avec Heero.

-T'as pas eu de problème ?

-Bien sûr que si, j'en aurais, me répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé, j'en ais toujours avec lui.

Tu m'étonnes, un gars comme celui-là, pire que de la super glue. [2] Bref, je fini de m'habiller tandis que Wufei a eut la gentillesse de nous préparer notre repas. Puis nous partons en direction du mini port privé de mon oncle. Wufei a tenu à nous accompagner, afin d'assurer nos arrière au cas où, un sale type dont je ne citerais pas le nom, nous suivrait. Ce qui fut malheureusement le cas. Il nous vit donc embarquer à bord du bateau et partir au loin. Pauvre Wufei, il va devoir parler avec cet abruti. 

Pour le moment, je m'occupe de diriger le bateau, sous les regards de Hilde et Heero. Après plusieurs heures de navigation, je sens que le soleil me tape un peu trop sur la tête, je vois flou, je….

-QUATRE, crie Hilde

Je sens 2 bras me rattraper. C'est Heero, je le reconnais à ses 2 yeux cobalts [3]. Il m'assoie sur le siège d'à côté et coupe le moteur du bateau. 

-Ca va ? Me demande-t-il en passant une main sur mon front.

-Oui, j'ai du faire une insolation.

-Si tu le permets, je vais prendre le relais, propose-t-il.

-Ok, je réponds.

C'est alors que je reçois un sceau d'eau de mer en pleine figure. 

-HEY !

-Au moins, je t'ai rafraîchis, réponds innocemment la jeune fille avec un grand sourire

-Je te l'assure. Merci

Heero remet en route le bateau et nous continuons notre route. Enfin, on ne voit que du bleu à perte de vue. J'imagine la panique de Duo quand il a du se retrouver au milieu de la mer… Seul…Je ferme les yeux, posant ma tête sur le rebord du bateau, bercé par les vagues. J'essaye de me concentrer, d'ouvrir un peu plus mes barrières. L'empathie est quelque chose de pratique mais c'est assez difficile de trouver quelqu'un… Quand on sait pas ouùil est. Tiens, je sens de la solitude…. C'est Duo, j'en suis sûr. Je me concentre un peu plus et je le sens plus clairement. Soudain, le bateau s'immobilise. Je me redresse, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois que nous avons accosté sur une île. La première chose qui m'attire c'est un bout de chiffon noir qui flotte dans l'air. Je saute à terre, sans même me soucier des autres et cours à en perdre haleine vers le tissu. C'est la chemise de Duo. Il est donc ici. Mais…. Pourquoi sa chemise est en lambeau. Par Allah ! Pourvu que rien ne lui soit arrivé.

-DUO, crie Hilde qui arrive à ma hauteur, suivit de près par Heero. 

Puis le japonais se dirige vers une petite cabane.

-Il a du dormir ici, il y a même de la nourriture [4]

Je scrute le sable à la recherche d'un indice. J'espère qu'on arrive pas trop tard…. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas fait dévoré par une bête sauvage.

-DDDUUUUOOOOOO, je crie.

**************************************************************

POV Duo

Tiens bizarre, j'entends des voix. Je vais finir comme Jeanne d'Arc, sauf que je vais mourir de faim et de soif moua. Tiens, la revoilà cette voix et je la connais….. Mais c'est …. Je cours à travers la forêt sans me soucier des branches que je me prend en pleine figure et des herbes qui me coupent, me piquent. Je sort comme une furie de ma forêt et qu'est-ce que je vois ?

-QUATRE !!!

Je cours et saute au cou de mon meilleur ami. Sauvé, je suis sauvé. Ah ! Je suis si heureux.

-Duo, tu nous a fais une peur bleu !

-Ah non, ne me parles plus de bleu pour le moment, j'en ai assez vu jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Il rigole à me remarque et me serre encore plus dans ses bras.

-DUO !

C'est alors qu'une furie aux cheveux ébène nous saute dessus.

-Hilde ! 

-Tu ne nous refais jamais ça, j'ai cru mourir d'ennui.

C'est bien elle. Je la serre dans mes bras. Comme je suis heureux.

-Et Wuffynou ?

-Il n'est pas venu, mais….

Je lâche le cou de mon amie puis je vois…… OH MY GOD !!!!!! LUI !!!!! Heero est là, il est venu, il les a aide à me chercher, il…..S'approche de moi.

-Alors, comme ça va Robinson ?

-Euh…. Bien.

J'en perd mes mots. Moi qui suis si bavard, je crois que là, j'ai définitivement perdu mes mots. Mon beau gosse est là devant moi. [5]

-Bon, ben je vais aller chercher le repas, déclare Quatre en se relevant.

-Je vais t'aider Quatre, fait Hilde en le suivant.

Shit, ils me laissent seul avec lui. Les traîtres. Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es là. Bon, je me jette à l'eau, enfin…. Façon de parler.

-Heero ?

-Hm

-Pourquoi tu es là ?

Il a l'air un peu déçu par ma question.

-Parce que je me faisais du souci…. C'est à cause de moi que tu t'es retrouvé ici, finit-il tristement.

-Mais non, c'est pas ta faute. 

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis rapproché de lui, déposant une main sur son visage, si près du mien. J'ai plongé mes yeux dans l'océan des siens, m'y perdant. Il avait l'air très surpris par mon approche si soudaine. 

-Huum, finit par faire une voix. On vous dérange ?

-Hildeuh !!!!! Gémit Duo. 

Je me détache à regret de mon japonais, pour aider Quatre et Hilde à mettre en place le festin. 

-Humm, ça à l'air super bon.

-C'est Wufei qui a cuisiné. 

-Rooo, Wu qui a cuisiné ? Y'a pas de la mort au rat dedans, je rajoute en plaisantant. 

Quatre me sourit. Et vi, j'ai retrouvé ma bonne humeur, normal, j'ai mes amis avec moi, bon sauf Wu, mais je sais qu'il pense à moi ( c'est pas sûr -_-") et pis, j'ai mon japonais près de moi. Puis on commence à manger.

-Un vrai glouton, lâche Hilde

-Hey ! Je lâche la bouche à moitié pleine.

Pendant tout le repas, je lance quelques regards à Heero qui me sourit et n'arrête pas de me fixer. Je suis au bord de l'évanouissement. Il si….. SO CUTE. Je crois que je suis vraiment amoureux de ce mec. 

Après ce délicieux repas, je monte dans le bateau de l'oncle à Quatre.

-Waouh, quelle classe. C'est génial. Et dire que c'est l'instrument de ma survie ^^.

Duo embrasse le bateau sous le regard plus qu'étonné des autres. 

-Bah quoi, c'est grâce à ce bateau que je vais revoir la terre.

Ils arboraient tous un grand sourire sous la remarque de l'américain. Puis Quatre prit les commandes du bateau avec pour co-pilote Hilde. Ils sont sympa de me laisser avec Heero. ^^. Nous sommes au milieu de cette mer. 

-Au fait, pourquoi tu disais que c'était de ta faute ? Je demande à Heero.

Et voui, rien ne m'échappe ^^.

-Et bien….

Je le sens se raidir sous ma question. Je lance un regard vers Hilde qui me fait un grand sourire gêné. Je le regarde avec de grands yeux. 

-Ben ! J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

-Non, s'empresse de dire Heero. C'est juste que… Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé dans cette barque seul ? [6]

-Ben non, si je le savais, je…. Pourquoi ? Je demande méfiant.

Je dois avoir loupé un épisode important. Et un sérieux en plus.

-Bah dite-moi ?

Je vois Heero prendre une grande inspiration.

-Si tu as été à la dérive, c'est à cause de Franck [7]

-QUOI ???? Tu veux dire que cet enfoiré a poussé la barque dans laquelle je me suis endormi !

-Oui, je l'ai appris en écoutant une conversation, me confia-t-il d'une petite voix

Je le regarde, incrédule et sur le cul de ce que je viens d'apprendre. Ce connard m'a mit à l'eau et j'ai vécu loin de mes amis pendant 3 jours à cause de lui. Il va vraiment me le payer, en plus d'être un obstacle entre Hee-chan et moi. Bien que il n'est plus vraiment un obstacle pour nous ^^. Heero me fixe, attendant une réaction de ma part.

-Merci Heero.

-Hein !

-D'avoir écouté cette conversation, car j'imagine que c'est grâce à ça que vous m'avez retrouvé.

Heero me sourit. Il est tellement plus beau comme ça. Je me lève vers Quatre et il me dit:

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Ouais, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid Quat-chan, je lâche avant de retourner vers Heero.

Nous finissons le mini voyage-sauvetage sans une autre parole. Je crois que c'était mieux ainsi. Quatre arrête le bateau et Heero l'amarre au ponton. Wufei viens vers nous.

-WUFFY !!!!

Je lui saute au cou alors qu'il tente de me repousser. Je le lâche car je vois un petit groupe viens vers nous. C'est Trowa et les autres. Shit, je voulais pas le voir de suite. Bon, autant y aller. Il va goûter à ma colère.

****

A suivre

**********************

[1] Shi-sama : Encore en train de baver ? Décidément !

Hilde : Pourquoi encore ?

Law : Souviens-toi, une certaine fic appelée " C'est dur la vie d'ado ", chapitre 5…

Shi-sama : …où tu baves sur je grand frère de ta copine dans le dos de ton petit ami.

Hilde : Oups ?

Shi-sama : Ce coup-ci Duo va pas le laisser passer ! ^^

Hilde : Oups !

Duo *du fin fond de son île lointaine* : HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T TOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hilde : OUPS !

[2] Shi-sama : Réléna version masculin ^^

Heero : Omae o korosu ! Pourquoi je me tape toujours les pots de glue !

Law et Shi-sama : ^________________________^

[3] Duo : QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre : Mais c'est pas ma faute T_T

Law et Shi-sama *Mortes de rire*

[4] Law : Et devinez quelle genre de nourriture ? ^^

Shi-sama : NOIX DE COCOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!

Duo : ….-_- *chuchote* sadiques !

Law et Shi-sama : Les noix de coco, le retour ^____________________^

[5] Shi-sama : ALERTE GENERAAAAAAAAALE !!! BRANLE-BAS DE COMBAT !!! PREPAREZ LES SERPILLERES ET LES SEAUX !!!

G-Boys : ?

Law : Shi, arrête le coca breton s'il-te-plait...

Shi-sama : ^__________________________________^

G-Boys : -_- 

[6] Shi-sama : Alors la, faut que tu m'aides Law. C'est Duo qui s'est retrouvé seul ou c'est la barque ?

Law : euh… c'est ! ^^

[7] Law: TAAADAAAAAMM, l'heure de vérité à sonné ^^

Shi-sama: T'a pas une idée derrière la tête

Law * se regarde dans le miroir * Naan, en tout cas, je la vois pas

Shi-sama: -_-°°°°

**********************

Duo: Naaaaaaaaaan J'ai même pas pu embrasser mon Hee-chan….Mésssaaaante

Law: ^^

Shi-sama: T'es vraiment méssante

Law: Raaaaa, tu vas te mettre contre moi, je promet de me rattraper * chibis eyes *

Shi-sama, Duo & Heero : Avec un LEMON ^___^

Law: Pit-être ^^

Shi-sama : Et voila ! Encore un chapitre ! Alors, pour encourager la pauvre autrice qu'a même plus le courage d'écrire quoi que se soit, REVIEWS ONEGAI !!! é_è


	12. Chap 12,Règlement de compte

****

P'tite Note: TADAM ^^ Bon après pitite retrouvaille, voici la sauce pimenté pour les ….. Mais qu'est-ce que je dit mwa ??? Bon voici un retour sur terre qui va être la fête pour une certaine personne. C'est bizarre, j'entend déjà des " A Mort Franck " ^^0 Mais avant, je teins à vous dire que la publication des mes fics va être ralenti à cause d'une montagne de devoir T_T Bon, pitites réponses aux reviews qui on dépasse le nombre 80 YOUPI, shui comme une dingue, bientôt 100 ^_________^:

****

ChtiteElfie: Bon, la mort de Franck dans le scène gore que tu m'a faite, ça sera pit-être po possible, on va rester dans le normal ( Si je fais du normal ^^O ) Mais je t'assure que Duo aura sa revanche et dans…….. Tu verra ^^

****

Makena: Mais tête va trèèès bien Mak', j'te remercie de t'en soucier lol. La suite que t'a déjà lu, la revoici et merci pour tes impression de first lectrice ^^ KISU ma coupineuh ^^

****

DeathSlave: Merci de laisse un review, enfin ^^ Tu sais que tu mettre n'importe quoi, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir. Voili la suite et encore merci

****

Kaory: Franck au menu d'un Shinigami enragé ^^ Ca doit se faire

****

Akuma: Je te remercie car attaché au poto c'était po pratique mais là…… Je vais avoir du mal à écrire la suite mais bon, je ferais mon possible pour ne pas me retrouver attaché au poto ^^.

****

Mely: J'arrête au meilleur moment afin d'avoir des reviews ^^ Naaaan, et aussi pour vous faire languir ^^Je suis une sadique mais qu'elle autrice de l'est pas ?

****

Shalimar3: MICI Shali-chan ###^^### Je te rajoute sur celle qui veulent la mort de ce chère Franck. Et pi, tu va être servit avec ce chapitre car Duo va….. Roo, tu verra bien ^___~ En tout cas, j'espère que ça va te plaire, enfin, y'a pas de raison pour que non lol. Encore mici et plein de kisu

Bon, je vous laisse découvrir la suite. BoNnE lEcTuRe

****

Chapitre 12 : Règlement de compte

-Heero, qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ses losers ? Demande Franck sous mon nez

-Je fais ce que je veux, réponds-t-il avec un regard noir.

Il me regarde puis il repose son regard sur mon japonais. Je crois que je vais pas tenir longtemps. REEEEEEESSSSPPPPIIIIIRRRREEEEEE Ca va mieux.

-Alors, on s'est égaré en mer, marin d'eau douce, lâche mon ennemi ironiquement [1]

Oui, le terme est juste et il vient justement de me déclarer la guerre. Je lui fais un grand sourire qui semble le déstabiliser avant de lui envoyer ma droite en pleine figure. Il tombe à terre. Ca au moins, il ne s'y attendait pas. Tout le monde me regarde, mais je n'en ai cure, tout ce que je veux, c'est lui faire regretter ce qu'il m'a fais.

-Non mais ça va pas, me crie-t-il en se tenant la mâchoire où un mince filet de sang coule.

-Je vais parfaitement bien après mon petit voyage forcé dans une barque.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, t'es cinglé, réplique-t-il

-Ah oui, tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire

C'est limite si je vais pas me jeter sur lui pour lui donner des coups jusqu'à le défigurer. Mais je sens 2 bras me prendre par derrière. Je sais très bien qu'il essaye de limiter les dégâts, mais je vais….

-WUFEI, je hurle LACHE-MOI

-Pas avant que tu te calmes Maxwell, me dit-il en me tirant de force plus loin.

Il a vraiment un chance de cocu ce type. Un peu plus et je le démonte. Wufei ne me lâche toujours pas, il sait qu'il en faut plus pour me calmer.

-Putain, lâche-moi, je vais lui régler son compte et pour de bon.

-Maxwell, t'as 2 mois à tenir avec lui, je te signale qu'il travaille avec vous alors calme toi et de suite, finit-il très énervé.

Il a pas tort, je prendrais ma revanche une autre fois. Il desserre son emprise pour enfin me lâcher. Il me tourne pour me fixer de ses yeux ébène.

-T'a pas intérêt à recommencé, sinon, c'est moi qui t'en colle une, compris ?

Je fixe Franck qui s'est relevé grâce à Alexandre. Pauv' type. Et voilà qu'il fixe mon japonais, il veut vraiment mourir jeune ou quoi.

-DUO ? S'énerve Wufei qui est devant moi

-Ok, je lâche à contre cœur.

Je sais que c'est rare quand Wu m'appelle par mon prénom mais bon, j'ai autre chose en tête. Je fixe Franck avec un regard noir et lui me fait un sourire narquois. J'vais…. Non tu respires….. Je me dirige vers Quatre et Hilde avec Wufei qui veille au grain. Je prend le sac qu'ils avaient emmené et commence à rentrer vers l'appart, les laissant seul derrière moi. Vaut mieux pour eux, sinon je commets un meurtre. Je jette un coup d'œil et voit que le petit groupe me suit de près. Mais une personne s'en détache. 

-Duo ?

-Quoi Hilde ?

-Splendide droite, fit-elle avec un sourire

-Merci, je lâche morose. Ne me dis pas que Heero a couru dans les bras du mourrant

-Tu plaisantes ? Il a murmuré quelque chose que j'ai entendu ^^

-Ah oui ! Un truc comme "Mon pauvre chéri"

-Mauvaise langue

-Non, réaliste

-Il a dit " c'est bien fait pour ta gueule"

Je la regarde incrédule. Il aurait vraiment dis cela ??? Naaan c'est encore un coup de mon ex pour me faire enrager.

-Tu mens

-Non, en plus il…. Arrive chuchote-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Je la vois partir devant alors que Heero est à ma hauteur. Il me fait un joli sourire, quelque peu gêné.

-Il ne faut pas t'énerver dit moi ?

-Il ne faut pas s'approcher de ce que je convoite [2]

Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire. Dite-moi que c'est pas moi…. Je le regarde. Il me regarde avec des grands yeux. Tu m'étonnes. J'ai fais une énorme bêtise.

-Alors comme ça, tu me convoites, reprit-il sérieusement avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres

Gloups ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pas encore dit. Alerte ! Heero qui se rapproche dangereusement de moi. Alerte ! Un mur me bloque et je suis à sa merci. Bon, pas totalement mais….

-En fait je…. 

Voilà que je bredouille maintenant. Bon sang ! Ce mec me fait perdre pied. Comment il y arrive ? C'est vraiment le seul qui me trouble autant et avec qui je…. Je deviens tout chose, je ne sens plus une pointe d'agressivité.

Il me sourit tout en réduisant l'écart qui nous sépare. Il place ses lèvres sur les miennes. My god ! Il…. Il m'embrasse. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir. Il fait passer sa langue sur mes lèvres que j'entrouvre sur le champ. Il s'introduit dans ma bouche, jouant maintenant avec ma langue dans un ballet infini. Ce contact est si doux, si…. Raaa, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps face à lui. Je vais pour passer mes bras autour de sa taille mais il rompt le baiser et par la même occasion arrête mes mains avec les siennes. [3]

-Tu vas devoir me mériter si tu me veux, fit-il à mon oreille avec une voix hyper sensuelle.

QUOI !!!!!! Il inverse les rôles ou quoi, je…. Il recule, tout en souriant puis s'en va, rentrant dans l'appartement qu'il occupe avec les autres. Il disparaît ainsi alors que j'ai encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est alors que ce crétin de Franck débarque, suivit par Alex qui me mate sans aucune gêne. Tout pour casser l'ambiance et me mettre les nerfs encore plus en pelote. 

-Bah ! On sait plus où on habite, me lance Franck sarcastique.

Il passe devant moi alors que mon regard doit être encore plus noir que la nuit. Ne t'inquiète pas Heero, je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable, enfin…. Si je ne me mets pas à fondre comme neige au soleil. Ce mec à vraiment le don pour le faire. Je balance le sac sur mon épaule et cela heurte la tête de Franck.

-Fais attention, sale malade

-Oups, Sorry, je réponds avec un grand sourire

Puis je rentre dans notre appart, jette le sac et me jette sur mon lit. Raaa, mon lit chéri, tu m'as manqué. Bon, je vais pas montrer tant d'enthousiasme pour ça, c'est qu'un lit. Moi, j'ai plutôt préférer le premier baiser que m'a donner Hee-chan. C'était….. Magique, y'a pas d'autre mot. Je mets mes bras sous ma tête et fixe le plafond. J'avais jamais embrassé un garçon car je sais depuis peu de temps cette préférence mais c'était vraiment… Le Paradis sur terre. 

Mon seul problème c'est que quand je suis avec lui, je perds tous mes moyens, alors comme m'y prendre ? Je suis un peu confus, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Quatre ! Oui… Euh…. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure

-C'est pas grave, je te comprend un peu, fit-il. Je voulais te dire que demain on commence à bosser.

-Raaaaaa, c'est vrai. Shit, j'ai même pas une journée de repos.

-En faite, j'ai parlé avec Trowa

Un grand sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

-Non, pas comme tu penses. On va essayer de faire en sorte que pendant 2 jours tu n'ais pas à travailler.

-2 jours, je répète

-Oui, tu as besoin de récupérer

-Oki, mais si j'ai déjà un jour ce sera bien.

Je le remercie puis il sort, me laissant à mes pensées. Où j'en étais moi ??? A vi, mon fameux plan pour… 

-Raaa, qui c'est ?

-Ton ombre, me répondit Hilde

Elle entra et s'allongea directement à côté de moi.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose oui ou non ? Que je me sois pas tapé Franck pour rien, sinon c'est moi qui te tue.

-Ma parole, vous avez tous quelque chose contre moi, je fais en rigolant.

Elle se relève, mettant sa tête au-dessus de moi, ses yeux bleus interrogateurs et malicieux. J'ai tellement envie de garder cet instant pour moi. Mais d'un côté j'ai besoin de conseil, et elle est la seule à qui je peux confier cela. 

-Il m'a embrassé

-C'est génial ça !

-Bah…

-Quoi ?

J'ai coupé court à sa joie.

-J'ai eut la bêtise de dire " Il ne faut pas s'approcher de ce que je convoite ". Il en a profité pour m'embrasser. Et après, il m'a murmuré " Tu vas devoir me mériter si tu me veux "

Elle me regarde avec un air " T'as fait la pire connerie de ta vie"

-Hey ! Me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est pas ma faute si….

-T'as laissé une phrase s'échapper, fit-elle en levant un sourcil moqueur

-Pffff, j'aurais pas du t'en parler

-Mais siiiii, je te taquineeeeeuh. Je pense que tu as toutes tes chances, d'après ce que tu viens de me raconter

-Pt-être mais ça me fait bizarre.

-De quoi ?

-Ben face à lui, je…. Je craque, je suis incapable de lui résister, c'est comme s'il m'avait pris dans ses filets. [4]

-En tout cas, il te suffit de voir Frank pour partir au quart de tour, fit-elle en rigolant

-C'est pô drôle _

-Ouaih, mais c'est la preuve que….

-ON MANGE crie Wuffy

-C'es vrai que j'étais censée venir te cherche pour ça, tu viens.

Elle me prend le poignet et m'entraîne vers la porte.

-C'est la preuve que quoi ? Je répète troublé par sa phrase

Elle se stop et me fixe avec un sourire tendre.

-Que tu es amoureux ^^. Viens, sinon Wu va nous faire une crise. On en parlera après manger

Je lui souris cette fois c'est moi qui la tire dans la cuisine tout en la chatouillant pour me venger de tout à l'heure. Le repas se passe sans trop de mal, je dévore un peu tout tellement j'ai faim. Puis je vais m'allonger. Je passe mes doigts sur mes lèvres, voulant encore sentir le doux goût des lèvres de Heero sur les miennes. Je m'endors bien vite, épuisé par toutes ses émotions.

****

A suivre

Duo: YES ^^, J'ai enfin embrassé mon Hee-chan

Law: Voui, mais tu l'as pas encore ^^

Duo: Qu'est-ce qu'elle me prépare encore -_-°°°

********************************************************

[1] Shi-sama *faussement outrée* : Quelle insulte ! " Marin d'eau douce " ! Quelle vulgarité ! Quelle décadence ! Quel…

Franck : Ouais bon ça va, c'est pas moi qu'écrit le texte, pas ma faute si mes répliques sont pourries…

Law : Mais c'est fait pour ! T'es un abruti de première, le crétin-méchant-pas-beau de l'histoire, faut bien que tu passes pour un con !

[2] Heero : Raaaaaaaaah ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! convoite-moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!

Law : DUO ! Arrête de prendre tes désirs pour des réalités et….

Heero : oooooooooooh ouiiiiiiiii Duoooooooooooo, plus baaaaaaaaaas, ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii làààààààààà oooooooooooooooh…

Law : ET LACHE MON CLAVIER TOUT DE SUITE !

Duo : Maieuh ! ^^ 

[3] Shi-sama : Maismaismaismais !!!! Pourquoi il s'arrête ce crétin ???!!!

Law : Parce que le lemon est pour plus tard ^____________^

Shi-sama et Duo : T_T

[4] Shi-sama : Ce serait pas plus simple de marquer " Chuis totalement accro à ce mec, il est trop canon " ?

Law : Mais ça fait moins romantiiiiiiique !!! é_è

********************************************************

Bon, laissez moi un review 

Kisu !

Law 

^_____^


	13. Chap 13,Repos

****

P'tite Note: Voili un chapitre un peu naze mais bon, ça sert pour introduire une suite super croustillante qu'il faut qu j'écrive d'ailleurs ^^00. Bon, j'ai rien d'autre de perticulier à dire si ce n'est que ………………….. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA J'ai dépassé les 90 reviews * saute de partout * Bientôt 100 * chante * Bientôt 100 * chante * Bientôt 100 * chante * Oo Bon, je me calme un peu est je répond aux reviews ^____________________________________^.

****

Pitchoune: Viiiiiiii Franck va le regrette mais j'y mit en place un torture encore pluuuuus grande * en mode sadique * T'inquiète il va en baver. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon en ado qui comprend po grand chose et ça va être marrant ^^. En tout cas, mici pour ton review Kisu !!!

****

Mely: Duo va conquérir Heero dans pas longtemps, pris ^^ Je pense même qu'il y aura un lemon. 

Duo: Ca serait po trop tot, c'est le seul fic ou y'en a pas

Law: ^^0 Je sais mais tu allais po lui sauter dessus comme ça, non mais

Heero: * regard de pervers * ça m'aurait po déplut

Duo: Moi nooon pluuuuus * ronronne contre Heero *

Law: Mouaih bah ça va, y'a des chambre pour ça

Duo * entraîne Heero * Merci de nous prêter la tienne ^__________^

Law: Et ça recommence -_- Bon, merci beaucoup pour ton review ^^ ( je me suis un peu égaré mwa )

****

Loumiolla: ##^^## Mici beaucoup. Voili la suite que tu attendais tant ^^

****

ChtiteElfie: Mais comment peux-tu être aussi missante avec ce pauvre Franck ^^ T'inquiète, il va le regretter mais un peu de patience, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ~__^. Et pi, je veux pas que ce fic devienne gore mwa, y'en a d'autre qui s'en charge.

****

Makena: Duo va s'activé, promis, il va même sortir le grand jeux ^^ Mici pour ton review ma coupineuh ^^

****

Dstine: Et vi, j'ai fait un Heero pas si congelé que ça ^^. Mais c'est po drôle quand il est en mode Ice-man, et pi ça désatbilise pa mon pitit Duo ^^. Bref, merci pour ton review.

****

Misao girl: Merci beaucoup pour le review, ça m'a fait plaisir. Et voui, Shinigami à toujours le dernier mot ^^

****

Mademoiselle Sora: Merci d'avoir lu la suite même si tu es débordée #^^#. Et pis, je ne te laisserais po approcher Duo grrrrrrrr je mord mwa, po touche si jamais il est po avec Heero ( et même si il est avec ^____^). Et pi je crains rien car mes cheveux son in-coupable ^^. Et pi, je lui fais po de misère lol.  
  
Bon, je vous laisse découvrir la suite. BoNnE lEcTuRe

****

Chapitre 13 : Repos ?????

J'émerge lentement de ma looooongue nuit de sommeil. Raaaa, qu'est-ce que c'est bien de dormir dans un lit, un vrai ^^. Mais j'y pense…. Quatre doit être allé bosser. Bon, je flémarde dans mon lit ou…..PS2 ??? c'est décidé, je me lève car j'ai mon estomac qui crie famine. L'appart est vide. C'est cooool, je l'ai pour mwa tout seul. Rectification, y'a mon dragon préféré.

-Bonjour, je fais en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Bien dormi ?

-Comme un loir ^__________^

Je m'affale sur le premier siège qui vient. Wu me sourit. Waouh, il sait sourire. Je le vois rarement comme ça.

-Tu sais que tu nous as manqué

-C'est vrai ??? je fais avec un air de gamin

-Shazi. Pfffff, par contre t'as pas changé !

-Hey !

Il pose une assiette devant moi. Coooooooooooooool, il m'a fait un breakfast. Ah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est cette chose ??Alors, y'a du bacon grillé, des œufs, du jambon, un morceau de gruyère et des rostis ( patates coupées en fines lamelles ). Voilà, vous savez tous. Ah oui ! J'oubliais le verre de jus d'orange ^^. Miam !

-Merci Wu

-Y'a pas de quoi

Il se rassoit, sirotant son café.

-Quat' est déjà au boulot ?

-Ben, il est parti ce matin avec Hilde.

Je dévore mon breakfast avec l'intention d'aller à la plage pour voir ce qu'ils font et surtout pour mater mon petit japonais.

-Dit, tu viens avec moi à la plage ?

-Tu n'as pas projeté de jouer avec ta maudite boite noire, fit-il sarcastique.

Ah ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là, moi, jouer à la PS2 alors que ma futur proie est avec mon ennemi.

-Nan, je préfère mater, je réponds avec un grand sourire

Je vois Wufei soupirer. Héhéhé à quoi veut-il que je pense d'autre ? Bon, je me lève et un étrange "hum hum" m'arrête. Je me retourne, fixant Wu qui attend quelque chose de ma part.

-Je t'ai peut-être fait à manger mais tu laves ta vaisselle.

Il se lève sous mes yeux et sort de la cuisine. Raaaaa, quel rabat joie ! Bon, je prend le tout et lave dans l'évier avant de poser sur la machine turquoise de Quatre qui sert d'égouttoir. Puis je m'éclipse dans ma chambre. Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ??? Allez, mon seul short noir qui me reste, bon, j'en ai d'autre mais c'est ma mère qui les a mit " Au cas où t'en ai besoin " Beurk, ils sont tous ridicules et pis, je met que du noir mwa.

Je l'enfile et…. Bon, je vais quand même le faire. Je prend tout les vêtements qui sont dispersés de part et d'autre de ma chambre pour en faire un tas dans un coin afin que la prochaine fois, ils aillent à la laverie ^^. Je finis pas sortir de mon repère et je vois Wuffy avec son livre et sa serviette qui m'attend. Bon, ben….Mwa, je pars qu'avec ma serviette. On sort du bâtiment et on se dirige vers la plage qui est pas mal remplie. Tous les touristes ont du débarquer pendant mon exil ^^°°. Wufei se dirige sans peine entre les serviettes qui jonche le sol et les pâtés de sables. Il nous a conduit vers Quatre et Hilde. En plus, y'a de la place ^^. C'est bizarre, ils sont pô tous là ???

-B'jour Quat'man

Le blond me fait un signe de la main avec un grand sourire tandis que Hilde vient vers nous. 

-Coucou, bien dormi dans ton lit ^^

-Vouiiiiii. Euh !! Où il est ?

Hilde sourit. C'est vrai que je l'ai pas vu, ni Franck et ça me plait pô du tout.

-Il est parti faire un tour de la plage avec Trowa. Heero n'arrête pas de le rambaler.

Niark Niark C'est bien fait pour lui. Il faut à tout prix que j'arrive à avoir mon Hee-chan avant la fin de cette semaine. Sinon, je crois que je vais péter un câble ou bien lui démolir la gueule ^^. Tiens, y'a Zeck qui vient vers nous !!

-Bonjours Duo, est-ce que ça va ?

-Bien, merci ^^

-Ca te dérange si je te demande un service, on aurait besoin de toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-On a mit en place une sorte de garderie pour enfants, tu voudrais pas la tenir avec Hilde ?

-Ouais, y'a pas de problème ^^

-Merci, beaucoup, tu nous enlèves un poids

-Bon, ben…'Lut Wu ^^

Et je repars avec eux, laissant notre chinois seul. Au moins, il pourra lire tranquille. Zeck nous conduit vers un parc fermé avec quelques attractions. Notre moniteur nous explique que les parents laissent leurs enfants pendant un court moment, histoire de se baigner tranquille ou autre ^^

-Chouette, fit Hilde en s'asseyant, on va s'ennuyer à mourir

-C'est bien mieux que d'être sur la plage avec de mauvaises fréquentations ^___^

-Ah ! Tu m'étonnes !

-Dis-moi, ça te dirais d'aller en boîte se soir ?

-Hein !!!

-Bah oui ! Pour s'amuser un peu

-Et draguer ton japonais, fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux

-Mouais ^^

-Moi, je veux bien mais….Chais po si Quatre va vouloir. Tu étais sensé te reposer.

-Bah ! Je serais le convaincre avec un argument de taille ^^

-Mouais

Elle est pas très convaincue. Mais mwa ze veux faire la fête _

-T'es avec moi ou pas ?

-Bien sûr que oui, répondit-elle avec un large sourire. Et tu comptes les inviter ?

-Evidemment ^^

-Et comment ?

-Bah, je vais leur demander !

-Même Franck, fit-elle en levant un sourcil

Je lui fais un grand sourire. Je vais surtout pas l'oublier, je veux qu'il me voit à l'œuvre avec Heero…Et surtout qu'il voit quand je lui prendrais le japonais sous les yeux.

-Non, fit-elle moqueuse, tu vas pas……

-YES ^_______________________________________________^

-Tu vas quoi ? Fit une voix

Je me retourne et je vois Quatre et Trowa derrière nous.

-Alors, tu vas faire quoi ? Répète l'arabe

-Je….

Gloups, il va m'engueuler comme du poisson pourri.

-Je pensais aller en boîte ce soir ^__________________________^

Quatre me regarde avec un air trèèèèèèès réprobateur. Il a pas aimé ma suggestion.

-Duo ! Tu es sensé te reposer !

-Mais j'ai envie de m'amuser mwa _ Trowa, tu viens ?

-Je vois pas de problème

Quatre jette un regard réprobateur au grand brun qui esquive un sourire. Et hop, un petit blond au blush ^^. Il est so cute comme ça.

-Alors Quat-chou, j'imagine que c'est oui ^___^

-Ben…Euh… Oui, finit-il avec une petite voix

-Trowa, je compte sur toi pour inviter les autres.

-Même Franck, fit-il en levant un sourcil.

-Ouais, je fais avec un big sourire

Il me regarde bizarrement, comme s'il me soupçonnait de quelque chose. Je vois pô ce qui clocherait ^^. J'ai juste….un élan de gentillesse.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Vi ^^

Et hop, re-regard soupçonneux des 2 garçons qui sont devant moi.

-Mais quoi ???? 

-Rien, lâche Trowa

Je jette un coup d'œil vers le mini portail où il y a quelques parents qui attendent. 

-Bon, j'y vais, Baito oblige ^^

Je me dirige vers eux et leur ouvre. Les enfants se dirigent vers les jeux. Je réponds à leurs questions puis je retourne vers mes amis sauf qu'ils sont 2 de plus. Y'a Franck et mon Heero ^^.

-Tiens, le rescapé était de repos, ne ?

-Si mais je préfère me rendre utile^^

Et là, je me vois bien en train de lui démolir sa petite gueule mais je vais éviter. Y'a tout de même des enfants ici.

-Vous venez avec nous ce soir ? ^___^

-On va en boîte, enchaîne Hilde pour m'aider

-Pourquoi pas, dit mon japonais qui soit dit en passant ne m'avais pas quitté des yeux ^^

YES !!! La machine Shinigami est en marche et rien ne peut m'arrêter niéhéhéhé. Franck me lance un regard noir. Même pô peur ^______^

Finalement, la journée s'est bien passée et assez vite. Hilde et moi, on a gardé des enfants toute la journée, enfin on a arrêté à 16h. On a eu la visite de tout le monde. Heero est resté avec nous même si il y avait un détail gênant. Réléna n'a pas arrêté de monopoliser Hilde pour parler boutique. La pauvre, elle déteste ça ^^. Quatre a aussi essayé de me dissuader mais j'ai sorti l'argument grand brun ténébreux et il a pas résisté. Je suis allé voir Wu pour le tenir au courant et il a accepté.

On rentre tout les 4 à l'appart pour se préparer et pis manger car j'ai une faim de loup. En plus, c'est Quat'man qui fait la cuisine. Miam ! Bon, méditons sur la tenue de la soirée. J'ai étalé tout mes vêtements devant moi, les considérant, trouvant le choix cornélien.

-T'arrives pas à choisir ^^

-Naan

Je la regarde. On dirait qu'elle à déjà choisi ma tenue.

-Vas-y !

Elle prend un pantalon noir en cuir qui est vachement moulant et un débardeur noir avec un diablotin. 

-Tu crois ? Je fais hésitant

-Bah ! Tu préfères autre chose ?

Je prend une sorte de petit veston en cuir. Il n'a pas de manche et je le porte toujours à demi ouvert, ça fait plus provocant.

-Oui, crie-t-elle, j'adore et tu laisses bien ouvert sur ta croix.

-Adjugé vendu ^^

-Si avec ça il ne tombe pas raide dingue, je lui colle une gifle.

-Mouais, tu évites tout de même

Elle me sourit. Elle est génial ma Hilde.

-A table !!!

-YESSSSSSSSSS ^______________________________^

Je cours dans la cuisine. Hilde arrive peu après. Nous mangeons assez tranquillement en parlant de notre journée.

-Tu sais où tu veux nous emmener ? Me demande Quatre

-Voui, je l'ai repéré pas loin. Trowa et moi on a discuté à se sujet et il a dit que cela avait une bonne réputation dans le coin. Et pis, on se retrouve là-bas et si on veut bouger, on bouge.

-C'est bien un plan à la Maxwell, ça.

-Bah ! On a toujours fais comme ça.

-Ouais, quand c'est toi qui organise les soirées, renchérit le chinois.

Je lui tire la langue. Grrrrrr Elles sont toujours bien mes soirées. Bon, j'aide Quatre pour débarrasser et laver la vaisselle ou plutôt, je l'essuie. ^^ Après, je vais à la douche qui est libre car Quat-chou m'a laissé passer en premier. Je retourne dans ma chambre, les cheveux dans une serviette. Je les brosse et les démêle puis je les sèche. Bon, pour faire une zolie tresse, j'ai besoin d'une personne.

-Hilde baby !

-Yes !

-Tu peux me faire ma natte toplaiiiiiiit

Elle me fait un tresse bien plus potable que moi. Puis je m'habille avec mon pantalon noir moulant et mon petit veston cuir. Je remonte la fermeture à moitié de façon à ce qu'on voit ma croix scintiller sur ma peau blanche.

-T'es a croquer ^^

-Merci, mais je compte bien croquer quelqu'un ce soir.

Cela me fait tout drôle de dire ça. Je le veux mais j'ai un peu peur…. Je n'est jamais fait ça avec un mec. Mais lui il est siii… Booooo. C'est alors que je remarque la tenue de mon amie. Elle est jolie avec son top bleu foncé à paillettes et une mini jupe bleu foncé aussi. 

-Vous êtes superbe très chère ^^

-Merci #^^#

On sort de la chambre pour tomber sur Wu et quatre. Notre petit chinois est habillé de blanc, pantalon et chemise. Quat-chou est vêtu d'une chemise bleu pale et d'un jean. Mouaih, vive l'effort vestimentaire. On dirait qu'y'a que Hilde et moi qui allons en boîte.

-Tu vas sortir comme ça ?, me fais Wu avec des grands yeux.

-Voui ^^

-Heureusement que t'as déjà ta cible, on dirait une fille en chaleur.

Je m'approche de lui, imitant un chat à l'affût.

-Pourquoi tu veux que je change ? Je fais avec un ton mielleux.

-Nan merci, fit-il en me repoussant

Hihihi, il est marrant avec son air dégoûté le Wuffy. Bon, on sort de l'appart et on se dirige vers la boîte de nuit que j'ai repéré. On a convenu avec les autres de s'y retrouver. Attention les yeux, je suis de sorti ^^

****

A suivre

Law: FINI ^^

Duo: Mais nan c'est po fini

Law: Mais de recopier ce chapitre, Idiot 

Duo: Préfère ça. Et plus, chuis pas encore avec mon Hee-chan

Law: Mouais, mais c'est long de recopier ses chapitres

Duo: T'as qu'à pas faire de brouillons

Law: Viiiii, mais si je les fais po, j'avancerais jamais 

Duo: Bon alors vaut mieux que tu les fasses

Law: Missant

Shi-sama : En plus j'la vois mal se trimballer en cours avec son ordi ^^

Law : ^^ Bon, laissez moi un review Kisu !


	14. Chap 14,Sea, Sex And Night

****

P'tite Note: Attention……. LEMON ^^ Chuis toute content de moi, et je me suis drôlement amusée avec ce chapitre, vous verrez pourquoi.

****

Pitchoune: Je crois que je coffre fort n'est pas possible ^^0 Bien que cette idée m'a vachement plus ^________^. Merci de encore et toujours lire mon fic. Kisu ^^

****

Dstine: Mici, mais ma tête et un peu cour-circuité en ce moment. J'ai un pitit problème avec moi-même ^^0. Et avec mes cours, mais c'est po le pire. Bref, j'ai fait ce chapitre, l'autre est encore sur brouillon ^^0. Merci pour ton rev'

****

Misao girl: Vip Frank va morfler mais po de suite ^^ J'avoue que j'ai eut une supra idée mais c'est pour dans quelque chapitre, alors d'ici là, j'espère que celui-ci va te plaire. 

****

Mely: Mais tu sais trèèès bien qu'il fait jamais laissez un Duo en liberté et encore pire dans une boite, ça fait des ravages ^^ Tu va voir quel dégâts il va faire. Mici pour le rev' ~__^

****

ChtiteElfie: Mais…… Comment ça ??????? Bon, je met la suite mais ze veux plus que tu me fasse la tête, chui toute triste sinon et pi quand je suis triste j'écris pô. ^^0. J'espère que ça va te plaire. Mici pour le rev'

****

Lian Landra: Pour une fois, tu te trompe ^_^. Et pis, c'est po grave si tu me review que de temps en temps, du moment que tu peux, fait le ^^. Moi aussi je manque cruellement de temps, je crois que je vais finir par me dopé à la vitamine pour rester la nuit sur mon ordi et assuré la journée en cours car j'ai jamais le temps de faire ce que je veux. C'est un peut impossible malheureusement -_- Bref, la suite vient lentement car j'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Merci pour ton rev' KISU !

****

Clôtho: Tu va voir, Hilde va avoir un prétendant et pour Franck, je sais pô quel sort je lui réserve. J'ai une petite idée mais bon, on verra suivant la tournure des évènements. ^^ Bref, mici pour ton long rev' KISU

****

Makena: Vip il est à croquer Duo et devine qui va avoir le droit de le goûter ^^ Bon, je suis po responsable car mon autre moi ( qui n'a toujours pas de nom mais ça ne serait tarder ) à prit les commandes -_- J'espère que ca va te plaire ma pitite Mak' ^^ KISU

Bon, je vous laisse découvrir la suite. BoNnE lEcTuRe

****

Chapitre 14 : Sea, Sex And Night

On arrive à la boite qui se nomme " Paraiso". J'aime bien ce nom, ça fait exotique ^^. On entre à l'intérieur où tout le monde se déhanche sur de la musique latino. Je fais un rapide tour de la salle du regard. Y'a le bar sur la gauche et la piste à droite. Les tables sont vers le fond et il y a même une sortie qui donne sur la plage, où il doit y avoir des tables car des personnes vont et viennent. J'adoooore cet endroit ^___^ Je prend la main d'Hilde et me dirige vers une table miraculeusement vide. 

-Je reviens, je fais une fois que Quatre et Wufei sont installés

Je vais au bar prendre de la boisson ^^. Je reviens donc à la table avec des verres, une bouteille et un pichet.

-J'ai pris de la Vodka orange pour commencer ^_^

-Maxwell, tu voudrais pas te calmer un peu !

-Mwa !!!!! Me calmer ? Dans un endroit pareil, tu rêves Wu-man

Il marmonne quelque chose mais je me contente de remplir les verres, assez modérément car la soirée ne fait que commencer et pis, je suis pas là pour me bourrer la gueule _0. Bon, j'espère qu'ils vont pas tarder. On attend quelques minutes avant de les voir arriver.

C'est Trowa qui montre le bout de son nez en premier. Il est vachement classe….. Il a un pantalon vert foncé avec une chemise rouge pétante avec des fleurs d'Hibiscus. Je me serait bien marré mais ça lui allais trop bien. Puis, y'a Alex qui le suit. Il est plutôt mignon avec son pantalon blanc et son débardeur rouge sang. Ils viennent vers nous après que je leur ais fait un petit signe discret. Je jette un coup d'œil à Quatre qui est de plus en plus rouge. Heureusement que ça se voit pas trop avec les spots qui éclairent la piste.

-B'soir ^^

-Salut, fit Alex en ayant les yeux rivés sur Hilde.

Ben quoi ! Il a jamais vu une fille en mini jupe ? Rooooooo, aurait-il trouvé un autre centre d'intérêt ? ^__^. Tu me diras, il est mignon avec ses cheveux châtains en pique, fixant de ses deux noisettes ma meilleure amie. Bon, j'arrête, j'ai l'impression de vendre un produit lol. Bon, c'est quand qu'il arrive !!!

Et là, je le vois entrer dans la boite avec Franck et…… Ils sont justement en train de s'engueuler vu leur tête. Heero est habillé d'un jean délavé hyper moulant, dévoilant les fines courbes de ses jambes musclées. Il a un débardeur moulant blanc. Raaaaaaaaa il est boooooo * baveuuuuh * Un peu de tenu mon vieux, il vient par ici.

-'Lut ^^

Il me sourit tandis que Franck arrive et me fusille du regard. Il perd pas ses habitudes celui-la. Il pourrait même être en accord avec un certain chinois de ma connaissance ^^. Ils s'assoient eux aussi et se servent un verre. Mais mwa chuis pas là pour rester le cul sur le fauteuil même si mon japonais n'est pas loin.

-Hilde baby ?

-Yes !

Je lui lance un regard qu'elle comprend rapidement. On se lève tous les deux et on va sur la piste de danse. Je commence à danser, me déhanchant sur le rythme de la music.

-Duo !

-Hn ?

-T'as intérêt à ne pas faire trop de bruit ce soir ~___^

-Ah! Ah! Ah! Très drôle.

Elle me tire la langue puis s'esquive derrière moi, me collant. Nous dansons l'un contre l'autre, ses mains parcourant ma taille dans des gestes remplis de sensualité. Je sais qu'elle fait tout ça pour le rendre un pu plus jaloux, bien qu'on adore aussi danser comme ça tout les deux. Je vois Quatre et Trowa nous rejoindre suivit de près par les autres, même Wuffy ^^

Heero n'arrête pas de fixer Hilde alors que je continue à jouer le jeu avec elle. Et puis, voir Franck fulminer, c'est tout aussi marrant. Le pauvre clown, il sait pas vraiment danser. Il tente de se rapprocher de Heero mais…… Ca n'a aucun effet. Est-ce que ça serait exagéré si je disait qu'il était plutôt subjugué par ma danse ? ^^

Malgré ma danse avec l'allemande, Heero se rapproche progressivement. Nous dansons à trois sous un regard noir. Je ne sais pô du tout qui ça peut-être ^^

-Fonce, murmure Hilde

Puis, elle me lâche la taille, me poussant doucement dans les bras de mon amour. Il est vraiment super sexy quand il danse. Wow ! La musique défile sans que je m'en rende compte et nous arrivons au moment fatidique : Les slows !!!!!! Maman, j'ai peur _. Bon, je fais comme si je voulais partir mais un bras m'attrape la taille. Bingo ! ^___________^

Il se rapproche de moi avec un air hyper sexy à fondreeeeeeeeuuuuuhhhhh. Je me colle contre lui tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Hilde qui danse avec cet Alex. Hey !!! Mais il lui pelotte les fesses à ma copine !!!! Bon, je me concentre sur Heero, Hilde sait se débrouiller toute seule. Il est tout de même bizarre ce gars !!!

Je passe mes bras autour du cou, effleurant sa peau halée. Je plonge mes yeux dans ses deux perles océan. C'est tout juste si je prend conscience de Franck qui est assit à notre table en train de fulminer de rage. Puis je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou et me murmure :

-Je pensais que tu aurais été plus……. Entreprenant !

Au moment où il prononce ses mots, il presse son bassin contre le mien. Que je sois entreprenant !!!! Mais j'ai tellement la trouille de ne pas être à la hauteur !!! J'ai peur de ce moment-LA et puis si jamais il me compare à….. Raaaa, naaan n'y pense pas !!!!! Bon, arrête de te poser des questions Maxwell et agis ! 

Je le regarde puis je me rapproche doucement de ses lèvres dont je veux tant goûter la saveur. Je dépose mes lèvres contre celle de l'homme de mes rêves. Je les goûte, avec délectation. Je passe doucement ma langue sur ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrent, puis je glisse ma langue à l'intérieur pour venir caresser la sienne. Je sens sa main remonter de ma taille jusqu'à ma nuque dans une tendre caresse, qui accentue notre baiser. Mais c'est sa langue qui caresse la mienne avec avidité. Ce baiser, tendre au début, devient passionné.

Il quitte mes lèvres et là, je reste comme un con. Je dois être tout rouge alors qu'il a toujours son emprise sur ma taille. Je me perd dans ses yeux bleus océan alors qu'il me sourit. My God ! J'ai la trouille de la suite, c'est ça je….J'ai pas le temps de penser plus qu'il me tire doucement dehors. Le vent frais caresse mon visage, me faisant reprendre pieds sur terre.

-Heero, on peut pas les laisser.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il me prend la taille.

-On s'en fiche des autres, ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller sans nous. Et puis, j'ai envie de me balader avec toi, finit-il en murmurant.

Gloups ! Je vais me retrouver tout seul avec lui. Bon, ça va aller Maxwell, c'est comme un rencard normal sauf que là c'est avec celui que tu désires, que demander de mieux ? Il se détache et me prend tendrement la main. On marche au bord de la plage sans se soucier du reste. C'est monstrueusement agréable. Il est vraiment canon…..Et dire qu'il est avec moi maintenant ^^. 

Sans m'en rendre compte, il me conduit jusque devant nos appartements. Je le suis bêtement Oo Mais qu'est-ce que je dis mwa ???? Il me sourit tout en se rapprochant, entourant ma taille d'un bras, tandis que sa main libre passe derrière ma nuque dans une douce caresse, me rapprochant de lui. Il m'embrasse, caressant le bas de mon dos mais il finit bien vite par aller plus loin. Heero glisse sa main dans mon pantalon, caressant mes fesses. Je rompt le baiser; le fixant sérieusement ( Enfin, du plus sérieux qu'il m'est possible à moi Duo Maxwell ^^ )

-Quoi ? Fit-il avec un air innocent et un sourire coquin. J'y peux rien si t'es à croquer ^^

Roooooooo, toi aussi, je t'assure. Je me retrouve alors contre le mur alors qu'il m'embrasse tout en caressant mon torse par la petite ouverture que laisse mon veston. Huuuummmmm. Je me met à ronronner oubliant toutes mes peurs entre ses bras musclés. Je passe mes deux bras derrière sa nuque, caressant sa chevelure peu ordonnée. Je rompt le baiser.

-On ferait mieux de rentrer ?

Un sourire, puis il m'entraîne vers son appart mais là, je le stoppe net, pas question de le faire dans cet appart.

-Quoi encore ?

-Je refuse catégoriquement de voir ce con à mon réveil.

Il explose de rire, me prenant affectueusement par la taille, me retrouvant une fois de plus dans ses bras.

-Excuse-moi Duo, j'avais pas pensé à ça ^^

-Mouais, ben c'est ce qui m'a arrêté moi !

Il dépose des baisers dans mon cou, remontant jusqu'à mon oreille.

-On va donc dans votre appart ?

-Yes

Je l'embrasse puis j'ouvre la porte. Je referme derrière nous et je l'entraîne vers ma chambre. Aie ! Y'a rien de rangé. Y'a juste la pile de linge qui a subitement disparut. Je suis le plus nul des nuls. Ses bras enserre ma taille, posant son menton sur mon épaule.

-Tu es le roi du rangement ^^

-Mouais, fais pas attention, je fais gêné.

-Pas grave. On a pas vraiment besoin que ça soit rangé.

Il referme la porte sans lâcher ma taille puis il recommence à déposer des baisers le long de ma nuque, tout en caressant mon bas ventre avec des gestes sensuels. Je me retourne pour lui faire face, le regardant avec désir. Heero capture mes lèvres tout en descendant la fermeture éclair de mon veston noir. Il me le retire tout en caressant ma peau. Je passe mes mains sous son débardeur et le lui retire, rompant notre baiser pour mieux le reprendre après. 

Je me colle contre son torse finement musclé. J'aime le sentir si près de moi, sa peau est aussi douce que la pêche. Il me fait doucement reculer jusqu'au lit sauf que…. Je me prend les pieds dans quelque chose et je trébuche, me retrouvant étalé sur mon lit, comme un con. Heero éclate de rire et moi, je vire au rouge carmin. J'chuis troooooop nul -_- Mon japonais s'arrête peu à peu de rire, puis se place au dessus de moi, arborant un grand sourire.

-Tu sais que tu es trop toi …

-Ca va, si c'est pour te foutre de ma gueule tu peux sortir.

Oups ! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis mwa !!!! Je suis le premier des crétins de la galaxie, y'a plus aucun doute. Heero continue de me sourire et se penche vers moi, son souffle chaud dans mon cou.

-Pourquoi je partirais ? …… Tu n'en as pas envie ?

-Hein !!! O_O Non, c'est pas ça, je…..

Raaaa, Maxwell, trouve quelque chose d'intelligent à dire au moins une fois dans ta vie…… Rien ne sort à part la jolie teinte rouge de mes joues. Bon alors faut que je sorte quelque chose…. Même si c'est pas intelligent !!! Il continue de me sourire et dépose un petit baiser sur mes lèvres, ensuite la mâchoire puis il finit par me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

-Je serais gentil, chuchote-t-il.

Gloups ! Il a compris, enfin, difficile de pas comprendre. Mon japonais commence à descendre ses baisers le long de mon cou pour arriver sur mon torse. Il lèche mon téton, durci par le plaisir du à ses caresses. Je gémis…..C'est si bon…. Il s'amuse à les mordiller ce qui fait augmenter mon désir. Je sens que mon pantalon de cuir devient trop étroit et comprime mon sexe. Heero continue de descendre laissant une traîner de lave sur ma peau. 

Il s'amuse à déposer des baisers vers mon nombril tout en déboutonnant mon pantalon. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir de désir. Je le veux plus que jamais…. Il retire mon pantalon de cuir ainsi que mon boxer, libérant enfin mon membre qui se dresse sous le désir. Je sens ses baisers déposés sadiquement sur mes bourses. Alors que je m'y attend le moins, il prend en bouche mon membre, m'arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Ma respiration devient saccadée, haletante, je gémis sous ce plaisir qui commence à me faire perdre pieds.

Le rythme de sa bouche, léchant mon membre encore dur par le plaisir. Ses mouvements de va et viens se faisaient de plus en plus rapide. Heero me présente ses doigts et je commence à les humidifier, les léchant comme s'ils étaient enduits d'un liquide sucrée puis me les retire. Je pousse un grognement de mécontentement bientôt perdu dans mes gémissements. 

C'est alors que je sens un de ses doigts entrer dans mon intimité, m'arrachant un faible cri de douleur. Puis, il en introduit un autre et un autre, les remuant convulsivement. Je me sens perdu dans ce flux d'émotions, je perd pieds, me laissant complètement faire par l'homme de mes rêves. Je me libère dans sa gorge alors qu'il retire ses doigts. Il arrête de s'activer autour de mon sexe. Je grogne, cherchant à aller plus loin dans sa gorge en donnant un coup de bassin. De sa main libre, il retient ma taille alors que de l'autre il retire son pantalon. Il donne un dernier baiser sur le haut de mon membre avant de remonter jusqu'à mes lèvres qu'il capture dans un tendre baiser.

Je pousse un faible cri lorsqu'il s'introduit dans mon intimité. Il caresse tendrement ma taille, me couvrant de baiser. J'aime cette façon qu'il a d'être attentionné. Je l'embrasse passant mes bras autour de son cou et alors, il se met doucement en mouvement. Nos deux corps liés, se mouvant sur le même rythme, dans un échange de caresses tendres et passionnées. Je le sens se répandre en moi et je ne tarde pas à me libérer de nouveau entre nous.

Heero se retire de moi mais il enserre la taille, se bédouinnant contre moi. Je referme mon étreinte sur lui, déposant des baisers sur son cou, profitant de cette douce chaleur qu'est son corps contre le mien. Je lui caresse affectueusement les cheveux. Je le retrouve endormi contre moi. Il est si beau comme ça…. Je me blottis contre lui….. Je l'aime vraiment mon japonais….. Je l'aime tout court. J'espère que cela ne sera pas juste un amour de vacance. Je ne tarde pas à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée mais heureux…. Heureux d'avoir l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde rien que pour moi.

****

A suivre

Law: FINI ^_____________________^

Duo: YAATTTTTTAAAAAAA, j'ai enfin mon Hee-chan * méga sourire *

Shi-sama: * lol * J'adore * ptdr * ta joli gamelle.^____________________________________________^

Duo: Ca va -_- C'est po ma faute

Law: Si, t'avais qu'à ranger ta chambre ^^

Shi-sama: Exactement * lol *

Heero: Laissez lui quand même un review ^___~

Shi-sama: HEEEEEEEEEEEEE-KOOOOOOOOI * saute au cou de Heero * Dit tu me sourit comme à Duo dans le fic ^^ Parce que t'arrêtes po de sourire et c'est siiii kawaiiiiiiiiiiii

Heero: …

Duo: SHIIIIIIII, po touche à mon homme !!!

Law: Hey ! C'est moi qui décide * attrape Duo * On va parler toi et moi ^^

Duo: Bye ^^0


	15. Chap 15,Un petit goût de Paradis

****

Titre : A la mer

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com 

****

Source : Gundam Wing en vacance ^^

****

Genre : UA, Romance, Sea Sex And Suunnnnn * chante *

****

Couples : 1x2x1, F-1, F-2, du 3x4 à l'horizon et H x ? ?

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est bien dommage -_-

****

P'tite Note: Voili le début d'une romance qui a l'air de bien tourner, enfin, c'est que le début nihéhé è_é. Je répond aux reviews :

****

Pitchoune.Z: Merci pour ton rev' et je suis contente que ça te plaise. C'est vrai que l'idée que Duo se casse la gueule m'avais bien fait marrer lol. Bon, j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

****

ChtiteElfie: T'inquiète j'ai déjà pensé à tout ça et je crois que les embrouilles vont arriver ^^, j'aime les embrouilles niark niark. Et pis, je crois que je vais aussi m'amuser à caser Franck, chuis pô sûr ^-^. En attendant, voici ce chapitre et merci pour le rev' 

****

Misao Girl: Merci pour ton review ^^

****

Dstine : Bizarre tout le monde attend cette confrontation entre Duo et Franck * sourire sadique * Je crois que ça va chauffer ^^. Merci pour ton rev'

****

Makena: Mici ma chirie pour ton rev' et puis bonne chance pour tes partielles ^^. Chui sûr que ça va bien ce passer, t'es la meilleure ^_^. Bon, je crois que ce chapitre va te plaire. C'est kawaii tout plein mais ça va pô durer, tu me connais lol

****

Zaza: Merci pour ton rev' et je t'assure que c'est pô fini ^^

****

Kilala_hunters : Et vi, c'est trèès romantique ^^ J'aime le romantique ^^ Mais faut bien que ça sois tout mignon tout plein quand ça va pô pour d'autres ^^0 Mici pour le rev'

****

Lu: Merci pour le petit mot, la suite et bien la voici ^^

****

PS : Je vais partir en vacance la semaine prochaine ( YAOUH ! ! ! Je vais faire du Ski * gagatise * ) alors profité bien de ce chapitre car vous en aurez pas d'autre ^__________________^

BoNnE lEcTuRe

****

Chapitre 15 : Un petit goût de Paradis

Je me réveille doucement, sentant une douce chaleur contre moi. Je sens une main caresser mes cheveux alors que deux cobalts me fixent. Je me rapproche de lui et lui donne un petit baiser.

-B'jour Heero, je fais avec un grand sourire.

Il me le rend tout en me prenant tendrement dans ses bras, caressant tendrement ma peau.

-Bonjour Tenshi 

-Tenshi ??? Ca veut dire quoi ???? [1]

-Ange, fit-il en reprenant mes lèvres dans un doux baiser.

Ce que j'aime qu'il soit aussi câlin ^^. Je suis un ange, son Ange ^_____________________^. Mais il rompt le baiser, me regardant avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

-Tu veux peut-être que je ne t'appelle pas comme ça, dit-il avec tristesse.

-Non, j'aime bien ^^. Et puis, si seulement j'ai le droit de t'appeler Hee-chan ?

Pour toute réponse, il m'embrasse. Ah ! Je suis au Paradis. Je me colle contre lui, c'est si agréable d'avoir le contact de sa peau sur la mienne. N'empêche, y'a une question qui me trotte dans la tête…. Pourquoi il a quitté Franck ? D'ailleurs, je me demande tout court comment il a fait pour sortir avec lui ? Heero me regarde avec tant de tendresse…. Raaaaaaaaaaaaaa, je fond…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? Me demande-t-il devant mon air préoccupé.

-Rien, je fais innocemment.

Il lève un sourcil, peu convaincu par ma réponse. Il s'amuse à me chatouiller les côtes alors que je m'y attendais pas. Je me mets à rire, essayant vainement de me défendre.

-Alors ? Fit-il triomphant. Tu me dis ou je recommence ?

-Ok…. Je respire profondément. Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais quitté Franck, c'est tout, je finis un peu honteux.

Il prend un air grave et me fixe. Oups ! Boulette !!!! Je prends son visage entre mes mains.

-Laisse tomber ma question Hee-chan, c'était encore une de mes idées stupides ^^0

Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes et il me répond après quelques secondes, passant au dessus de moi, me dominant complètement. Je me laisse faire, parce que j'adore quand c'est lui. Il rompt le baiser, me fixant de ses deux mers bleues.

-Je l'ai quitté car c'était simplement physique entre lui et moi et je…. C'est pas le genre de relation que je cherche. Et si j'ai bien deviné ta pensée, je peux te dire que tu es largement mieux que lui, en tout point, me murmure-t-il.

* Blush * Je pensais pas qu'il allait me sortir ça !!!! Il veut pas qu'une relation physique… Moi non plus, car cette tendresse qu'il manifeste à mon égard est tellement agréable….. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, caressant la base de sa nuque.

-Merci mais je n'en demandais pas tant #^^#

-Je sais, mais je tiens à ce que tu ne te fasses pas de film à ce sujet ^^

Je lui souris, rapprochant ses lèvres si tendres des miennes pour encore goûter leur goût si délicieux. Pendant ce doux moment, un énorme gargouillis émanant de mon ventre se fait entendre. Heero ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

-Et bah !

-Sorry ^^000 * mort de honte *

Il me donne un baiser sur le front puis reprend sa place à mes côtés puis s'assoit sur le lit.

-On va déjeuner ?

-Yes ^__________________________^

Il enfile son boxer puis se lève. Je fais pareil et le rejoins près de la porte, enserrant sa taille pour déposer un baiser sur sa nuque. Il a l'air un peu gêné de s'incruster comme ça chez nous. Moi, je m'en fous du moment qu'il est avec moi. On sort de la chambre. Le salon est vide mais je sent la douce odeur du café…. Je prend la main de Heero et l'entraîne avec moi dans la cuisine. Il y a tout le monde.

-Bonjour ^^

-Bonjour Duo, me répond Quatre avec un petit sourire.

-Hello vous deux ^^. Alors, vous avez pas fait trop de bruit espèce de lâcheur.

J'entoure les épaules de Hilde avec mes bras.

-Sorryyy Hilde babyyyy. Tu m'en veux vraiment ?

-Je sais pas ^^

-Mouaih, on en reparlera après ~___^

Heero s'assoit un peu mal à l'aise. Il est trop chou comme ça. Je prend place à côté de lui, face à Wuffy qui a gardé le silence jusque là.

-Tu déjeunes quoi Heero ?

-Du café. Merci Quatre.

-Pour moi aussi ^^

-Maxwell, tu pourrais parler moins fort.

-Rooo Wuffynounet c'est levé du pied gauche ce matin ^^

-C'est W-U-F-E-I, fit-il avec un regard noir.

J'm'en fiche, j'ai l'habitude. Je me contente de lui tirer la langue. Comme par magie, deux tasses viennent sous notre nez.

-Mici Quat-chou ^^

Je prends un morceau de pain que je tartine de nutella. Huuuummmm ! Je mords dedans comme un morfale. Mais un regard me fait arrêter mes gestes et je croise les deux lagons bleus de mon japonais. Il me fait un grand sourire. Oups ! Après ça, il va croire que je suis un vrai glouton. Heero est si calme…. Il boit son café à petites gorgées, observant ce qui se passe dans la pièce.

-Bon, j'y vais moi je bosse ce matin.

-QUOI !!!!!!! 

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma tartine.

-Mais…..Mais……

-Oui, toi aussi tu bosses ce matin, avec moi, rajoute Hilde ^^ [2]

Je suis le roi des gaffes. Shit ! Je vais pas pouvoir profiter de mon Heero -_-. J'engloutis le reste et je me lève. Direction chambre… STOP ! Je m'arrête et dépose un baiser sur le front de mon amour avant d'aller dans mon foutoir. Je trouve un maillot noir qui a miraculeusement échappé à la machine de Quatre. Je l'enfile avec une chemise que je ferme pas car vu la chaleur, pas besoin. Je ressors et me retrouve face à Heero qui me prend tendrement dans ses bras.

-Si tu peux attendres, je t'accompagne.

-Ben…. C'est ton jour de repos.

-Oui et alors ? ^^

-Je t'attends.

Je l'embrasse alors qu'il rentre dans la chambre pour se changer. Mais avec quoi ?????? Il a rien d'autre que ce qu'il avait hier soir ! C'est alors qu'il ressort avec sa chemise blanche et un bermuda orange et jaune qui est décoré avec des grosses fleurs d'hibiscus rouge.

-Je savais pas que tu avais ce genre de chose, toi qui est toujours en noir ^^

-Je l'ai mais je ne le porte pas, je déclare gêné.

Je le regarde. Ca lui va vachement bien. Je me rapproche, me serrant contre lui pour un câlin.

-Je peux même te le donner car ça te va très bien ^^

-Merci, fit-il en m'embrassant.

-Hey, les tourtereaux ! On y va ?

-Yes Hilde-baby ^^

Je lui lance un regard noir. Faut toujours qu'elle me dérange quand je suis occupé. Oups ! C'est pour mon bien cette fois-ci car on doit aller à ce **** boulot. Je prend la main de mon amour et on sort avec l'Allemande. Elle a l'air plus joyeuse que d'habitude. 

-Hilde ! J'ai loupé un épisode hier ?

-Pit-être ^_____________^

-Hein !! Quoi ???

-Chais pô ^____^

Elle m'énerve quand elle joue au chat et à la souris. Se serait-elle trouver un copain ? Je lâche Heero pour rattraper Melle par la taille.

-Dis-moi tout 

-Duo tu devrais te surveiller ^^

-Bah ! Il a rien à craindre de toi. Dis moi ^^

-QUOI !!!!!!!

Hilde se libère vite fait et me fusille du regard. Oups ! Boulette ! Je crois que chuis abonné à ses deux mot mwa -_-

-T'es méchant de dire ça !

-Pourquoi ? Demande Heero en enserrant ma taille.

Et voilà, je suis au milieu, comme un con. Heero est gentiment avec moi, la tête sur mon épaule alors que Hilde me fais face et n'est pas très contente.

-Je suis son ex, à ce crétin

-NANI ????????????????

Boulette _ Raaaa, Mais j'en ai marre, chuis maudit ou quoi !!

-Oui, je suis son ex et sa meilleure amie.

-Je croyais que tu aimais juste les hommes, me fait-il.

-Ben…. Je m'en suis rendu compte avec Hilde ^^000000

-Ouais, il arrêtais pas de mater quand on faisait des sorties.

Heero rigole sous la remarque, se câlinant contre moi.

-Bon, je pars devant car j'aime pas tenir la chandelle ^^. Traîne pas trop Duo

-Mouaich ^^0

Je regarde l'Allemande s'éloigner toute guillerette. Je me demande bien ce qui lui est arrivé hier ???? Heero lâche ma taille pour se trouver devant moi. Il me fixe. Je peux lire de la tendresse, de la joie dans son regard. J'ai même l'impression qu'il est différent avec moi enfin, depuis que…

-Bon, je vais pas te retarder ^^0

Je me rapproche de lui, le prenant dans mes bras.

-Pô du tout ^___^

-Duo, fit-il avec reproche.

-Maieuh _ Tu vas pas te mettre à me faire la morale !

Il me sourit puis rapproche ses lèvres, caressant doucement les miennes. Cela me fait comme une petite décharge électrique. C'est si agréable. Il rompt le baiser. Ze le veux encore. _ [3]

-Je viendrais te chercher.

-Ok ^______________^

Je dépose un bref baiser sur ses lèvres et je m'en vais. Oo je remarque qu'un groupe de nana s'est arrêter pour nous regarder. De toute façon, je m'en fiche car je suis trop heureux pour m'en soucier. J'arrive vers la cabine de sauvetage et je…. O_O J'y crois pas.

****

A suivre

****************************

[1] Duo : Oo, mais je sais ce que ça veut dire mwa 

Law : Je sais mais je trouvais mignon que tu le saches po dans ce fic ^^

Duo : -_-

[2] Duo : Le truc qui gâche tout le chapitre

Law : Tu voulais quand même pas que je zappe un truc aussi important ^^

Duo : Justement SI

Law : ^^0

[3] Shi-sama : Law, arrête de regarder Shrek

Law : Mais c'est siiiiii biiiieeeennnn ^^. J'adore le gros caillou, il est très très bien le gros caillou

G-Boys : -_-0

Shi-sama : Y'a qu'une seule solution. * débranche la télé *

Law : oO Maieuh --__--

****************************

Law : Fini ^^

Laimë : Pô top ce chapitre, je peux m'en mêler ^^

Shi-sama : Oh ! Oui ^^

Law: Naaaan Laimë a l'interdiction de toucher à CE fic, elle en a déjà 3 ou 4 sur lequel elle peut se défouler

Laimë: Pfff, pô juste -_-

Shi-sama: Ze veux pas me mettre d'un côté de l'un ou l'autre mais, ça collerait pas à celle-ci si tu t'en mêles Laimë

Laimë: Si tu le dis ^^

Law * chuchotte * Merci Shi * bisous *

Shi-sama: De rien ^^

Law: Review plizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ^^

Laimë: Pour que je puisse mettre un peu de gore et de dépravation dans ce fic ^^

Law: LAIME * cours après son double avec le clavier pour la taper*

Shi-sama: Ciao ^^


	16. Chap 16,Emportement

****

Titre : A la mer

****

Auteur : Law

****

Mail : Lawsamahotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing en vacance

****

Genre : UA,OOC, POV, Romance, Sea Sex And Suunnnnn chante

****

Couples : 1x2x1, F-1, F-2, du 3x4 à l'horizon et H x ? ?

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est bien dommage --

****

P'tite Note: Voili le début d'une romance qui a l'air de bien tourner, enfin, c'est que le début nihéhé èé. GOMEN NE pour l'immense retard 0000. J'ai tellement de fic que ça m'arrive d'en oublié (sauf pour une --). Bref, celle-ci devrait être la prochaine dans mes priorités car cela fait un moment que je la traîne et je pense la finir assez rapidement (Si j'ai des idées --). Bon, je réponds aux reviews :

****

Misao Girl : Mici J'espère que cette suite te plaîra -

****

Shunrei : J'vais t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, j'ai coupé exprès au mauvais moment èé Et non, tu attendra pô des lustres avant la suite 000 Gomen ne. De toute façon, j'ai fini Shi's P (si tu li 0) et je pense finir celle-ci maintenant. Kisu et encore mici pour ton rev'

****

Kamara : Mici J'essaye de trouver des rebondissements, mais ça court pas les rues -- Avec ce qui va suivre, y'en aura un peu mais je pense que cette fic va toucher à sa fin sous peu 00 Mici pour ce rev' Melle la Dévoreuse de Fic

****

Leenaren : Je sais mais il est la pour ça, ce cher Franck Pour les autres, tu verras bien mais cette fic et essentiellement basé sur Duo et Heero (difficile de faire autrement avec une POV de Duo --). Pour Hilde, tu va vite le savoir 0. Merci pour ton rev' KISU ! ! !

****

Makena : Tu vas voir ce qui arrive pour que mon pitit Duo à moi soit choqué (Essaye de se l'accaparer) J'ai quand même mit du temps avant de recopier ce chapitre écrit bien avant que je parte au ski -- J'espère que ça te plaira ma chiri . KISU ! ! ! ! !

****

Shalimar : Moi aussi j'aimerais des sauveteurs comme ça soupire Pi c'est un crime de pô aller à la mer alors que c'est pô loin èé Moi je l'ai pô vu depuis 3 ans (je crois TT). Mici beaucoup #### J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant. KISU ma Shali-chan -

****

Sandra : Mici ###### Pour Franck, ben…. Tu verras -. J'pense que ça va te plaire lol. Encore mici pour ton rev'

BoNnE lEcTuRe

****

Chapitre 16 : Emportement

J'en crois pas mes yeux. Hilde et…. Alex ! ! ! Celui qui arrêtait pas de reluquer ? ! ! Je me rapproche d'eux, un peu sur le cul je dois l'avouer. Je vois mon amie se décoller de son nouveau petit ami puis rentrer dans le bâtiment. Alex la regarde rentrer puis se tourne vers moi.

-Salut 00

-'Lut Duo.

Je suis quand même gêné. Elle aurait pu me le dire ! ! ! ! Mais une question trotte dans ma tête, pourquoi ?

-Euh, Duo ?

-Hn ? !

Il coupe court à mes pensées.

-J'peux te parler seul à seul ?

-Bien sûr.

Je suis pas très rassuré. Je le suis pour être à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je demande intrigué.

-Je veux te mettre en garde contre Franck.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, fit-il un peu confus. Il a toujours considéré Heero comme sien alors attend toi à des problèmes, des gros problèmes.

-Chouette ! Il va me pourrir la vie !

Oups, j'ai pensé à voix haute 000

-Y'a de grande chance, rajoute Alex un peu penaud.

A voir sa tête, ça l'enchante pas tellement.

-Alx, pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

-Parce que t'es un type bien et que Heero a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi, répondit-il en me souriant.

-Oh ! Merci pour le compliment ####

-De rien. Bon, j'te laisse, je t'ai déjà retardé.

Argh ! C'est vrai ça ! Je me dirige rapidement vers le bâtiment en le remerciant. J'vais me faire chambrer mais la discussion en valait la peine. Je retrouve Hilde qui m'attend.

-J'suis avec toi, fit-elle en souriant.

-Yes ! 0

Je vais me changer en quatrième vitesse puis je la rejoins. On est encore et toujours au parc pour les mômes. C'est cool, j'adore m'occuper des gosses et pis c'est moins fatiguant que le reste.

-Hildie Baby

-Yes ?

-Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu sortais avec Alex.

-T'avais qu'à être là hier soir !

-Excuse-moi mais je préférais être là où j'étais [1]

Je lui fais un grand sourire auquel elle répond malicieusement.

-T'as l'air vraiment heureux, lâcha-t-elle.

-Ben… Euh… Yes ! ?

Je comprend pas pourquoi elle me dit ça ? ? ? ! Je la regarde, intrigué par cette phrase. Elle me sourit d'un air désolé puis enchaîne :

-Ben, c'est que…. C'est les grandes vacances Duo.

-Et ?

-A moins qu'il habite vers chez nous, ce sera qu'un amour de vacances.

Ah ! Un sujet que je me refuse à aborder -- Il faut que ça soit elle qui me le dise. Shit ! ! !

-Duo ?

-Yes, je fais morose.

-Tu dois te faire une raison.

-Je sais mais…. Je l'aime. C'est con, j'l'sais mais c'est comme ça.

-Non c'est pas con, réplique l'Allemande. Mais tu sais si lui voudra ? Enfin, continuer après les vacances ?

-J'en sais rien.

Je m'affale sur ma chaise comme une masse. Elle vient de me saper le moral, moi qui était tout content d'avoir mon beau Japonais rien que pour moi….Faut que je rajoute JUSTE pour le vacance….. NAN ! ! ! Veut pas ! ! ! ; ; ;

-T'es missante !

-Pourquoi ? Oo

-Parce que….

-Raaa, boude pas ! Tu sais, c'est aussi mon cas -

-Mais toi t'es pas aussi accro que moi.

-C'est vrai 00

-Shit !

-Fait pas cette tête t'as encore un mois et demi à passer avec lui.

-Ouais, si Franck me pourrit pas ce qui reste de notre temps --

-Mais c'est toi qui lui pourrit la vie !

Elle me fait un clin d'œil. Oh ! C'est vrai que je lui ai pris son Heero. Je souris à cette idée puis je remarque que des mères viennent vers le parc avec leur bambin. Allez ! Baïto ! Ouais

--

Cela fait une semaine que je file le parfait amour avec mon Japonais. Franck a aussi cherché à nous pourrir la vie mais c'est Heero qui le remballait alors… Il la ramenait pas trop èé

J'ai d'ailleurs donné rendez-vous à Heero vers la plage, enfin à la fin de la plage, vers une forêt de pins. Il travaillait pas aujourd'hui mais moi oui -- Je marche jusqu'au point de rendez-vous mais je le vois pas…. Ce que je vois c'est Franck -- Shit ! ! ! !Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? Je me rapproche de mon ennemi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-Je voulais te parler, seul à seul.

Pfff, qu'il est barbant.

-J'ai rien à te dire, casse-toi !

-Tu n'auras jamais Heero, il repartira avec moi.

-C'est ça !

-T'es qu'une passade, pour les vacances, fit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

Alors là…. Mon regard se fait noir et j'ai envie de lui en coller une. Respire Maxwell, c'est qu'un crétin, un con… Mais y m'énerveuh…

-Tu croyais vraiment que ça pourrait marcher entre vous ?

-Pourtant je vois que ça marche.

-Pff, fit-il en ricanant. Heero te larguera dès qu'il comprendra que t'es qu'un gamin.

Respire… RESPIRE ! ! ! Je vais lui péter sa figure à lui ! ! ! D'où il se permet de venir me dire ça ! C'est à nous deux d'en parler. Je suis furieux, énervé…. J'ai envie de le tuer.

-Heero est à moi, murmure-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

-Ça tu te trompes mon gars ! Heero est à moi, je crie énervé.

Je vais lui en foutre une, je vais…. Mais une voix me coupe dans mon élan, enfin, c'est plutôt un " Hn " et je sais très bien qui c'est… Avec hésitation, je me retourne, trouvant mon amour juste derrière moi. Oups ! Il a pas l'air d'avoir… Shit ! ! ! Il a tout entendu ! Panique à bord ! ! ! Ses yeux bleus océan se font de glace et me transpercent. J'ai fait une grosse erreur.

-Heero… Je fais d'une petite voix.

Mais seul son regard le plus noir me répond. Avant de répondre avec une voix dure :

-Tu es vraiment comme les autres. J'ai été stupide de croire que tu étais différent. Je veux plus te voir.

Cette phrase brise quelque chose en moi. J'ai mal…. Il tourne les talons et s'en va. Je le regarde partir, impuissant…. Non ! Je veux pas, pas comme ça ! Pas à cause de ça….

-J'te l'avais dit, gamin.

Là…. Je me retourne et lui décroche enfin une droite. Mais j'y passe tout ma haine et ma culpabilité. Il l'a bien cherché. Il tombe sur le sable sous la force du coup mais je m'en soucis guère. Je me met à courir à la suite de Heero. [2] Je veux pas le perdre… Je… Je l'aime…

Heero est loin devant et je le rattrape avec difficulté.

-Heero !

Il ne s'arrête pas et continu à marcher rapidement. Je suis essoufflé mais je me force à parcourir les derniers mètres.

-Heero, attend !

Je lui attrape le poignet et il s'arrête enfin. J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle.

-Heero… je…

-Quoi ? !

Sa voix est aussi dur que tout à l'heure.

-Je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, j'arrive à dire, mon souffle étant un peu saccadé.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.

Il se retourne vers moi, ses yeux troublés par des larmes qui se précipitent à ses yeux. Non ! Je veux pas le faire pleurer, je veux pas être responsable de ça ! Il retire son poignet que je lâche.

-Tu es vraiment qu'un sale connard !

J'encaisse sans broncher. Il le dit pour se protéger. Mais ça me déchire le cœur…

-Je veux plus te voir Duo !

-Heero, laisse-moi m'ex...

-IIE ! Je veux rien entendre, c'est fini entre nous !

Il se retourne pour partir. Je sais que je suis qu'un crétin mais je veux pas me séparer de lui ainsi. Dans un élan désespéré, j'entoure sa taille de mes bras pour me planquer contre lui.

-Ecoute-moi, s'il te plaît, je… J'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère… Je…

Le plus grand bavard du monde ne trouve pas ses mots… HELP ! ! ! Je fourre ma tête contre lui, m'imprégnant de lui, essayant de me donner du courage.

-Je veux pas te perdre Hee-chan….

Shit ! Je pleure tout contre le dos doré de mon Japonais. Je veux pas qu'il parte…. Je reste contre lui mais je n'ai aucune réponse. Je sens ses bras écarter les miens. Je me décolle de lui mais je baisse la tête, fixant les grains de sable. Je ne peux pas affronter son regard. J'ai peur… Peur de le perdre… Bon sang ! je suis vraiment… Je vois ses doigts prendre mon menton et il me relève la tête. Ses yeux bleu océan me regardent.

-Tu me jures que c'est la vérité ?

-Yes, je te considère pas comme mien, enfin un peu mais je veux pas que cela te fasse du mal que je pense comme ça. Shit ! Je m'embrouille. Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi…. Je t'aime….

Je le regarde, les yeux mouillés de larmes. Finalement, c'est moi qui est en pleurs. Il me sourit. Son joli sourire… Je préfère le voir ainsi… Il se rapproche de moi et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je ne résiste pas, je lui saute dessus tout en approfondissant ce baiser. Je suis planqué contre son torse, ses bras viennent entourer ma taille. Je rompt ce baiser pour fourrer ma tête au creux de son épaule, m'y bédouinant tendrement.

-Pardon Hee-chan.

-Je te pardonne, si tu ne penses plus jamais comme ça.

-J'ai plus le droit d'être jaloux ?

-Si mais…

-Je te considère pas comme un objet, mon Hee-chan Mais je…

-Hn ?

-Ben, je pensais à la fin des vacances et…

Je ressers mon étreinte autour de son cou. Le sujet tant redouté sort enfin et de ma propre bouche… Je sens ses bras me serrer contre lui.

-Il nous reste encore du temps avant d'y penser, ne ?

-Oui, mais…

-Duo !

Il se recule et je relève la tête pour le contempler. Ses yeux sont redevenus tendre, sa voix est douce.

-On en reparlera le moment venu.

Heero s'empare à nouveau de mes lèvres. Mais le doute subsiste en moi. J'ai faillis le perdre… Qu'est-ce que cela sera à la fin des vacances….

****

A suivre

[1] Shi-sama : Nous aussi on aurait bien aimé être là --

Law : Pas grave j'ai tout filmé èé

Samas rire sadique : Mwéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé....

G-Boys : 000

[2] Shi-sama : C'est tout ?

Law : Vip, Laimë a interdiction de s'approcher de cette fic

Shi-sama : Dommage, j'aurais bien vu une pitite scène à la Happytreefriends

Law : Tu préfères pas garder ça pour les profs ?

Samas big rire sadique : MWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE !!!!

Law : TADAM ! ! ! ! fière d'elle

Duo : Y'a pas de quoi être fière, ça fait 2 mois que tu traînes ce chap sur brouillon

Law : 00 Mais j'ai pris des résolutions !

Laimë : Ah ! Torturer Franck ? ? ?

Law : Nan -- Finir quelques uns de mes fics

Duo : Comme lequels ?

Law : Je pense que je vais essayer de finir celle-ci et après je m'attaquerais à une qui n'a pas eu de upload depuis 8 mois --

Laimë : On aurait mieux fait de l'abandonner èé

Shi-sama grondement lycanthropien : Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire !

Laimë : Euh.... On ferait mieux de la continuer ? 000

Shi-sama : Nan mais t'as pas honte ??!! L'abandonner ? Tu oserais l'abandonner ? Au bord d'une route, attachée à un arbre !!!! Avec ses pitis yeux tout larmoyant et pleins de confiance, persuadée que tu reviendras plus tard la chercher ! Attendant encore et encore ! Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige ou qu'il grêle !!! T'ES INHUMAINE !! ESPECE DE SADIQUE !!!! TU VAS VOIR !!!! JE VAIS TE TRANSPERCER AVEC LA FAUX DE DEATHSCYTHE !!! JE VAIS T'EPLUCHER, TE DECOUPER EN MORCEAUX ET TE FAIRE GRILLER DANS LE SOLEIL !!! JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LES ENTRAILLES !! JE VAIS TE.... TE..... RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!

Law débranche le Zero Systeme : C'est bon c'est bon calme-toi 000

Laimë planquée derrière Law : Elle est complètement folle --

Law : REVIEW PLEAAAAAAAAAAAASE !!!!!!


	17. Chap 17,Ballade en mer

****

Titre : A la mer

****

Auteur : Law

****

Mail : Lawsamahotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing en vacance

****

Genre : UA, OOC, POV, Romance, Sea Sex And Suunnnnn chante

****

Couples : 1x2x1, F-1, F-2, 3x4 et HxA

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est bien dommage --

****

P'tite Note: Voili la suite J'espère que cela va vous plaire. Nos pitits amoureux vont se balader en mer èé On verra bien ce qui leur arrivera lol Bref, encore une idée tordu qui est sorti de ma pitite tête -- Réponse aux rev'

****

Yuna-chan 02 : Y'a une première fois à tout Yuna Contente que tu en laisse une - La suite, la voilà, tu vas pô être déçu lol KISU !

****

ChtiteElfie : Mici pour ton rev' il m'a rafraîchi la mémoire 0000 L'avais un peu zappé comme qui dirait 00000 Maintenant c'est à toi de bosser èé

****

Misao Girl : Tu crois que Duo l'aurais pas frappé après ce qu'il lui a fait ? C'est bien trop important lol. J'aime bien quand Duo cogne Franck, je sais pô pourquoi sifflote Pi de toute façon, ils sont en vacance alors…. Vont bien se perdre à un moment 0 bon, je m'éparpille. Mici pour ton rev'

****

Carina D : èé j'aurais pit-être du, Heero plaquer Duo Nihéhéhé Nan, je peux po les séparer mes deux chéris Mici pour ton rev'

****

Kamara : Je vous fait plus trop attendre, enfin quand je pense à les poster 00 J'espère que tu sera repaît après ce chapitre et faut bien se laver les crocs après l'avoir dévorer - Bon, j'arrête de déconner 0 Mici pour ton rev' et voili la suite èé

****

BakaSama Maxwell : Mi amor, Laimë à interdiction de toucher à cette fic èé Elle n'approche pas à plus d'un mètre quand je l'écris. Sinon, je sais qu'elle va faire un massacre 000 Mici pour ton rev' Voili la suiteuh

****

Yami Aku : Et bé 0 Je savais pas que cette fic provoquait des réactions secondaires lol. J'espère que tu n'aura pas trop attendu pour avoir cette suite

****

Makena : Ce cher Wu èé Il peux bien m'aimer, il va quand même être casé avec quelqu'un mais je dirais rien Pi il part perdant car moi j'AIME mon Duo d'amour dont je suis enceinte de sa pitite fille Va quand même falloir que j'amadoue Heero 00 Mais je vais bien y arriver èé Kisu ma chirie et mici pour ton rev'

BoNnE lEcTuRe

****

Chapitre 17 : Ballade en mer

Cela fait pile-poil un mois qu'on est en vacance Et trois semaines que je suis avec mon chéri. Raaa, je suis heureux…. En plus, on a tous décidé d'arrêter ce boulot de . Enfin, Hilde et moi, on était les premiers car on en avait marre et surtout…. Parce qu'on n'avait pas les mêmes horaires que nos mamours. 0. Bref, Quatre a un peu râlé, F… On passera ça sous silence . Ils ont quand même trouvé des remplaçants et maintenant, nous sommes libres comme l'air…. A nous les vacances ! ! ! !

Aujourd'hui on va se balader sur une île, pas très loin d'ici. En espérant que c'est pas ma copine que j'ai eu le loisir de visiter. -- Quatre m'a assuré que non, mais pour moi, une île, c'est une île ! Serais-je rancunier ? Oui. èé Mais ça, vous le saviez déjà. Bref, afin de profiter de la " splendide faune et flore locale ", Quatre a voulu qu'on se lève très tôt pour prendre un bateau qui nous emmènerait sur son île.

Je dois avouer que ce fut une rude épreuve de se lever à 8 heures alors qu'on pouvait faire la grâce mat'. Heureusement que Heero était là. Mais comme d'habitude, je suis le dernier à me préparer. Mon Japonais l'est déjà et il doit être avec Quat-chou pour faire les pique-niques. Raaa, je trouve rien dans ce bordel. -- Pourtant Heero et Quatre passent derrière moi. Il m'a même engueulé la dernière fois. Il est missant mon homme. J'y peux rien si j'aime le désordre. Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ? Bon, j'ai eu ordre de notre Ange Blond de ne pas mettre un truc voyant ou excentrique. Moi j'aime bien les chemises à grosses fleurs assez flashantes.

Je farfouille dans le lot d'habits. Ah ! Ah ! Un short noir, c'est parfait. Tout simple, rien de suspect qui me vaudra un " va te changer ! " J'ai déjà mis mon maillot noir et hop ! Le short par dessus. Et…. Roooo et pis je met pas de haut, fait trop chaud ! Mon chéri, il en met jamais mais moi, j'me fait chambrer quand j'en met pô. -- Quatre est injuste avec moi. Je sors de la chambre et me dirige vers la cuisine. Tiens ! Y'a même Hilde qui fait les sandwichs. Je m'approche de mon chéri, entourant sa taille puis je dépose un baiser dans son cou. Hummm… Du surimi. Je tends la main pour en prendre un mais j'me reçoit une tape sur la main.

-Maieuh, je proteste.

-T'as déjeuné y'a même pas 10 minutes !

-Y'a pas d'heure pour la gourmandise [1]

-Si t'en mange un, t'auras rien à midi.

-Maieuh 

Je me débouine contre lui et enserre sa taille avec mes bras.

-T'es missant, je lui murmure.

-Je sais.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et continu son activitée alors que moi, je bave sur place avec toute cette nourriture étalée sous mes yeux.

-Duo, tu voudrais pas nous aider au lieu de glander ? Me fait Hilde.

-Nan !

-Tu vas finir par jeûner à midi èé

-Nan, parce que c'est Hee-chan qui fait mon sandwich

Je lui tire la langue et fait de même, boudeuse. J'entend mon amour soupirer devant nos gamineries. Mais je sais qu'il aime bien ça.

-Duo, lâche mon ange. Va chercher les sacs à dos qui sont dans le salon.

-Oki

Je dépose un baiser sur sa nuque et je m'esquive jusqu'au salon. L'esprit de contradiction. Je me saisis des sacs et les ramène dans la cuisine, les déposant sur la table.

-Mission réussie.

-Merci, me fait Quatre avec un sourire bienveillant.

Je me pousse et le laisse ranger pique-nique et serviettes (Qui sont déjà dedans). Moi je me dirige innocemment vers le placard. [2] Je sens deux bras me retenir, m'éloignant de mon but.

-Arrête un peu.

-Mais z'ai faim. Je suis en pleine croissance. [3]

-C'est ça !

Il me retourne et ses deux lagons cobalt me fixent, mi amusés mi fâchés. Il est…. So cut…. Je lui souris puis je ne résiste pas. Je m'approche de ses douces lèvres. Je l'embrasse tendrement et il me prend dans ses bras. Hum…

-Maxwell ! ! Y'a des chambres pour ça !

Et le Trophée de l'Art de casser une ambiance romantique revient à…. WUFEI ! ! [4] tonnerre d'applaudissement bon, je romps ce doux baiser, toujours accroché à mon mamour et je regard Wu.

-Sois pas jaloux -

-Pff !

L'est toujours aussi bavard quand je l'embête. Mais c'est grâce à mon Heero. Quoique…. La dernière fois que Wu m'a coursé, il a été très zaloux. 0 Bref, Wu ne réplique plus quand je le charrie (Sauf quand Heero est absent ). J'le charrie toujours un peu mais pô trop quand même, je veux pas qu'il y est de l'orage entre mon copain et mon pote Wuffy.

-C'est quand qu'on décolle ? Questionne Wu.

-Nous on est prêt. Hilde, tu peux aller voir du côté de Trowa ?

Je le vois qui dit ça d'une façon détachée. Mais je sais qu'ils sont ensemble. èé Je les ai vu se bécoter sous les palmiers y'a même pas une semaine. Ils sont ensemble sans l'être. Soupir… Mais bon, Quatre ne peut pas se permettre de l'afficher, à cause de son oncle. --

Shit ! On va avoir Franck sur le dos. -- Il s'est quand même un peu calmé mais quand il est pô loin, il arrête pas de reluquer mon amour. Juste pour me faire chier…. Ce qui marche très bien. J'ai encore faillis lui en coller une l'autre jour. C'est Heero qui m'a lui-même retenu et m'a traîné jusqu'à l'appart.[5] J'essaye de me contrôler mais y fait tout pour que je craque. Hilde revient, tout sourire.

-Y sont prêt et nous attendent devant la porte.

Elle prend son sac à dos et file rejoindre son Alex. . Wu fait de même et Quat' nous attend. Je reste con devant un sac… Mon sac --

-Hee-chan ?

-Hn ?

-Tu veux pas qu'on fasse un sac pour deux ? Je lui demande avec des petits yeux de chien battu.

-Et c'est moi qui le porterais pendant que tu feras l'imbécile ?

-Nan ! On le portera chacun notre tour ! Tu veux ???

Et hop ! Encore mes petits yeux tout kawaii. Il me sourit tendrement avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

-Ok, dépêche-toi.

-Mici.

Je vide mon sac (pas très rempli) et lui passe pour qu'il y range dans le sien. Je suis le plus fort pour le déballage alors qu'au rangeage… 0 Quatre nous attend pour fermer la porte et nous sortons, main dans la main. En avant joyeuse troupe ! J'me demande si on peut pas paumer Franck en route. èé

Quat-chou ouvre la marche avec son Trowa, Hilde et Alex avec nous et enfin Wufei et Franck….. Faudrait peut-être les caser ensemble. Comme ça Wu serait mieux léché [6] et Franck arrêterait de mater mon homme ! ! ! Idée à exploiter. èé

On se rapproche des quais, là où y'a les bateaux en partance pour les diverses îles qu'y a pas très loin. Quatre a eu les billets pas son oncle. Je jette un regard à ce con de Franck. Shit ! Il mate mon Hee-chan ! Je l'entraîne vers le plus proche bateau.

-Voilà ce qu'il me fallait pour aller sur mon île privée !

-Duo, soupire-t-il.

-Quoi, l'a pas entendu. Je dois le dire plus fort ?

Son regard me reproche mon comportement.

-Ok, j'dis plus rien, mais tu sais que...

-Hn ! Hn ! Je sais.

Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue puis me sourit.

-Oublie pas ce que tu m'a promis ce matin ?

-Hn, je fais bougon.

-On peut monter ! Nous lance Quatre.

-OKI !

Je prend la main de mon amour et l'entraîne dans le bateau. Moi qui était jamais monté dessus.

-Waouh ! ! ! !

Je lâche sa main pour regarder partout à l'intérieur. C'est super ! ! ! J'sais chui pire qu'un gosse - bon, je reviens vers Heero avec un grand sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu viens avec moi à l'avant du bateau ? ? ?

Il pose le sac sur la table où sont assis les autres puis se rapproche de moi. Mais il ne me prend pas dans ses bras, y'a trop de gens ici.

-Viens avec moi !

Il me prend la main puis il me fait descendre dans une petite pièce. Y'a des grands hublots partout. On voit…. La mer… Les poissons qui rodent dans le port, les oursins. (On passera sous silence les sacs plastiques --).

-Waouh ! J'avais pas vu cette salle ! ! !

Je me colle contre la grande vitre pour admirer la faune marine. Puis, je remarque qu'on avance. Le bateau est parti pour l'île. Je vois le sol avancer et s'enfoncer. Y'a des petits poissons qui viennent contre les hublots. [7] Je sens deux bras enserrer ma taille.

-Tu voulais un endroit tranquille ?

-Hn !

Je m'installe contre son torse, caressant ses avant bras. Je sais qu'il est mal à l'aise quand y'a Franck, car il sait bien qu'il le mate et que ça m'énerve. Je regarde l'eau limpide, les algues avec quelques poissons. Il parcourt ma nuque de tendres baisers qui me font frémir.

-Hee-chan….

-Hn ?

-J'aimerais quand même aller à l'avant du bateau, stoplaiiii

-Ok, Tenshi.

-Mici.

Je me retourne et je l'embrasse. J'en ai trop envie… Mais c'est bien parce que y'a personne que je me laisse aller. Il me sourit tendrement puis nous remontons. Juste à temps car plein de gamins descendent se coller contre les vitres. Je garde sa main dans la mienne puis, nous passons vers l'avant sous le regard de Hilde et Quatre. Je leur souris. Je passe la porte et on se retrouve à l'avant du bateau. Y'a quelques personnes…. On va faire style. Je vais me comporter comme un gamin, en général, ça passe mieux quand je lui tiens la main.

-Waouh ! regarde Hee-chan ! ! !

Je pointe la petite île qui n'est plus très loin.

-C'est là qu'on va ?

-Hn.

Il sourit. Il sait bien que j'essaye de détourner l'attention des gens sur notre couple. Faut dire que tout le monde ne l'accepte pas. Je regarde la petite île, le vent fouettant mon visage. Ma tresse s'envole un peu, les quelques mèches qui s'en échappent s'amusent à voleter. Nous arrivons en peu de temps à la petite île dont je ne sais plus le nom. 0 Tout le monde descend et nous en dernier. Heero a récupéré le sac resté sur la table. Les autres nous attendent vers un petit chemin…. [8]

-Hee-chan…

-Hn ?

-Tu veux que je prenne le sac ?

-Iie Tenshi.

-Tu le dis si t'en a marre ?

-Hai.

Il me sourit. Je vais adorer cette journée.

****

A suivre

[1] Wufei : Goinfre !

Shi-sama en train de dévorer un paquet de curly : Qu'est-ce t'as contre la gourmandise ? èé

Law : En plus c'est bon le surimi

Shi-sama : Et c'est japonais

[2] Shi-sama : L'appel du nutella...

Law : Personne ne peut y résister

[3] Shi-sama : Mon corps est en plein croissance.....

Law : Il me faut de l'eau... De l'eau !

SamaS Zero systeme enclenché : DE L'EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU !!!!!

G-Boys : Tous aux abris !!!

[4] Law : WUFFI !!!

Shi-sama : FIDO !!!

Wufei : LA FERME !!!!

[5] Shi-sama : Hoho !! Et pour faire quoi ???

Law : Tout sauf ça espèce de perverse

[6] Shi-sama : Wuffi l'ourson....

Law : Tu veux du miel ?

Wufei : La ferme ou j'te saute dessus Law.

Shi-sama : Roh missant Fido, elle parlait de l'étaler sur elle pour que tu le récupères

Law : KWAAAAAAA ???!!!! CA VA PAS NAN !!!!!

Wufei songeur : Intéressant... une lueur perverse s'allume dans ses yeux pendant qu'il reluque Law

Law : SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!

[7] Shi-sama : On les fait griller ?

Laimë : Roooooooooooh viiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Massacre de poiscail

[8] Law : Chante Qui sens la noisette…. Ce petit chemin n'a ni queue ni tête.

Duo : Ca doit être dû à la grossesse --

Heero : Hn !

Law : Ben vous connaissez pô ?

Duo : Nope !

Heero : Iie.

Law : Quel culture les gars -- se remet à chanter avec Shi Ce petit chemin, qui sens la noisette Ce petit chemin n'a ni queue ni tête.

Law : TADAM ! ! ! ! fière d'elle Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Shi ?

Shi-sama tourne le dos et discute avec Wufei : Tiens, voilà le pot de miel, à 3 Heero lui saute dessus et l'attache, et après tu fais ce que tu veux.

Law : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN TASUKETE !!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS ONEGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!


	18. Chap 18,Ile paradisiaque

****

Titre : A la mer

****

Auteur : Law

****

Mail : Lawsamahotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing en vacance

****

Genre : UA, OOC, POV, Romance, Sea Sex And Suunnnnn chante

****

Couples : 1x2x1, F-1, F-2, 3x4 et HxA

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est bien dommage --

****

P'tite Note: Bon, ça devient trèèèès Fleur Bleue, Gomen ne 0000. J'sais pô pourquoi mais bon, voili que ça c'est présenté comme cela à mon esprit. Je sais pas encore combien de chapitre je vais faire, tout dépend de mes idées et si j'en ai lu, je la finirais assez vite 0.

GRAND MARCHI à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un rev' Bon, vous le savez pit-être déjà, y'a le Bac qui commence le 10 Juin alors publication de chapitre écrit en rabe èé Encore mici pour les rev' ça me fait trèèès plaisir (presque 150 loool)

BoNnE lEcTuRe

****

Chapitre 18 : Ile paradisiaque

Heero me tient la main et nous marchons sur un petit sentier choisi par notre p'tit Quatre. C'est vraiment superbe. La mer est calme, bleu turquoise par moment, les cigales chantent dans les pinèdes…. J'ai un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je suis heureux. Je fredonne une chanson dont je me souviens plus le titre.

-Duo ?

-Hn, Hee-chan.

-Tu chantes quoi ?

-J'sais plus. 0 Mais faut bien que je m'occupe car j'aime pô marcher. --

A rajouter, sous un soleil de plomb ! Il me sourit tendrement. Je lui donne un baiser sur la joue avant de lui tirer la langue d'un air malicieux.

-Tu vas me la faire manger.

-Oo ? ? ? ?

C'est alors qu'il s'empare de mes lèvres. Je me laisse faire, lui donnant volontiers ce qu'il souhaite.

-HEY ! Les tourtereaux, vous vous ramenez ! Cri Hilde dans notre dos.

Je grogne tout en rompant le baiser.

-OUAIS ! On arrive ! ! ! !

Il rigole devant mon comportement puis dépose un bref baiser sur mes lèvres. Il reprend ma main et m'entraîne vers la plage où ils sont installés. Heero dépose le sac et sort les serviettes. Bon, c'est trop calme à mon goût. èé Hilde est pas très loin, en train de mettre sa serviette bien à plat. Je m'approche d'elle et sans attendre, je la prend sur mon épaule.

-DUO ? !

-C'est pour me venger, je chantonne.

-Lâche-moi ! ! ! Crie-t-elle.

Je me dirige vers l'eau. Ca va, c'est pas trop froid. Je m'enfonce dans l'eau cristalline tandis que l'Allemande me martèle le dos avec ses petites poings. Je la jette dans l'eau et elle ressort aussi sec, les cheveux en pétard avec un regard qui ne me présage rien de bon.

-Tu es….

-J'le sais, je fais avec un grand sourire.

-J'aurais jamais du, marmonne-t-elle.

-Du quoi ? ? ?

-Prendre ce que TU as oublié !

Hein ? ? ? J'ai mon homme, mon repas et…. Le masque ! ! ! ! ! Je lui saute dessus alors qu'elle est à peine relevé.

-C'est vrai, t'y a pensé ? ? ?

-Yes !

-Ze t'adore.

-Ouais !

Je lui prend la main et la traîne vers la plage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

-Aller le chercher.

-Pas avant ça !

Je sens les pieds de l'Allemande faire entrave au mien et je tombe à la renverse dans l'eau salée. Shit ! J'aurais dû y penser. -- Je me relève, ma tresse est trempée, la frange me tombe devant les yeux.

-Saleté !

-A charge de revanche.

-Hn !

-Allez, viens, j'vais te le donner ton joujou.

-Marchi

On sort de l'eau sous le regard dédaigneux de Franck. J'lui ferais bien bouffer son sourire. Bon, j'ai promis à Heero de rien faire de stupide le concernant alors je suis Hildie bien sagement en l'ignorant. Elle farfouille dans son sac puis en sort l'objet que j'avais oublié. 0

-Mici Hilide Baby.

-Tu vas aller où avec ça ?

C'est mon mamour qui enserre ma taille et il a posé sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Tu sais pas à quel point Duo peut-être heureux juste en disant bonjour aux poissons, une vrai sirène, répondit Hilde en rigolant.

-Maieuh ! ! !

-Tu vas m'abandonner ?

-Pô longtemps. 0 Veut juste aller faire un petit tour.

-Ouais, c'est ce que tu dis.

-Te ramènerais quelque chose.

-Hn.

Il dépose un baiser dans mon cou. Hum… J'aime ça. Ca va être dur de lui résister. Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Je dépose un baiser sur ses douces lèvres puis je lui chuchote :

-T'inquiète, j'aurais un œil sur toi.

Il me sourit puis je me sauve, avant de rester avec lui car il est si irrésistible… L'appel de la mer. 0 Je jette un regard en arrière. Hilde est resté avec Heero puis j'vois Alex les rejoindre. Du moment qu'il est pas seul avec Franck, ça me va. Je met le masque tandis que j'avance dans l'eau et je plonge. J'sais, ça fais très gosse mais j'adore. Je nage tout en scrutant le sol. L'eau est vraiment limpide, d'un bleu aussi beau que les yeux de mon amour.

Je m'éloigne du bord suivant les quelques poissons que j'ai rencontré. Je remonte régulièrement prendre ma respiration. J'suis pas encore une sirène, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Ils sont dans l'eau, en train de discuter et d'autres nagent. En tout cas, Franck est pas loin de Heero… Salaud !

Bon, je regarde autour de moi et à quelques mètres, y'a des rochers. Vais aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Je plonge et me dirige vers ses gros rochers. Des petits poissons s'enfuient lors de mon passage. Y'a tout plein d'oursins à la base des pierres. Aie ! Faut pas y aller à pieds. 0 Tiens une étoile de mer. Je la caresse du bout des doigts tandis qu'elle avance doucement. Je m'éloigne des récifs d'oursin pour aller reprendre mon oxygène.

J'adore tellement la mer… C'est beau et mystérieux. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre, un peu comme mon amour. Je replonge avec l'intention de lui trouver quelque chose. J'l'ai dit alors je trouverais quelque chose ! Bon, pô un oursin, ça pique et ça se transporte pas. 0 Je vais au ras du sol et cherche des petits coquillages. Y'a a tout plein et sont tout petits. Tiens ! Y'en a un moyen, d'une couleur rose assez vive. Je le prend dans ma main et remonte à la surface.

Je l'observe à l'air libre. Il a la même forme qu'une coquille St Jacques mais en miniature. Il est rose fushia et quelque traits rose pâle parcourent le dessus. En plus, y'a un petit trou, idéal pour le mettre en pendentif. Allez, j'vais regagner la plage pour être avec mon Hee-chan sinon il va m'en vouloir. Je nage doucement vers la plage, mon coquillage dans la main. A distance raisonnable, je plonge sous l'eau : j'ai envie de les surprendre.

Je me rapproche du petit groupe. Tiens tiens, je connais ses jolies fesses. èé Shit ! Ils s'en vont. Je me dépêche de les rattraper. J'attrape la cheville de ma victime et passe devant lui sauf qu'il tombe dans l'eau. Je sors de l'eau à court d'oxygène et je constate que Heero me regard avec reproche. Il est à moitié dans l'eau, sa peau cuivrée recouverte d'eau qui lui donne un aspect brillant. Ses cheveux en bataille sont un peu mouillé. Qu'il est sexy comme ça…. Je retire le masque et je m'avance félinement vers lui.

-Duo !

-Voui

Je me rapproche de ses lèvres que je capture tendrement dans un baiser salé.

-Je ne voulais pas me mouiller, lâche-t-il pô très content.

-Désolé, l'est pas fait exprès, je fais avec une petite voix. T'ais trouvé un cadeau.

Je lui montre le coquillage qui est resté dans la paume de ma main. Il le prend et dépose un baiser sur mon front.

-Arigatô Tenshi.

Je lui rend son sourire. Je me relève et puis je l'aide. Raaa, il est terriblement sexy comme ça. Faut que je me calme ! Coucher les hormones ! ! ! ! Je sors de l'eau avec mon amant. Il regarde le coquillage avec un tendre sourire. Mais y'a un truc qui me plaît pas : Franck. Il se rapproche de nous.

-Que c'est mignon, fait-il ironique. Il aurait très bien pu le ramasser lui-même.

-Tu...

Heero a resserré ma main pour m'empêcher de dire quelque chose. Quand il le veut, il me fait mal le bougre, il a une poigne de fer -- Il le fusille du regard.

-Lui au moins il m'offre quelque chose.

Et il m'entraîne vers nos serviettes. Il fait bien car sinon je le…. Il me prend dans ses bras et se bédouine contre moi.

-Hee-chan…

-Tu me l'as promis !

-Je sais mais y fait tout pour…

-Je sais, fait-il un peu las.

Il relève la tête pour me regarder tendrement.

-Tu l'aimes pas mon cadeau ? Je demande tout penaud.

-Mais si.

Il m'embrasse. je le serre dans mes bras. J'sais, je suis un gamin qui est très fleur bleue mais…. C'est tellement agréable. Il dépose le coquillage dans une poche du sac puis on rejoint Trowa et Quatre qui discute avec Hilde.

-Alors bien nagé ?

-Ouais ! C'était superbe. Mici ma Hildie.

-De rien. -

-Tu nous as ramené quoi cette fois-ci ?

-Un coquillage pour mon chéri.

Quatre me sourit. Mis à ce moment là, mon ventre gargouille. J'ai faim. --

-Bon, je crois qu'il est tant de manger, fait Hilde en riant.

-Hn. 00000

Finalement, on mange tous ensemble. Franck me fusille du regard mais je fais mon maximum pour l'ignorer. Après avoir mangé, Quatre nous propose de nous balader dans l'île. Y paraît qu'il y a un musée sympa. J'ai pas tellement envie de rester avec eux…. Je me cale contre Heero qui enserre ma taille de ses bras.

-Tu veux faire quoi ?.

-Ce que tu veux.

-On va de notre côté ?

-Hn.

Il dépose un baiser sur ma nuque. C'est un oui.

-Nous on va aller se balader de notre côté.

-Ok, me répond Quatre. Hilde et Alex font pareil.

-Ah !

Et que vont-ils faire ? Supporter Franck et Wu ?

-Alors on se retrouve à 17h devant le bateau.

-Oki Quat-chou.

Finalement, on range nos affaires. Je regarde mon homme qui met le sac sur son dos.

-Quoi ?

-Laisse, je vais le prendre !

-Iie.

Il me regarde tendrement alors que je boude un peu. Je voulais pas qu'il le porte tout le temps, même si au fond de moi ça m'arrange. Heero se rapproche doucement et me prend dans ses bras.

-Je t'interdis de bouder pour ça !

-Mais...

-Y'a pas de mais !

Il m'embrasse tendrement. Il saisit doucement ma main puis on se dirige vers le sentier qui conduit vers la ville miniature. On laisse les autres sur la plage, ils sont eux aussi en train de ranger leurs affaires. Je fais un signe d'au revoir à Hilde et Quatre alors que Franck tire une de ses tronches.

****

A suivre

Laimë : J'aime pas ce chapitre 

Shi-sama : C'est parce que t'es une grosse sadique pas romantique pour un sou

Duo : J'aime bien moi

Laimë : Peux pas aller casser la gueule à Francky ? èé

Law : Nope, pas pour le moment !

Laimë : Mais plus tard ?

Law : On verra 0

Shi-sama : C'est quand qu'ils arrivent les Jivaros ?

Law : Oo c'est une île, y a pas de Jivaros

Shi-sama : Dommage, chuis sûre que Laimë aurait adoré réduire la tête de Franck

Laimë : Rooooooooooooh viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! S'il-te-plait, des Jivaroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos

Franck : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!!

Wufei : J'adore cette fic

Law : Tiens donc, c'est nouveau ça !

Shi-sama : Nope, c'est normal, tu le tortures pas dans cui-là

Laimë : Mais ça peut s'arranger mon piti Wuffinou d'amour

Wufei & Franck : REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Chap 19,Pris par surprise

****

Titre : A la mer

****

Auteur : Law

****

Mail : 

****

Source : Gundam Wing en vacance

****

Genre : UA, OOC, POV, Romance, Sea Sex And Suunnnnn chante

****

Couples : 1x2x1, F-1, F-2, 3x4, et H x A

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est bien dommage --

****

P'tite Note: Bon, ça devient trèèèès Fleur Bleu, Gomen ne 0000. J'sais pô pourquoi mais bon, voili que ça c'est présenter comme cela à mon esprit. Je sais pas encore combien de chapitre je vais faire, tout dépend de mes idées et si j'en ai plus, je la finirais assez vite 0. En tout cas, j'ai jamais fait un chapitre aussi long pour ce fic 000

****

Naera Ishikawa : Mici J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

****

BakaSama Maxwell : My angel ! ! ! Mici d'avoir laisser un rev' - Tu sais quoi, j'ai fini le chapitre 21 mais…. Je te le passerais que si tu lis un certain fic qui n'attend que tes critiques èé Et pour Franck, tu verra bien ce qu'il adviendra de lui mais Laimë a interdiction de toucher à cette fic

****

Yami Aku : Mais Franck est là pour s'en prendre plein la poire èé Pur une fois que je martyrise pô trop Wu 0000 J'sais que je fais dans le kawaii est c'est pô fini -- Marchi pour ton rev'

****

ChtiteElfie : Disoulé pour les tortures 0 C'est vrai que ça aurait été kawaii mais j'y est pô penser à temps. Mais tu aura du Fleur Bleu Moi aussi j'aime bien ça Enfin, pô

tout le temps nan plus, sinon c'est pô drôle èé Mici Chtite pour ton rev'

****

Yohina : Mais tu sais, j'aime bien faire souffrir Wu 0 Alors moi ça me dérangerais po du tout auréole au dessus de la tête Franck va rester, jusqu'au bout ! Faut bien quelque pour faire chier notre petit couple Mici pour le rev' -

****

Lilou : Toi aussi tu veux des Jivaros loool Mais Franck va survivre, malheur à nous 0 Mais faut bien un missant èé Mici pour ton rev' KISU !

****

Makena : Mici ma chirire Pis le kawaii continue avec ce chapitre lol J'te laisse voir ça 00 J'sais même plus si tu l'a déjà lu ? ? ! KisKisu Mak-chan

BoNnE lEcTuRe

****

Chapitre 19 : Pris par surprise

Nous marchons sur le sentier qui ramène vers les lieux plus touristiques de l'île.

-Hee-chan.

-Hn ?

-J'pourrais avoir une glace ? [1]

Mon chéri pousse un soupire. Je me colle à lui avec un grand sourire.

-On la mangera à deux.

-T'es pas croyable…

-Ze veux un dessert --

-Ok, va pour ta glace mais après on va se balader dans un endroit tranquille.

Je le regarde, un peu surpris par sa réponse.

-Roooo, je miaule.

-Baka !

-Oo ? ? ?

Je fais des yeux ronds comme des billes.

-Ca veut dire imbécile !

-Ah ! 0 Pardon….

J'suis un peu penaud. Je m'attendais à autre chose que " imbécile " venant de sa part. Il m'arrête.

-Excuse-moi Duo, fit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Il me prend dans ses bras. Je suis pris de court.

-Je voulais pas te blesser. C'était affectif quand je t'ais dit " Baka " !

Je referme comme je peux mes bras autour de sa taille. Maudit sac à dos ! ! ! ! !

-Pas grave, du moment que tu le dis ainsi.

Il dépose un baiser sur ma nuque avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres. Il rompt tendrement ce baiser et me sourit.

-Allez viens ! On va la chercher ta glace.

Il se retire de mon étreinte, prenant délicatement ma main pour m'entraîner vers la mini ville. C'est vraiment fait pour les touristes. Y'a pleins de magasins de souvenirs, cartes postales à gogo, vêtements, glaciers... Y'a même un hôtel qui fait aussi restaurant. Heero ne sait pas trop où aller. Je le tire à mon tour vers un glacier que j'avais repérer en descendant du bateau. Je regarde les différents parfum.

-Alors ?

-Je sais pas quoi choisir…. Tu veux quoi comme parfum ? [2]

-J'aime la vanille et les fruits de la passion.

Je fais la grimace.

-Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Pas la vanille. Ca te dérange si je prend passion, chocolat et….. Chewing Gum

-Ok, me répond-t-il en souriant.

Mais j'ai l'impression que le dernier, il va pas aimer. Tant pis, j'sais comment faire. Je regarde le serveur qui nous attend depuis quelques minutes.

-Vous pouvez mettre une boule de Chewing Gum au fond, dessus le chocolat et en haut la passion ?

-Bien sûr !

èé Le client est toujours roi. Heero sort de quoi payer la gigantesque glace qu'il me tend.

-Ce sera tout ?

-Oui.

-Cela fera 3 Euros 10.

Mon amour paie et nous partons. On prend le chemin d'une autre plage. Je goûte la passion et le chocolat, elles fondent… Hum… Que c'est bon. Je me damnerais pour ça. Je lui tend la glace.

-Merci.

Il croque dedans. Je le regarde avec surprise et effroi.

-Tu… Tu croques dedans ? ? ? ?

-Hn !

-Aie ! ! Je supporte pas ça ! ! !

Il me sourit tendrement. Comment il fait ? ? ? Il est malade ! ! ! Il doit avoir des gencives insensibles, c'est pas possible. Je lui laisse manger la passion puis après avoir goûté un peu du chocolat, il me la tend.

-Mici.

Raaa, j'adore le chocolat. C'est trooop bon. En plus, y'a des éclats de chocolat noir, le délice… [3] On marche sur le sentier. On vient de dépasser une plage rempli de monde. On aurait dû retourner à l'autre. -- Mais bon, c'est un endroit paradisiaque, je suis avec mon homme et ma glace. On continue notre route et on tombe sur une mini forêt de pins. Les cigales chantent, certaines s'arrêtent lorsque nous passons. Heero regarde les alentours puis il m'observe en train de manger la glace rose bonbon. [4]

-Tu veux goûter ?

-Hn, sans façon.

-Allez ! ! ! !

Je lui met la glace sous le nez en la remuant.

-Goûte, pour me faire plaisir.

Il attrape mon poignet et se décide à goûter la glace Chewing Gum.

-Alors ?

-C'est vraiment pour les gosses.

-Moi j'trouve ça bon.

-Ouais, si on aime le chimique, fait-il en rigolant.

Je fais une moue boudeuse. Et alors ! C'est bon le chimique. Je reprend ma glace et continue de la manger sans dire un mot. J'suis vexé, na ! Je continue de marcher, complètement indifférent. J'suis sûr que ça l'amuse…. Il sait pertinemment que je lui résiste pas. 0 On débouche sur une plage déserte, normale, y'a des rochers de partout et quelque endroit accessible. Ca fait un peu crypte.

-Viens par là.

Il me dirige, voyant que je boude toujours. J'arrive pô à finir ma glace. Tant pis, je croque dans le cornet et j'atteint ce qui reste de ma bonne glace chimique au Chewing Gum. Heero s'arrête et se met à rigoler.

-Quoi ? Je fais bougon.

-Tu as de la glace sur le nez.

Il se rapproche de moi et lèche le bout de mon nez. Effectivement, j'm'en suis mis de partout. 0 J'en profite pour le tirer à moi et m'empare de ses lèvres. Mes lèvres doivent avoir le goût du Chewing Gum. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou.

-Pourquoi tu as voulu venir ici ?

-Pour qu'on soit tout les deux.

-Hn. On va faire quoi ???

-Ce que tu veux.

-Oki. D'abord, j'vais finir ma glace.

Je dépose un bref baiser sur ses lèvres et me détache de lui pour finir mon dessert. Une fois fini, je remarque que mon chéri a quitté le sac et s'est assis sur le sable, regardant la mer calme. Il a un air mélancolique. J'aime pas le voir comme ça… Un sourire aux lèvres, je m'assois devant lui, me collant contre son torse doré, le fixant avec tendresse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, j'me disais que tu était très beau comme ça.

-Duo, gémit-il en rougissant un peu.

-Hn ?

Je me penche sur lui, capturant ses lèvres. J'aime leur saveur sucrée. Je les lèche doucement, avant d'entrer dans son palais que je connais par cœur. Je viens tendrement caresser sa langue. Je prend son visage entre mes mains, restant collé contre son corps. Il fait chaud mais j'm'en fiche. J'aime trop être près de lui. Il passe ses bras autour de mes hanches, me rapprochant encore de lui. Il rompt le baiser pour me regarder avec ses deux prunelles océan.

-Duo, fait-il sur ton de reproche.

-T'es missant !

-Je sais, mais pas ici.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, parcourant sa nuque de baisers papillons.

-C'est frustrant, je murmure.

Pour toute réponse, il m'embrasse sur le front.

-C'est la crypte idéale.

-Non, des gens viennent par ici, c'est pas une île déserte !

Mon sourire disparaît. Je vais pour me lever mais il me bloque. Sans comprendre comment, il retourne la situation, se retrouvant allongé sur moi.

-Pardon Duo, mais…

-Hn, c'est bon. Je comprend !

-Excuse-moi…

Il se rapproche de mes lèvres, les capturant doucement. Je vais pas commencer à jouer les rancuniers. Je serais perdant et je veux passer une bonne journée avec lui. Je rompt le baiser.

-Il est quelle heure ?

Heero étire le bras pour prendre le sac, ouvre une poche et en tire une montre.

-Il est 14h35, me répond-t-il en la remettant.

-On a encore du temps.

-Tu veux faire quoi ?

-Un château de sable.

-Duo, soupire-t-il.

-Tu préfères te baigner, j'enchaîne.

-Iie. On fait ce que tu as envie de faire.

-Alors, on fait un mini château de sable puis on va se baigner.

-Ok, Tenshi.

Il capture mes lèvres puis se relève. Je lui prend la main et l'entraîne vers le bas de la plage. En faite, j'me rend compte qu'un château ça sera impossible : on a aucun outil. 000

-Et tu veux faire comment ?

-Ben…. On a cas faire un gros trou.

-Ok.

Je trace un grand cercle et Heero me regarde plus qu'amusé par mon comportement enfantin. J'le sais bien mais c'est marrant. Pourquoi y'aurait que les enfants qui pourraient le faire ? On est aussi des enfants… des grands enfants. On creuse notre trou pendant une bonne heure je dirais car il…. Il est gigantesque. 0

-Cool ! ! Il est super !

Je lui saute dessus et on se retrouve au fond du trou. 0 Je suis sur lui, collé à cause de l'eau et du sable.

-Mici mon chéri.

-Si y'a que ça pour te faire plaisir.

Je m'empare de ses douces lèvres.

-On va nager ?

-Hn, je veux me débarrasser de tout ce sable !

Je lui souris. Voui, il a pas tort. C'est chiant d'être couvert de sable, c'est pire que collant. Je me relève et aide Heero. Je le laisse car j'ai envie de me dépenser un peu, mes muscles sont un peu engourdi. Je cours dans l'eau puis je plonge, nageant sur quelques mètres. Je ressors, tout frais et heureux de mettre débarrasser de ce sable collant. Heero rentre doucement dans l'eau puis il se met à nager vers moi. J'ai de l'eau jusqu'au milieu du torse. Dès qu'il arrive à ma hauteur, je lui saisis le cou. Il se rétablit, se mettant debout.

J'entoure sa taille de mes jambes, capturant ses lèvres. Il continue un peu à avancer, pour faire disparaître nos deux corps enlacés sous l'eau. J'sais, faut pas attirer l'attention. -- Argh ! Je suis vraiment frustré. TT Je caresse la base de sa nuque, descendant ma main le long de sa colonne vertébral. Je le sens tressaillir sous cette caresse. Je descend encore plus bas, chatouillant le creux de son dos. Il finit par rompre le baiser.

-Je croyais qu'on devait nager ?

-Ai pô envie.

Je le regarde tendrement alors qu'il fixe ailleurs. Ca me plaît pas trop.

-Hee-chan ?

-Le ciel devient sombre.

Je me met à regarder le ciel. C'est vrai qu'il s'est voilé mais là, y'a quand même de gros nuages ! ! !

-On devrait regagner la ville.

-Mais ça va passer, je proteste.

-J'en suis moins sûr.

Je regard mon homme qui a l'air vraiment inquiet. Bon, j'me résigne encore une fois… On regagne la plage en nageant. La barbe ! ! ! Moi qui commençait à avoir ce que je voulais. On se sèche rapidement alors que je pense aux autres.

-L'est quelle heure ?

-16h50

-Mdr ! ! ! On doit prendre le bateau ! ! !

-On arrivera jamais à temps.

Il range vite nos affaire et voilà qu'il commence à pleuvoir. Shit ! ! ! On a même pas de portable pour savoir où ils sont. Heero me prend la main et l'on rentre dans la forêt mais il pleut de plus en plus. Ma bonne journée tombe à l'eau. -- On court sur le sentier, la plage est vide de monde. Il pleut des cordes…. [5] On arrive à la mini ville mais elle semble plus que déserte, comme si la vie l'avait quitté…

Heero ne s'arrête pas au premier abri, il va directement vers l'hôtel. Je le suis, trempé jusqu'au os bien que j'ai que mon maillot. Il tente d'ouvrir mais la porte résiste.

-Kuso ! ! !

La porte vitrée reste fermée. Le vent nous fouette le visage et fait dangereusement pencher les palmiers. L'eau tombe toujours en rafale, ruisselant sur nos corps et terminant sa course sur le sol inondé. Il lâche ma main et se saisit des deux poignées, forçant l'entrée.

-Heero….

Il donne un puissant coup d'épaule et les deux battants s'ouvrent. On s'engouffre dans la véranda. Heero referme les deux battants mais les montants sont cassés.

-Apporte-moi ça !

Il me montre des cordelettes rouges, suspendues à des poteaux pour tracer l'allée jusque dans l'hôtel même. Je m'en saisi et je lui passe. Il attache les deux poignées ensemble pour ne pas qu'elles s'ouvrent sous la violence du vent. Heero s'éloigne de la porte pour voir si cela tenait. Un fois qu'il eu fait le constat de sa solidité, il se tourna vers moi.

-Hee-chan...

Je suis un peu perdu, je commence à paniquer…. J'ai la trouille. Heero se rapproche de moi alors que je fixe encore la porte qui branle un peu.

-Duo ?

Un éclair déchire les ciel sombre. Mon regard reste dans le vague. La pluie s'écrase contre la véranda, le vent souffle tout sur son passage. On est quand même pas les seuls sur cette île? Je… Je sens qu'il me prend dans ses bras. Je referme mon étreinte autour de son corps, le tenant fermement contre moi. J'ai peur….

-Hee-chan…

-Chuut ! Ne t'en fais pas. Allez, viens avec moi.

Il me prend la main et me traîne vers l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

-Heero, on peut pas…

-T'en fais pas !

Il essaye de rentrer et c'est ouvert.

-Ils sont certainement partis dans la précipitation, ils ont juste fermé devant.

-Mais…

-Certainement un bulletin d'urgence.

Il me lâche la main et va prendre le combiné téléphonique qui repose sur le comptoir puis il le repose aussi sec.

-Les lignes sont coupées. [6]

Je me sens comme à côté de la plaque. J'ai envie de m'effondrer. Je suis vraiment maudit, j'ai pas de chance avec les îles ou quoi ? Je recule et me laisse tomber sur une chaise, un fauteuil, j'en sais rien. Je regarde le vide. Je suis perdu….

-Duo ? !

Sa voix m'est lointaine. Il me secoue un peu, en douceur. C'est alors que je fixe ses deux lagons bleus.

-Duo, tout va bien.

-Non, je fais faiblement.

Il me prend dans ses bras.

-Je suis là, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Il dépose un baiser dans mon cou et je le serre contre moi.

-Hee-chan…

-Chut… Allez, lève-toi !

Il se retire de mon étreinte et il me lève. Il tient fermement ma main. On passe derrière le comptoir mais je le suis comme une marionnette.

-Tu veux quel numéro ?

-Le 2, je réponds faiblement. [7]

Il prend la clé sur le petit reposoir puis, il me guide jusqu'à la chambre en question. Je le suis comme un automate, j'ai peur… Il ouvre la porte et me fais rentrer. Il ne prend pas le temps de refermer derrière lui, il m'assoie sur le lit et je m'exécute. Il s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur, ses yeux cobalt tentant de me rassurer.

-Duo, appelle-t-il tendrement.

-Hn ? Je fais détaché.

Il a l'air de paniquer en me voyant comme ça. J'entoure son cou de mes bras et me réfugie contre lui. Je l'oblige même à s'asseoir et il me prend tout contre lui. Les battements de son cœur sont si calme… Ses doigts caressent doucement ma peau.

-Tenshi ?

-J'aime pas les orages.

-Oo ?

-J'ai peur des orages Hee-chan et en plus, on est sur une saleté d'île… On sait même pas où sont les autres.. On va… J'ai peur…

Je fond en larme contre son torse, ne sachant même plus de quoi je parle. Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. Il resserre son étreinte autour de moi alors que je pleure à chaudes larmes. J'ai toujours eu peur des orages… Il faut dire que quand j'étais petit, une maison pas très loin de chez moi s'est fait foudroyée alors… Y'a de quoi avoir peur….

-Duo, tout va bien mon amour, murmure-t-il tendrement. On est à l'abri et on pourra passer une bonne soirée, ok ?

-Hn, je réponds sans conviction.

Il relève ma tête et dépose un baiser sur mes lèves.

-Tu vas te prendre une bonne douche tandis que moi je vais chercher de quoi manger.

-Je… Ok, je fais face à son regard.

Il me sourit tendrement avant de m'embrasser. Je me relève, le libérant de mon étreinte.

-Je reviens vite.

Il sort de la chambre et je me retrouve seul…. Je perds pas de temps, je ne veux plus entendre le tonnerre qui gronde dehors. Je rentre dans la salle de bain et je rentre sous la douche. Je me lave avec les produits qu'il y a. J'en profite pour rincer mon maillot et le pendre de façon à le faire sécher. Je m'essuie avec une des deux serviettes puis je la noue sur mes hanches. Zut ! Mes cheveux mouillés sont libres. [8] Je me regarde dans le miroir. J'ai une tête qui fait peur….

J'entends la porte se rouvrir. Je sors de la salle de bain et voit Heero déposer sur le lit de quoi manger. Il me regarde. Mes cheveux dégoulinent sur mon torse et sur le sol.

-Duo, râle-t-il.

Il me prend le bras et me ramène dans la salle de bain. Il pose sur ma tête la serviette blanche que je lui avais gardé.

-Hee-chan…

-C'est pas grave, sèche toi les cheveux !

-Hn.

Je frictionne mes long cheveux avec la serviette alors que Heero ressort. La pluie martèle les carreaux de la fenêtre. Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, un éclair illumine la pièce suivit d'un grondement atroce. Je me fige et ferme les yeux, comme si je craignais le pire. Lorsque je les rouvre, je constate que mon amour a fermé les volets roulant. Je m'assoie sur le lit, l'air penaud. Il vient près de moi et me caresse la joue.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Oui et non.

-Tout sera fini demain.

-Mouais…

-Ne t'en fais pas, fit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Je suis jamais rassuré quand il y a de l'orage aussi violent que celui-ci. Il m'embrasse avec tendresse. Il est tout collant à cause du sable.

-Je vais me prendre une douche. Tu m'attends pour manger.

-Maieuh --

-Je plaisante mon ange.

Il rentre à son tour dans la salle de bain.

-Heero ?

-Hn ?

-Tiens !

Je lui lance la serviette à moitié trempé.

-Arigatô Tenshi.

-De rien.

Heero disparaît dans la salle de bain. Je me glisse dans les draps et retire la serviette qui est autour de mes hanches. Elle est moins trempée que l'autre. Je tire le sac à dos et en extirpe ma brosse. J'avais prévu le coup mais pô pour la soirée à deux dans un hôtel abandonné….

Je me brosse les cheveux, les démêlant le plus possible. Ca va, ils sont assez disciplinés pour une fois. Je devrais être content, je suis seul avec lui…. Mais j'aurais préféré dans d'autres conditions -- Je range la brosse puis je l'attend sagement. Il réapparaît, les cheveux en bataille tout mouillés et l'eau qui dégouline sur son torse doré. [9] Il est….. Je rougis furieusement. On se calme les hormones 

-Tiens !

Je lui tends la serviette. S'il reste comme ça dans mon champ de vision, je ne répond plus de rien. 0 Du coin de l'œil, je vois qu'il s'essuie les cheveux et le torse. Mais il est toujours aussi sexy. Kya ! Faut pas que j'y pense…

-Duo ?

-Quoi ? ? ?

Je le regarde mais…

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui oui.

Je baisse la tête, rouge comme un pivoine, essayant de me calmer intérieurement. Il se rapproche certainement de moi car le matelas s'affaisse à ma gauche. Sa main s'empare de mon menton et il relève ma tête. Il me sourit tendrement.

-Kawaii desu [10]

Il capture mes lèvres et je me laisse aller à ce baiser sauf que… il s'assit juste sur mes cuisses, venant se coller contre moi d'une manière si sensuelle….

-Hee-chan…

-Quoi, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais tout à l'heure ?

Sa vois est chaude et suave. Raaa, je fond. J'me suis fait avoir 000

-Si mais…. Ai faim, je fais d'une petite voix.

-Hn… Tu perds rien pour attendre.

Gloups ! J'aurais pas du le chauffer tout à l'heure. 0 Il va vouloir se " venger ". Il se lève et s'assoit un peu plus loin sur le lit. Je m'avance, toujours sous le drap. Voyons ce qu'il ramené à manger ? Bon, c'est des trucs à grignoter. On se fait un pique nique sur le lit. Ca ira pour ce soir. Lorsqu'on a fini, Heero enlève les restes. Je commets la bêtise de m'allonger pour m'étirer les muscles. Mon Japonais en profite pour s'asseoir sur mon bas ventre, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Hee-chan.

-Hn ?

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il se penche et capture mes lèvres dans un doux baiser qui devint vite passionné. Je passe mes bras derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi. Il quitte mes lèvres pour déposer des baisers le long de mon cou.

-Hee-chan.

-Hn ?

Il arrête son activité et son regard revient se poser sur mon visage. Je me saisis de ses douces lèvres et je retourne la situation, le faisant basculer sous moi.

-Si t'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais reprendre là où je m'étais arrêté.

Je commence à parcourir son coup de baisers papillons. Mes mains parcourent son torse musclé. Je trace du bout des doigts chaque contour de ses muscles, effleurant sa peau. Je délaisse son cou pour venir titiller ses tétons durcis par le plaisir.

Sa respiration s'accélère, alors qu'il remue sous moi. Je léchouille un de ses boutons de chair rose, m'amusant aussi à le mordiller. Je le provoque un peu plus, frottant mon bassin contre le sien. Il gémit doucement sous la torture. Je remonte, venant m'emparer de ses lèvres rougies. Je l'embrasse tendrement alors que je descend ma main le long de ses hanches. Il frémit sous la caresse, en profitant pour frotter son bassin contre le mien. Je sens son érection gonflée contre mes cuisses. Je souris, reprenant de plus belle ses lèvres si désireuses.

Ma main vient effleurer son membre. Il se tend, dur, pulsant de vie. Je le prend doucement entre mes doigts, commençant un lent mouvement de va et vient. Ses gémissements sont bloqués par mes baisers. Je caresse tendrement le membre jouant avec son désir.

-Duo, fit-il d'un ton suppliant.

Je descend lentement, déposant sadiquement des baisers le long de son torse doré. Il gigote d'impatience, gémissant plus fort, sa respiration saccadée. Je lèche le gland de mon amour, lui tirant un petit hoquet de surprise. Je prend son membre dans ma bouche, le léchant avec gourmandise. Heero laisse échapper des sons incompréhensibles.

Je fais jouer ma langue sur sa virilité, connaissant chaque recoin de cette partie si intime. Après quelques minutes de tortures, il finit par se libérer dans ma gorge, lâchant un petit cri de jouissance. Je lèche une dernière fois son membre puis remonte vers ses lèvres, m'en emparant un peu sauvagement. Il me presse contre lui, frottant sadiquement son bassin contre le mien ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon désir…

Je me presse contre lui, l'embrassant tendrement tandis que mes mains caressant langoureusement son corps. Je descend vers ses cuisses, les écartant doucement puis je m'introduis en lui avec autant de douceur, freinant mon désir pour ne pas le brusquer. Il gémit doucement, se collant volontairement à moi pour que je le pénètre plus. Je commence un lent mouvement de va et viens, frottant mon membre contre les parois étroites de son intimité.

Je me perds dans ses sensations, mon souffle est aussi saccadé que le sien, je gémis sous le plaisir que cela me procure…. Je l'embrasse alors que nos corps ne font qu'un. Il suit le rythme que je lui impose, m'embrassant langoureusement, caressant mon corps aux endroits qui me font frémir. Je finis par me libérer en lui dans un râle de pur plaisir. Doucement, je me retire de son intimité venant m'allonger contre lui. Il se bédouine contre moi, m'embrassant tendrement le front.

-Je t'aime Heero.

-Moi aussi Tenshi. Aishiteru.

Il me prend dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui. Je finis par m'endormir, oubliant ce qui se passait dehors.

****

A suivre

[1] Shi-sama : Qu'est-ce que tu manges ?

Law-sama : Une glace au malabar !

Shi-sama : Et qu'est-ce que ça cache ?

Law-sama : Ca cache un malabar !

SamaS : MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

G-Boys : Complètement tarées --

[2] Law-sama : CHOCOLAT !!!!!!!!

Shi-sama : YAOURT !!!!!

Treize : A LA ROSE !!!!!

Duo : Va coucher --

Treize : Avec Wufei ?

Wufei : NAON !!!!!

Law-sama : SI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[3] Shi-sama : Savez-vous que le chocolat est aphrodisiaque ?

[4] Heero : Rose ! Alerte Rose ! Faut se barrer !

Duo : Du calme Hee-chan, c'est juste une glace 0

[5] Shi-sama : Et des chiens et des chats.....

Law-sama : Shi, arrête de suivre les cours d'anglais

Shi-sama : Gomen 0

[6] Shi-sama : Et un tueur en série rôde dans l'hôtel maudit hanté et maléfique..... Ou plutôt une tueuse....

Laimë : MWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE !!!!

Law-sama : LAIME !!!! VIRE DE CETTE FIC TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!!

[7] Shi-sama : Est-ce votre dernier mot ?

Duo : Oui Jean-Pierre et le loup.

Law-sama : ET C'EST GAGNE !!!!!!!!!!!

musique de Qui veut gagner des millions TAAAATATATATAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!

DUO : YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! J'AI GAGNEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!! Alors tout d'abord je voudrais remercier mon Hee-chan qui a réussi à m'inscrire illégalement à ce jeu pourri et blablablabla.....

Wufei coupe la télé : Encore en train de regarder cette émission débile ?

SamaS et Duo s'approchent dangereusement de Wufei : èé

[8] Shi-sama file un seau et une serpillière à Law : Fais gaffe t'en fous sur la clavier

Law-sama : Mici

[9] Law-sama repasse le seau et la serpillière à Shi : It's your turn

Shi-sama bave : Quiléboooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

[10] Kawaii desu = Tu es mignon.

Law-sama : Et voilà un chapitre tout mimi

Laimë : Pour que j'intervienne dans cette fic et que je déclenche un monstrueux massacre d'une monstruosité monstrueuse, reviewez-nous

Law-sama : LAIME !!!!!!


	20. Chap 20,Retour à la terre ferme

****

Titre : A la mer

****

Auteur : Law

****

Mail : 

****

Source : Gundam Wing en vacance

****

Genre : UA, OOC, POV de Duo, Romance, Sea Sex And Suunnnnn chante

****

Couples : 1x2x1, F-1, F-2, 3x4, H x A, Wu x ? ? Et F x ? ?

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est bien dommage -- Bon le chieur de Franck si et Alex aussi

****

P'tite Note: Oula, ça fait un moment que j'ai pô écris cette fic 0 Mais c'est la prochaine que j'ai décidé de finir èé Est-ce que je vais y arrivé ? C'est une grande question 000 J'aimerais bien la finir cette été car je traîne beaucoup de fic ° On verra bien si je m'y tiens car pour Shi's P je l'ai fini comme je l'avais prévu . Bon, petite réponse aux reviews :

****

ChtiteElfie : Encore désolé pour ton cyclone mais là, je crois que la tempête est passé 0 J'espère que ça va toujours autant te plaire ! Mici pour ton rev' Chtite

****

Dstine : Loool C'est de la torture douce 0 Disons que je peux pô lâcher Laimë dans cette fic sinon ça va devenir de la boucherie -- Marchi pour le rev'

****

Kamara : Pô grave, je connais les caprices de -- J'aime le faire languir èé Mici pour ton rev' Kisu !

****

Guyana7 : 0 T'en fait pas pour 13, se sont les petites notes délires de ma béta et moi 000 Je suis conte que ça te plaise et t'inquiète Wu va pas rester trop longtemps tout seul

****

Makena : NAN ! ! ! Retient ce sale Chinois éè M'en fou ! J'ai la progéniture de mon mamour èé Et au pire, je serait son amante après Heero Enfin, nous verrons bien ! Kisu ma chirie ! J'espère que celui ci aussi te plaira -

BoNnE lEcTuRe

****

Chapitre 20 : Retour à la terre ferme

Je remue, le cherchant pour me blottir contre lui. Oo. Y'a plus personne à côté de moi. Mais il est où ? ? ? Je me relève pour scruter la pièce. L'est pô là TT. Mais où est-ce qu'il est passé ? ? ? Je vais dans la salle de bain et je met mon maillot qui est sec. Je sors de la chambre pour partir à la recherche de mon amour perdu. Sauf que je vois des personnes qui s'affairent dans le couloir… Bizarre… L'île aurait reprit vie ? ! On m'a parachuté dans une autre dimension ? ? ! Oh my god ! Ze veux mon Hee-chan Je vois une chevelure brune monter les escaliers. C'est lui ! ! !

-Heero ? !

Je me précipite vers lui. J'ai des questions à lui poser et un savon à lui passer èé

-Mais tu étais...

-Viens, je vais t'expliquer.

Il me prend la main et m'entraîne dans la chambre n°2.

-Ils sont revenus les proprios ?

-Oui, tôt ce matin pour voir les dégâts. Le bruit de quelques travaux m'a réveillé alors je suis descendu.

-Et ?

-Ils m'ont pris pour un voleur. Je leur ai expliqué ce qui nous est arrivé et tout est rentrer dans l'ordre.

-C'est tout ? ? ?

-Non, dans 15 minutes faut qu'on soit prêt. Le premier bateau de secours va apporter du matériel et il nous ramènera.

Je suis un peu sous le choc de tant de nouvelles. Il me sourit puis il commence à ranger le peu d'affaire que nous avons. Quand même… Y'a un truc qui cloche… J'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose… Mais oui, on va partir sans…

-Heero.

-Hn ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu as payé l'hôtel pendant que tu étais en bas ?

Il me sourit puis boucle le sac. Argh ! Ca m'énerve quand il me répond pas ! ! !

-Hee-chan, je gronde. Tu...

Il m'empêche d'en dire plus avec un de ses baisers dont il a le secret. C'est si agréable… Oo Maxwell reprend toi ! Je romps le baiser pour lui lancer un regard de reproche.

-On aurait pu partager !

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça mon ange.

Il me sourit puis me prend la main. Nous sortons de la chambre sous le regard curieux du personnel qui s'attarde un peu sur nous avant de retourner à leur travail. Une fois en bas, Heero rend les clés et le réceptionniste lui souhaite une bonne journée, comme si de rien n'était. Sont quand même bizarre les gens ! ? On traverse la grande véranda où plusieurs hommes sont en train de réparer les dégâts qu'à fait mon mamour sur leur porte 000

Ils nous regardent passer. C'est un peu normal, il me tient toujours la main 0 Dehors, l'île est en effervescence. Toutes les personnes s'agitent afin de remettre tout en ordre. Il faut dire que l'orage a fait de sacrés dégâts. Certains palmiers sont à terre, les stores parfois démontés, les accessoires de terrasse sont à des mètres de leurs emplacements d'origines. On dirait un vrai champ de bataille, l'opposé de l'image de départ 0

On se dirige vers les quais. Certains bateaux qui étaient restés sont soit au fond de l'eau, soit dans un piteux état. Mais je remarque qu'il y en a un au quai. Des hommes en déchargent le contenu avec rapidité.

-Heero.

-Hn ?

-C'est ce bateau qui nous ramène ? ? ?

Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il ne serait pas encore arrivé. Cela doit être celui qui arrive au loin…

-On peut essayer !

Il me tire vers le bateau en question. Un homme nous regarde avec surprise, comme si on était des extra-terrestre. J'aime pas du tout son regard. Heero lui rend son regard puis demande poliment ( C'est obligé si on veut arriver à nos fins èé )

-Vous retournez à terre ?

-Oui. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

-On a été coincé ici par la tempête. Normalement, c'est ce bateau qui devait nous ramener, dit-il en désignant la tâche blanche qui se rapprochait. Mais si vous pouvez nous ramener…

-Ma foi ! J'y vois pas d'inconvénients, répond-t-il en se grattant la tête.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Allez, montez les jeunes. De toutes façons, j'ai fini de débarquer la cargaison !

Il avait un ton plus enjoué et cette fois-ci, il sourit. On monte à bord et on se case là où on peut. Le marin monte à bord et met en route le moteur. Puis, il passe sa tête par la porte de la cabine.

-Y'en a pas un qui voudrait détacher les cordes d'amarrages ?

-Si monsieur !

Heero se lève et va détacher les grosses cordes, les jettent sur le pont du bateau puis il revient vers moi.

-Hee-chan…

-Quoi ? !

-Merci pour cette soirée, je lui dis avec un grand sourire.

-De rien Tenshi.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front, certainement pour pas choquer le vieux qui nous ramène. Mais j'ai quand même un peu froid juste en maillot de bain. Je me bédouine contre lui, regardant la mer puis l'île qui s'éloigne de plus en plus. Le vent marin est très frais et j'ai des frissons… Heero me prend dans ses bras, me réchauffant par sa chaleur… Hum… C'est un délice. Je jette un bref regard au marin qui a un petit sourire amusé. Il a bien vu que je grelottais de froid.

-Hee-chan, t'as pas froid ? !

-Hai, mais ça va aller.

Il se presse un peu plus contre moi. Il a aussi froid que moi, je sens qu'il a des frissons. Je regarde au loin, apercevant la terre au loin. Dans moins de 10 minutes on devrait y être et fini le froid . Je lui caresse doucement les avant-bras qui enserrent ma taille. Je le fais quand même discrètement, je voudrais pas qu'on est des ennuis. Il faut qu'on est l'air de deux amis et rien de plus. Le reste de notre retour se passe dans le froid et…. Dieu merci ! On est enfin à quai ! ! ! Nous descendons sur la terre ferme.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur, je fais avec un grand sourire.

-De rien. Rentrez chez vous. Vos parents doivent être inquiet.

Parent ? ? ? Mais ils nous prend pour qui ? ? ?

-Voui monsieur, fit Heero. Allez viens !

Il me prend la main et m'entraîne vers l'autre bout du quai, là où débute la place avec ses résidences.

-Hee-chan ? !

-Pas besoin d'étaler notre vie devant ce vieux. On est de retour ici et c'est tout ce qui compte !

-Ouais ! Mais il nous a prit pour des gamins. --°

-Avec toi c'est dur de passer pour plus vieux.

-HEY ! ! !

Je boude ! L'est missant ! Je commence à partir, vexé. Bon, j'ai même pas fait deux pas qu'il m'a enlacé et dépose un doux baiser sur ma nuque.

-Tu sais que j'aime quand tu es comme ça, murmure-t-il.

-On aurait pas dit !

-Tu doutes de moi ?

Sa voix chaude et son souffle dans mon cou me font frémir. Il me retourne doucement et je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Non, je doute pas de lui, mais c'était vexant. Il se penche et m'embrasse tendrement. Il fais glisser sa main sur ma nuque pour augmenter la pression sur moi. Pourquoi il gagne toujours… ? Je romps le baiser et il pousse un de ses petits grognement que j'adore.

-Nan, je réponds dans un murmure.

-DUO ! ? ! ? ! ? !

Oo Une voix féminine. Je lâche mon mamour pour me retourner. C'est Hilde ! Elle court vers nous. Je me détache de Heero car vu son ton, elle va me sauter dessus. Et j'ai raison 0 Une bombe brune me saute dessus, déposant un gros bisous bien sonore sur ma joue.

-T'étais où ? ? ? J'ai eu une peur terrible ! ! ! Quatre a faillis nous faire une crise cardiaque, heureusement que Trowa était là. Y'a que Wufei et Franck qui était content mais tu sais pourquoi. Mais tu vas me raconter ce qui s'est passer ? ? ?

Les mots sortaient si vite de sa bouche que j'avais du mal à tout capter. Je la lâche et elle se met à distance plus raisonnable de moi car Heero la fusille légèrement du regard. 0.

-On était coincé sur l'île, lui répond Heero.

-L'île ? ? ? Mais y'a eu une tempête ! ! ! !

-Oui, on a vu, je fais d'un ton mordant à cause de se mauvais souvenir.

-Comment avez-vous… ?

-Ben…On a...

-Hilde, coupe mon Heero. On est épuisé alors on racontera ça à tout le monde au lieu de le répéter 36 fois.

-Oki, fit-elle avec un grand sourire gênée.

C'est surtout pour pas irriter encore plus mon mamour. 0. L'est pas commode quand on m'approche trop près comme vient de le faire Hildie. Mais il pourrait faire pire.0 Heureusement que je lui ai un peu parler. Ben vip, y'a bien fallu que je dise que Hilde est tout de même ma meilleure amie même si c'était aussi mon ex. Bon, c'est passé mais la jalousie… C'est un défaut que j'aime bien . J'le suis aussi èé

Nous rentrons à l'appartement où Quatre a faillis s'évanouir en nous voyant. Je pari qu'il était prêt à appeler les secours, pompiers voir le FBI ou un truc du genre pour nous retrouver. Mon pitit Quat-chou 0. On a donc expliqué à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé, en passant sous silence une partie intéressante èé Ben vip, y'avais Franck pi j'étale pô ma vie privée ! ! ! Quand même !

On finit la journée à la plage mais avec un Quatre au petit soin 00000. Bon, j'ai quand même demander à Trowa de le kidnapper pour qu'il arrêter de s'épuiser pour rien . Pour ma part, j'ai pratiquement rien fait, à part un super château de sable avec ma Hilde. Discussion de meilleur ami oblige èé. Heero s'est contenté de faire l'indifférent mais je sais que ça l'a énervé ! C'est pourquoi j'ai finit à côté de lui le reste de l'aprèm.

D'ailleurs, j'me suis endormi sur lui 0 Il est tatoué à la Maxwell car le soleil tapait tellement qu'il a la marque de mon bras en plein milieu de son torse. J'étais mord de rire quand je me suis réveillé. Bon, lui un peu moins 0 Bah, ça partira à la prochaine séance de bronzette Par contre, moi j'ai le dos tout bien bronzé Dormir en bronzant c'est l'idéal !

La soirée fut assez courte pour moi, car j'étais vraiment naze -- J'ai mangé et suis aller me coucher ! 0 Heero m'a suivit mais pour être avec moi car il a pas vraiment l'air d'être naze. Je me cale contre son torse et commence à dessiner du bout des doigts les contours de la marque que je lui ai faite. 0

-Hee-chan t'es pô obligé de rester. Si tu veux discuter avec Trowa, tu peux.

-C'est bon mon ange.

-Sûr ?

-Hai. Je veux passer du temps avec toi…

Il se met à caresser mon dos. Je n'aime pas ces mots. Ca me rappelle la fin des vacances qui approche --. Ze veux pô le quitter. Mais il veut pô en parler…. J'essayerais un peu plus tard. De toute façon, il faudra bien que je me jette à l'eau si je veux le garder ! Je me redresse un peu et je viens déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes, les caressant doucement. Il répond à mon baiser, me collant à lui avec ses deux mains posées sur mes hanches.

Pendant qu'il m'embrasse tendrement, ses mains caressent le bas de mon dos. Je me met à ronronner… Je ne pourrais jamais le laisser partir… Je romps doucement le baiser, plongeant mon regard dans le sien… D'un bleu si intense…

-Hee-chan…

-Hn ?

Je me colle contre son torse, m'y débouinant tendrement.

-Je veux pas que tu partes.

Ce sont les seuls mots que j'arrive à dire. Je sais très bien qu'il a compris. Il me serre contre lui, ses bras me rassurant un peu… Je finis par m'endormir ainsi, complètement épuisé…

****

A suivre

Law : èé

Duo : NAAAN ! ! ! Je veux pô que tu nous sépares s'agrippe à Heero

Law : On verra

Duo : Hee-chan dis quelque chose ! ! !

Heero : Si tu fais ça Law, Omae O Korosu !

Law : Mais oui Je suis immortelle puisque je suis un ange auréole qui scintille

Duo : Mouais, ils se sont gourés --

Law : ReviewSSSSSSSSS

Duo : Pour que je reste avec mon Hee-chan 


	21. Chap21,Bonne journée en perspective

****

Titre : A la mer

****

Auteur : Law

****

Mail : 

****

Source : Gundam Wing en vacance

****

Genre : UA, OOC, POV de Duo, Romance, Sea Sex And Suunnnnn chante

****

Couples : 1x2x1, F-1, F-2, 3x4, H x A, Wu x ? ? Et F x ? ?

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est bien dommage -- Bon le chieur de Franck si et Alex aussi

****

P'tite Note: Raaa, pas évidant d'écrire avec la BO de Grease 0000 Mais j'y suis quand même arrivé. Ouf ! Je pense qu'il reste encore 3 ou 4 chapitres avant la fin de cette fic. C'est qu'une estimation mais j'espère m'y tenir -- J'ai tellement de fic en cours TT Pis, faut bien qu'elle ait une fin 0 Bref, au son d'une music Rock'N'Roll, j'ai écris ceux-ci 00 Je vous réserve quelque petite surprise pour la suite èé

Bon, flemme magistrale 0 Alors je me contenterais de dire une grand MARCHIIIIII à tout les reviews que j'ai eut ! Je suis toujours aussi contente d'en recevoir Continuer lol ! ! ! ! Good Lecture

****

Chapitre 21 : Bonne journée en perspective

Je me réveille doucement. Un léger rayon de soleil viens éclairer le mur d'en face. J'me bédouine un peu plus contre le torse musclé de mon mamour. Je relève la tête pour constater qu'il dort encore. Il est so cute comme ça. Un énorme bruit de casserole qui tombent me tire de ma contemplation. Shit ! Bon, je me lève tout en vérifiant que Heero dort toujours. Je me précipite vers la cuisine et je vois Quatre en train de ramasser trois casseroles.

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé Duo ! ! !

-Bah ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je m'approche de lui et ramasse une des casseroles. Quatre doit pas être dans son assiette pour les faire tomber.

-Et ben…

Quatre rougit tout en reposant les casseroles sur la table. Mais il rougit de honte, il est gêné.

-Crache le morceau ! ! A moins que tu préfères que je te tire les vers du nez ?

Je lui souris un peu sadiquement. Y résiste jamais bien longtemps à mes tortures. èé Sur ce, il s'assoit face à moi et prend une grande inspiration.

-J'ai un problème.

Ca j'avais compris. Mais encore ? ? ? D'un simple regard, je l'incite à continuer son explication.

-C'est au sujet de moi et… Trowa, finit-il doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas entre vous ? !

-Oh ! C'est pas entre nous, c'est…

Il se gratte nerveusement la tête. Quat-chou nerveux ? ! Damned ! C'est vraiment sérieux. Je m'assoit aussi sec en face de lui et le regard avec sérieux.

-C'est à cause de mon oncle et puis ma famille…

-OoohhhH ! Ils ne savent pas, c'est ça ? !

-Voui, me répond Quatre doucement.

Ca c'est un problème, surtout qu'on est hébergé chez son oncle. Shit ! Je réfléchis à toute vitesse et croyez moi c'est un effort considérable à… Je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure qui s'affiche sur le micro-onde. 7h15 ! ! ! ! Putain ! ! ! J'suis si matinal ! ! ! ? Y'a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond. -- Bon, un problème à la fois…

-Quatre, tu voudrais quoi au juste ? ! Qu'on puisse passer sous silence votre relation ou…

-Ou ? ! Fit-il méfiant.

-Ou avoir plus d'intimité tout les deux ? Car j'te connais bien et vous avez pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'être vraiment tout les deux.

J'insiste un peu sur les mots mais à ses rougeurs je vois qu'il sait très bien où je veux en venir. L'est so cute mon Quat-chan ! !

-Alors ? Quel est le verdict ? !

-Ben… La deuxième solution, fit-il tout rouge cramoisi.

Un énorme sourire vient étirer mes lèvres.

-Bon, va falloir mettre tout le monde dehors si je comprend bien, je traduis.

-Duo, gémit-il, je… Enfin…

-Y'a pas de enfin… Je vais m'arranger pour que tout le monde soit dehors pour la journée Comme ça tu feras ce que tu veux avec ton Trowa.

Et re blush de mon meilleur ami. L'es vraiment pire que moi 000 Je lui sourit gentiment et lui fait un clin d'œil.

-J'm'en chargerais une fois que tout le monde sera debout. J'vais me recoucher en attendant o

-Duo, fit-il en me coupant dans mon élan.

-Vip ?

-Merci beaucoup.

-De rien. Faut bien qu'il te… Prenne en main.

Je m'enfuis en courant dans ma chambre alors que je l'entend gémir mon prénom. Je suis intenable mais faut bien que je l'aide un peu. Sinon il repartira comme il est venu èé Je rentre doucement dans la chambre. Mon mamour est encore endormi.

Qu'il est so cute comme ça… Ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, sa peau halée nue et qui n'attend pour moi. . Je me glisse à côté de lui, reprenant ma place entre ses bras. Bras qui m'enserrent dès que je suis à côté de lui puis des lèvres qui viennent m'embrasser. Oo J'me laisse faire un peu surpris. Je relève la tête pour le voir parfaitement réveillé.

-Tu étais parti où Tenshi ?

-Euh… Parler avec Quatre 00 Il a fait tomber des casseroles. Je voulais pas te réveiller…

Il me sourit tendrement puis me rapproche encore plus de lui. Je me bédouine contre son torse, faisant une mine d'enfant boudeur et commençant à dessiner les courbes de ses muscles si parfaits.

-C'est pas grave, me chuchote-t-il.

-Hee-chan.

-Hn ?

-Ca te dirais une journée entre nous ? On sort que toi et moi ?

-Ben… Oui, pourquoi je refuserais.

-Pour rien 000

Il lève un sourcil interrogateur. Oups, il va me demander pourquoi ? 0000 Je le sens venir.

-Duo, qu'est-ce que tu caches ? !

-Ben… C'est pour Quatre. Il veut être tranquille avec Trowa alors je vais tenter de mettre tout le monde dehors pour la journée 000

-Ah ! C'était de ça que vous avez discuté ?

-Vip.

-Dans ce cas, je t'aiderais.

-Hein ? !

Réplique pas intelligente mais c'est sorti tout seul. 0 Pis pourquoi il veut m'aider ? ! C'est pas son rôle de… A moins que…

-Tu vas m'aider à convaincre Franck, c'est ça ? !

-Exact, car je doute que tu y arrives.

-C'est clair…

Franck… Ca passera jamais entre nous deux, j'y peux rien 00 Mais j'ai quand même remarqué qu'il matait plus mon Heero. C'est un grand pas en avant pour Franck, il a enfin compris qu'il ne l'aurait plus èé Possessif ? Nan jamais… Je suis un ange avec une auréole au dessus de ma sainte tête. Bon, elle est un peu poussiéreuse 000 Mais je la referais briller après un petit polissage.

-Et tu comptes aller où ?

Très bonne question mon amour -- J'y avais pas pensé. 0 Bon, pas les îles car j'ai une certaine malchance avec ces trucs là… Même si cela fait plus d'une semaine que je suis de nouveau sur la terre ferme, je les hais ! Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait sur ce foutu prospectus que Quatre m'avait donné. Les boutiques, la plage, les musées…

-L'aquarium !

-Hn ? !

-On pourrait faire les boutiques, manger un bout au resto et aller voir l'aquarium

-Hnnnnmmm…

Pourquoi il réfléchi ? ! Il me fait un petit sourire étrange avant de prendre mes lèvres en otage dans un doux baiser. Il se met à caresser ma colonne… Huummm C'est bon… Je me met à ronronner tout en passant mes doigts dans sa chevelure. Il finit par rompre le baiser, un peu à bout de souffle.

-C'est une excellente journée qui s'annonce.

Je lui souris. Rooo, voui, une excellente journée. Je ronronne toujours et je me câline contre lui, déposant un petit baiser sur sa poitrine. J'ai envie de le taquiner. Je fait glisser mes mains le longs de ses flans, caressant tendrement sa peau cuivrée. Je le sens frémir sous mes caresses puis il me pique l'avantage et me faisant rouler. Shit ! Je me retrouve sous lui, son regard amusé et tendre me fixant.

-T'es pô drôle !

-A malin, malin et demi, souffle-t-il dans mon cou avant de sucer ma peau.

Tandis qu'il me fait un suçon, ses mains parcourent mon torse, me faisant frissonner. Je lâche malgré moi des soupirs de plaisir. Lorsqu'il revient capturer mes lèvres, je vois un sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres. Grrrrr ! Pourquoi il arrive toujours à m'avoir ? ! Je rompt le baiser, prenant une mine boudeuse.

-Pourquoi ze peux pô jouer avec toi ?

-Parce que j'ai envie de t'embêter.

Je grogne un peu face à sa réponse. Il arbore un sourire amusé et vient se lover contre moi. Je referme mon étreinte autour de sa taille et dépose des baisers papillons sur sa nuque découverte. J'entends des pas dans l'appartement. Apparemment, ils sont en train de se lever. Va falloir que je parle à certaines personnes. èé Mais pour le moment, je profite de mon câlin.

Un gros gargouillis se fait alors entendre. Oups 0 Heero lâche un petit rire amusé avant de se relever pour me regarde tendrement.

-Décidément…

-Sorry Hee-chan. 00

-C'est pas grave Tenshi. J'ai l'habitude de ton traître d'estomac.

Pour le coup, c'est moi qui me met à rigoler. C'est exactement ce que je me dis à chaque fois qu'il casse l'ambiance entre mon amour et moi. 000 Je vois Heero me regarder avec surprise alors que je rigole à ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter. Il finit par m'immobiliser et m'interroge avec un simple regard. J'arrive difficilement à lui dire :

-C'est exactement… Ce que je me dis 000

Il esquisse un sourire alors que je me calme. Sooo cuuteeeuh ! Je me saisis de sa nuque et l'embrasse. Sauf que je le fais littéralement tomber sur moi. Il s'y attendait pas. 00 M'en fiche ! Je continue de garder prisonnière ses lèvres si douces. Il se cale un peu plus confortablement sur moi mais à bout de souffle, je finis par le relâcher.

-Baka !

-Moi aussi je t'aime my lover.

Il soupire avant de se relever. Je me redresse pour le voir sortir de la chambre, matant son joli petit postérieur. Je ne tarde pas à le rejoindre car j'ai un plan à mettre à exécution. èé Je le rejoins alors qu'il est assis à la table de la cuisine avec Hildie et Alex. Bien sûr Quatre s'occupe de servir tout le monde. Jamais il nous laissera nous débrouiller. Faut vraiment que j'arrive à tous les foutre dehors ! J'aurais des remords si mon meilleur ami ne peux pas passer au moins une journée avec son homme.

Je lui lance un sourire complice puis je m'assis à côté de mon Heero. Celui-ci est déjà en train de siroter son café. Je lui lance un regard tout penaud car il avait quand l'air un peu vexé pour tout à l'heure. Mais à son petit sourire, je comprend vite qu'il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur.

Je me retourne vers Hilde. Faut que je sache ce qu'elle fait avec son Alex ! Sinon je vais devoir la pousser dehors mais bon ! C'est pas la pire à pousser dehors… Nan le pire ça va être notre ronchon national alias Wufei

-Hildie Baby ? !

-Voui ? !

-Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Ben… Alex et moi on va passer la journée à la plage et pis on va aller faire les boutiques

-Hn….

C'est un " hn " hyper suggestif car elle m'interroge du regarde. Aie ! Ai pô été très discret 0 Quatre me lance un regard de reproche. Zuteuh ! Ben, la solution de secours ! ! ! Je me lève !

-Hilide viens, faut que je te demande quelque chose.

Elle me suit docilement en dehors de l'antre de Quat-chou. Je la fixe sérieusement et lui prend les deux mains comme si j'allais la supplier.

-Faut pas que vous rentriez avant ce soir !

-Pourquoi ? !

-Quatre voudrait l'appart pour rester seul avec Trowa.

-Aaaahhhh ! Oki, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Merci, je soupire.

-Comment tu vas faire pour Wu ?

-J'sais pas… Je vais lui demander gentiment 0

-Mouais, c'est pas gagné…

-Qu'est-ce qui est pas gagné ? Fit une voix. Que Maxwell ait un cerveau et qu'il s'en serve ? Je répond oui !

-Wufinounet ! ! ! !

Je suis vexé. Mais le surnom que je viens de lâcher comme un réflexe va pas arranger les choses. 0 Le petit chinois me fusille du regarde. Je me rapproche doucement de lui, tout sourire.

-Tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

-Ca te regarde pas !

Il me passe sous le nez, me snobant. Maieuh Je savais que j'aurais du mal. Bon, si je me prend une baffe ça sera pour la bonne cause. Je rattrape Wu avant qu'il n'atteigne la cuisine. Je saisis le bas de son t-shirt blanc. Celui-ci s'arrête net et se retourne pour me lancer un regard pire que noir. Si ses yeux étaient des mitraillettes, je dirais qu'il ne resterait pas grand chose de moi. 00

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Maxwell ? !

Oula, il est pô content. Je déglutis avant de me lancer.

-Quatre voudrait rester seul avec Trowa. Ca serait sympa si tu restais tout le journée dehors….

Wufei me regarde, toujours impassible comme si j'avais parlé à un mur.

-Ok, je m'arrangerais ! Mais c'est pour Quatre que je le fais. Toi tu peux toujours courir.

Et sur ce, il entre dans la cuisine. Ouf ! J'ai réussi la première partie du plan èé Pis je peux rien faire de plus, il aura les lieux pour lui. En priant pour que son oncle ne fasse pas un tour ici. Il n'a jamais mis les pieds ici, c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va nous faire le coup --

Je regarde Hildie qui sourit tout comme moi. J'aurais pu m'en tirer avec quelque chose de pire comme un bras cassé avec notre pitit Wu 0 On rentre de nouveau dans la cuisine. J'ai envie de finir mon petit déj môa. Heero m'interroge d'un simple regard et je lui fais un grand sourire. De toute façon quand je souris c'est que c'est bon, logique quoi ! !

Je finis mon petit déj tandis que presque tout le monde est sorti. Enfn, il reste Quat-chou Je mange ma dernière tartine puis bois mon lait au chocolat. Le blondinet attend patiemment que je finisse mais je sais qu'il a une question à me poser. Je vais le devancer, ça évitera des paroles inutiles.

-T'as l'appart pour tôa Quat-chou. T'as plus qu'à inviter ton Trowa. -

-Merci Duo, fit-il en rougissant.

-De rien, les amis c'est fait pour ça !

Je sors de la cuisine pour le laisser à ses pensées. Pis j'ai mes affaires à préparer ! Sinon Heero va m'engueuler. 000 Je rentre dans la chambre et justement il est en train de préparer quelques affaires pour notre super journée. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être.

****

A suivre

Shi-sama : Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...... J'en ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarre pourquoi c'est CETTE fic justement que tu continues ??!!!!

Law-sama : Comment ça ? Ca pose un problème ?

Shi-sama : VOUI ça pose un problème ! Paske pendant que ces bô gosses passent des journées meeeeeeeeeeeeeeerveilleuses au bord de la mer, moi je lorgne désespérément sur ma piscine toute neuve de cette année..... MAIS POURQUOI IL PLEUT EN JUILLET BOR DE MER !!!!!!

Law-sama : Reviews ? 0


	22. Chap 22,L'aquarium

****

Titre : A la mer

****

Auteur : Law

****

Mail : 

****

Source : Gundam Wing en vacance

****

Genre : UA, OOC, POV de Duo, Romance, Sea Sex And Suunnnnn chante

****

Couples : 1x2x1, F-1, F-2, 3x4, H x A, Wu x ? ? Et F x ? ?

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est bien dommage -- Bon le chieur de Franck si et Alex aussi

****

P'tite Note: Bon, ben… flemme de faire les rev's aux cas par cas alors je dis un GRAND MARCHI à tout ceux qui ont eut la gentillesse de me laisser un review J'espère que la suite va vous plaire (peur ceux qui l'ont pas encore lut ) Good Lecture

****

Chapitre 22 : L'aquarium

-Hnnnnm! ! !

Je m'étire alors que nous sommes en train de marcher dans les rues de la ville, sous un soleil de plomb -- C'est pô humain cette chaleur Mais bon, je me plaint pô tant que ça Heero m'a emmené manger dans un restaurant sympa et je me suis régalé. On a fait quelque boutiques au passages mais là, j'ai hâte d'être à l'aquarium, au moins il y ferait frais !

-Hee-chan ?

-Hn ? !

-Merci !

Je lui donne un baiser sur la joue puis je commence à accélérer le pas. Mais il est plus rapide car il m'attrape le poignet et m'interroge du regard.

-Pour cette journée ! Je rajoute en explication.

Il me sourit et me prend par la taille.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, murmure-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Et sur ses mots il m'embrasse tendrement. Raaaaah ! Je fond…. Alors qu'il caresse doucement mes lèvres avec sa langue, je prend le dessus et vient caresser la sienne avec gourmandise. Il finit pour rompre le baiser, j'avoue que moi aussi je manque d'oxygène. 0

-On y va ?

-Yes ! ! ! !

Il me prend la main et d'un pas plus léger, on va vers l'aquarium. Je suis sur mon pitit nuage rose…. Je regarde les gens qui passent et qui nous dévisagent mais je m'en fiche ! Je suis avec le plus bô gosse du monde

En peu de temps, nous arrivons à l'aquarium et Heero me paye mon entrée. C'est pas de ma faute uu Il a refusé que je paye. En général, faut pas me le dire deux fois mais là… Ca fait quand même pas mal de chose qu'il me paye ! Sans que je puisse rien faire Mais ma vengeance sera terrible èé J'arriverais bien à le lui rendre On entre dans la première partie où y'a plein de galeries.

-Wow !

J'ai toujours été fasciné par la mer mais l'intérieur est génial… Les mur sont peints en bleu vert, et des poissons y sont dessinés. C'est vraiment très réaliste. Puis les bassins à poissons sont assez grands dans cette partie. Y'en a quelqu'un qui sont plus petit mais c'est normal, il faut pas mélanger toutes les races !

-Hee-chan viens voir !

Je le tire jusqu'au bocal géant pour lui montrer le petit poisson bleu que j'ai vu de loin.

-Il est mignon !

Je me retourne vers Heero pour voir ce qu'il en pense mais il ne fait que me sourire. Mouais… Il doit croire que j'ai jamais vu un poisson de ma vie ! Pas grave ! Il est habitué à ma discrétion légendaire. Je regarde les autres poissons. Y'en a plein des petits bleus pi y'a un crabe ! Bon, j'vais me décoller d'ici sinon on aura jamais fini avant se soir.

-Alors t'en a vu un ? !

-Hn.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai le droit ? ! Un " Hn " supra vague ! ! !

-Oui Duo, j'en ai vu un.

-Ah ! Ben montre le moi, je dis avec un grand sourire.

Je suis aussi content qu'il ait fait une phrase entière avec sujet verbe complément C'est pas que le bruit du " hn " me dérange mais bon, je suis pas très fort en décryptage. Il me dirige vers l'aquarium d'à côté.

-Celui là !

-Rooo, c'est une….

Je chercher le nom de ce joli poisson. Il est marron avec de grands nageoires en voile et y même qu'il pique.

-C'est une rascasse !

-Je l'avais sur le bout de la langue !

Je regarde nager se poisson qui à tout d'un grand poisson. Je le trouve très élégant avec ses voiles qu'on dirait déchirées. Il vient vers la vitre puis repart en balançant ses nageoires comme une fille qui se dandinerait. 1

On passe devant tous les aquariums car j'ai tous envie de les voir ! Heero me suit de partout, il n'a pas lâché ma main. Puis nous passons dans la plus grande partie. Les grands bassins. On a d'abord droit aux requins.

-Brrrr !

-Quoi tu as froid ? !

-Nan, je me dis que j'aimerais pas me retrouver en face d'eux !

Heero rigole sous ma réflexion.

-Tu sais, ils sont pas tous féroce.

-J'sais bien mais t'as vu les dents qu'il a ! ! ! Il ferait qu'une bouchée de moi !

Je vois Heero qui secoue la tête devant ma réflexion débile.

-Allez, viens ! On va en voir d'autre si t'as si peur !

-Mais j'ai pô peur !

-Viens quand même !

Il me tire. Bon, c'est vrai que ca fait dix minutes que je suis devant l'aquarium des requins mais bon ! Y'a que là que je peux les voir de si près 0 Je tiens pas à les voir dans l'eau môa 

Nous arrivons à la fin de la galerie et nous tombons sous une voûte de verre. Trooop coool, y'a les poissons qui passent au dessus de nous ! ! ! Je lève la tête d'un air rêveur, regardant les poissons qui passent au dessus de nos tête. Une grand raie. Wow ! je savais pas que c'était aussi grand vu d'en dessus 0

-Hee-chan regarde ! Une tortue ! !

La tortue en question nage pour venir voir ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de la vitre.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait la toucher 

-Peut-être…

-Hn ? ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? ? ?

-Tu verras.

Il m'entraîne un peu plus loin car y'a du monde derrière nous mais moi je veux savoir pourquoi il a dit ça ! !

-Hee-chan ! Je gronde.

-Tu verras ! Et arrête de bouder !

-Hn…

On continue à marcher sous la voûte de verre. Je regarde les poissons mais mon esprit est plutôt centré sur ce qu'à dit mon mamour. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il me cache ? Ou alors il a lu quelque chose que j'ai pas remarqué -- Ca doit être ça ! On arrive à la fin de la voûte et je vois des escaliers. 2

-Viens !

-Mais ca va où ? ? ?

-Lis !

Heero s'arrête et me montre la pancarte. Je lis : " Tortues de mer " 3. Mouais… Ca me dit pas si je pourrais en toucher une ! Je le laisse m'entraîner en haut où il y a du monde qui circule. Les enfants se pressent pour… Toucher une tortue ! ! Je lance un regard réprobateur à mon mamour qui me répond par un sourire. Il m'a bien eu !

On avance comme tout le monde et je me penche pour caresser la torture 4 lorsque vint notre tour. C'est pas la même que lorsqu'on est arrivé parce qu'elles partent et reviennent à leur guise. Y'en a une qui se rapproche et je lui caresse doucement la tête. C'est un peu rugueux Je laisse glisser ma main jusqu'à sa carapace qui elle est toute lisse. Bon, y'a du monde alors c'est avec regret que je retire ma main et redescends.

-Pourquoi tu l'a pas touché ? !

-C'était pour toi que je t'ai amené ici !

-Tu t'amuses pô ! Je fais avec des petits yeux de chien battu.

-Mais si !

Il me donne un bref baiser sur la joue car y'a plein de môme qui nous regardent. Mais mon regard à moi se pose sur autre chose et… J'en reste muet. Sans qu'il comprenne, je tire Heero sur le côté, me rabattant un peu vers la voûte de verre.

-Duo qu'est-ce qui te prend ? !

-Regarde ce que je viens de voir !

Je lui montre l'intérieur de la voûte de verre car il y a plus personne sauf deux personnes. J'en reste baba ! je viens de voir Wufei et…. 5 Wufei embrasser Franck ! ! ! ! Je lance un regard à Heero qui n'a pas l'air surpris.

-Hee-chan ? !

-Quoi ? !

-Ca te surprend pas ? !

-Nan, je le savais, cela fait une semaine !

-QUOI ? !

J'ai crié, c'était plus fort que moi. Heero me tire beaucoup plus loin, ils veut certainement pas qu'ils nous voient. Wufei et ce con de Franck ! C'est un choc !

-Hee-chan ? !

-Laisse-les ! Ils sont bien comme ça et au moins, je suis tranquille avec toi.

Il as pas tord mais quand même ! J'aurais pensé qu'il me l'aurais dis. Ca me vexe un peu. J'ai une moue boudeuse et je fixe le sol. Il relève ma tête avec ses doigts si fins et si doux.

-Si je te l'ai pas dit c'est parce que je sais que tu aurais embêté Wufei.

-Et alors ? J'aime bien embêter Wuffi.

-Oui mais il aurait pas beaucoup apprécié, ne ?

-Ouais, je dis en m'avouant battu.

J'aurais bien aimé le charrier un peu, il me fait tellement chier tout au long de l'année Bon, ça sera pas pour cette fois car Heero me prend la main et m'entraîne vers la sortie. Bon, voyons quelle heure il est pendant que je me fais presque remorquer par mon mamour. Il est… 17h32. Bon, on va sur la route du retour mais chais pas si ils auront fini èé

Bon, j'exagère 0 Ils ont du finir leur petite journée en amoureux ! On rentre en silence, main dans la main.

-Duo ?

-Hn… Je grogne.

-Tu m'en veux de pas te l'avoir dis !

-Hn…

Il s'arrête net et me prend dans ses bras. Il a toujours la technique pour me faire craquer Je le regarde, ses beaux yeux bleus me suppliant implicitement.

-Oui, t'aurais pu me le dire !

-Je t'ai dis pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait. Duo regarde moi.

Je relève la tête et me plonge dans ses océans si bleus.

-Tu vas me bouder longtemps.

-Nan… Tu le sais bien, je fais d'une petite voix.

Il pousse un soupir, certainement rassuré et à la fois d'exaspération. Je lui fait un sourire innocent puis je l'embrasse tendrement, passant mes bras autour de son cou pour mieux être près de lui.

-A ce que je vois, on a passé une bonne journée ? !

Je rompt doucement le baiser pour regarder Hildie qui est derrière nous avec son Alex. Je lui tire la langue.

-Y'a pas que moi !

-C'est vrai ! Vous rentriez ? !

-Mouais… On allait attendre sur le palier comme des malheureux !

-Ben plus on est de fou plus on rit !

Hilde me fait un grand sourire puis on se met en marche. Moi je lui raconte ma journée et elle aussi. Ils ont passé la journée à la plage. D'ailleurs ça se voit ! Elle a vachement bronzé Bref, excellente journée pour elle. Mais au fur et à mesure que nous marchons, je l'emmène plus en avant. Je m'éloigne de Hee-chan sinon il va me tuer quand il saura que je lui dit ce que j'ai vu 0

-C'est vrai ? !

-Vrai de vrai.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait !

-Pourquoi ? Je fais interloqué.

-Je les avait aperçu partir ensemble et ça m'a fait tout drôle et surtout… Ben je savais pas s'ils se tenaient la main ou pas 0 J'étais un peu loin.

-Ben maintenant tu sais que c'était pas une illusion d'optique !

-Ouais ! Au moins tu seras tranquille avec ton chéri

-C'est vrai.

C'est bon, j'admet que Heero a raison -- Même si j'aime pas m'avouer battu. On arrive à l'appartement puis je tape.

-Quat-chou, c'est nous ! ! !

La porte s'ouvre sur un petit ange blond qui a un grand sourire.

-Entrez !

On rentre mais Quatre me chope au passage.

-Merci, me fait-il avec un grand sourire.

-De rien mon Quat-chou

Finalement, j'ai eu une bonne idée et puis j'ai fait un groooos effort durant toute la soirée ! J'ai pas fait une seul allusion à Wufei et Franck bien que Hildie et moi on en mourrait d'envie. Mais bon, j'en connais un qui m'en aurait voulu alors j'ai rien fait 0 Surtout qu'il est plus difficile à faire céder que môa. C'est pas juste !

****

A suivre

1 Heero : Qui se dandine...... Une fille qui se dandine....... tilt RELENA !!! ALERTE ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE !!!!!!!!! part en courant

Law-sama : Complètement traumatisé....

Shi-sama : J'le comprends, le pauvre. Il s'en remettra jamais.... Va falloir que tu prennes soin de lui Duo

Duo : Bah ! Tout ce qu'il lui faut c'est un p'tit peu de sport ! De chambre, cela va de soit

Law-sama : DUO !!!!PAS SUR MON LIT !!!!!

2 Shi-sama : Les escaliers de Law sont spéciaux.

Duo : Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ?

Shi-sama : Parce qu'ils montent !!!!

Law-sama gémit : Gomen neeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!

Duo : ......... Uh ?

Wufei : Laisse tomber ! Elle a du encore faire une faute !

Law-sama : Hey !!!! Qu'es-ce tu fiches ici toi ??!!!! Et comment t'es arrrivé chez moi, j't'avais balancé dans l'espace !!!

Wufei : Chuis tombé sur un escalier qui partait en diagonale jusqu'à ta baraque nyark nyark nyark !

Law-sama arme le Peacemillion : Ben t'aurais mieux d'y rester !!! sourire sadique

3 Shi-sama : Quelque chose me dit que Laimë est passée par ici...

Law-sama : Hn ?? Pourquoi ça ?

Shi-sama : Parce que "Torture de mer" au lieu de "Tortues de mer", c'est soit un lapsus, soit Laimë qui s'emmerde

4 Shi-sama : Hum hum !

Law-sama : JE SAIS ! J'ai encore écrit "torture" au lieu de "tortue"...

Shi-sama : C'est peut-être un signe du destin qui signifie que tu dois nous pondre un beau massacre lueur d'espoir ???

Law-sama : 0

5 Shi-sama : RELENA !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Law-sama : VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Wufei : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!

Heero part en courant : RELENA !!! ALERTE ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo : Bon bah c'est reparti pour une 'tite cure de sport soupir

Shi-sama : C'est ça, dis que ça t'emmerde tant que t'y es !!!

Law-sama : NAN PAS MON LIT !!! TOUT MAIS PAS MON LIT !!! DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!

Shi-sama soupir : Il FAUT qu'on s'achète une caméra --

Law : Ouf ! Plus qu'un ou deux chapitres 

Duo : Et c'est fini ? !

Law : Fini de chez fini !

Duo : Mais… La fin est comment ? ? ? méag chibi eye

Law : Tu verras

Shi-sama : Un lemon !!!!

Laimë : Un massacre !!!!

Shi-sama : NAN !!! UN LEMON !!!!!!!!!!!

Laimë : PAS QUESTION !!! UN MASSACRE !!!!!!!!!!!

Heero autoritaire : Un lemon avec Duo et un massacre de Réléna !

Law-sama : Reviews !!!!! 0


	23. Chap 23,Pénible retour

**Titre** : A la mer

**Auteur** : Law

**Mail** : 

**Source** : Gundam Wing en vacance

**Genre** : UA, OOC, POV de Duo, Romance, Sea Sex And Suunnnnn chante et Lemon èé

**Couples** : 1x2x1, F-1, F-2, 3x4, H x A, Wu x Franck

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est bien dommage -- Bon le chieur de Franck si et Alex aussi

**P'tite Note:** Bon que dire… C'est bientôt la fin 0 Enfin, une autre fic de fini !!! Ca fait du boulot en moins lol Bon, alors merci aux deux reviews que j'ai eut ! Merci à Gayana et Kamara62. j'ai l'impression que plus on va sur la fin, moins y'a de rev' 000 Allez, Good Lecture

**Chapitre 23 : Pénible retour**

OUIN ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Voilà la dernière journée qu'on passe à la mer ! ! ! Bon, c'est surtout la dernière journée que je peux passer avec mon Heero. TT Demain, c'est le grand départ, on retourne chez nous. Je veux pas ! Je veux PAS ! JE VEUX PAS RENTRER CHEZ MOI ! ! ! ! !

M'en fous de la fac de LEA si j'ai pô mon Heero je… J'y vais pas ! Bon, j'arrête mon caprice car sinon j'en connais un ou deux qui serait ravis de me remettre les idées en place avec une bonne paire de claques.

Pour cette dernière journée, comme cette dernière semaine, je suis resté collé à mon Heero. Pô moyen de m'en séparer èé Pis pour cette fois, c'est moi qui lui est préparé une surprise ! Vais l'emmener au restaurant. Veux passer une soirée en tête à tête avec lui car…. Ben, il a pas vraiment voulu aborder le " après " les vacances. -- Ou alors j'avais le droit à "on en parlera plus tard ".

Ce soir, c'est décidé, je lui en parle ! Et y aura pô de " mais " ! ! ! Bon en attendant, je suis comme un con sous ma douche en train de me dire toutes ses choses qui partiront en fumée dès que je serait devant lui Pourquoi il a un tel pouvoir sur môa ? !

Je sors de la douche après avoir été une toute dernière fois à la plage. J'ai lavé mes cheveux pour l'occasion Bon, c'est un peu la galère mais Hilde a dit qu'elle m'aiderait. Je les enroule dans une serviette puis je me sèche. Je met mon boxer puis je passe la tête par la porte.

-Hildie ? !

-Voui ? ? ?

-Tu viens stoplaiiit

-AH ! Voui !

Je la vois débouler vers moi. Elle entre dans la salle de bain en me regardant avec un grand sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a encore ?

-On se fait bô pour son chéri

-Voui et alors ! Je gronde.

-Riiiiien !

-Te fous pas de moi ! ! !

Hilde rigole tout en défaisant la serviette autour de mes cheveux. Elle me la pose sur les épaules et commence le pénible travail de démêlage. Je prend un air abattu à sa réflexion.

-Duo ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-Parce que après je le vois plus…

-Bah ! J'suis sûre que vous vous reverrez ! Je m'en fais pas pour ça.

-Mais il est à l'autre bout de la France ! ! !

-Où ? !

-Nous on est à Lyon et lui à Bordeaux !

-C'est effectivement le bout du monde ! Fit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Alors là ! ! ! Je boude ! Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, c'est loin uu

-Duo… Boude pas pour si peu. Je suis sûre que Heero et toi vous allez vous voir ! Vous…

-Nous quoi ?

-Tu vas pas rompre avant de partir ? !

-Ca va pas la tête ! ! ! Je l'ai je le garde !

Elle pouffe de rire puis me fait un tendre sourire.

-Y'a pas de raison que vous vous sépariez. Pis tu peux en parler avec lui !

-J'ai essayé mais il fuit le sujet

-Ah bon ! ?

-Moui… Il repoussait toujours la conversation à plus tard sauf que là ! Il est trop tard yy

-Ne dis pas ça ! Je..

-AIE !

-Désolé 0

La brune avait malencontreusement tiré trop fort sur une de ses mèches.

-Tu allais me dire quoi ? Repris-je.

-Je disais que je lui botterais les fesses s'il se séparait de toi !

-Thank you Hildie.

-De rien !

Elle me sourit puis elle continua de les démêler en silence. Puis ma meilleure amie me les sécha pour éviter de faire de nouveaux nœuds. En tout cas, moi je suis un peu paumé. J'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il me laisse tomber. J'sais que c'est que mon premier copain mais j'ai envie qu'il soit le dernier. Je l'aime vraiment… Pourquoi c'est toujours aussi dur les sentiments… ?

-Fini !

Hilde m'a refait ma tresse mais elle l'a arrêtée au trois quart. J'aime bien Bon, vais m'habiller èé Je sors de la salle de bain juste devant Hilde et me dirige vers ma chambre. J'enfile mon bô pantalon noir avec ma chemise… Noire Je suis bien là-dedans et puis… Ca fait depuis deux mois que je m'étais pas habillé en noir de la tête au pied !

Bon, vais chercher mon mamour qui est retourné dans l'autre appart à cause de la visite de l'oncle à Quatre qui voulait vérifier les lieux 0 Tu m'étonnes, des jeunes comme nous faut bien vérifier si rien n'est cassé 0 Mais on n'a pas eu de casse, faut dire qu'on était souvent dehors ! Et pis le Quat-chou il veillait au grain !

-A un de ses jours ! Je crie en sortant.

C'est pour les faire chier èé Ou peut-être pour me rassurer -- Car j'ai pas envie d'être demain… Je vais taper à la porte et à travers la porte close, j'entend " Heero c'est pour toi ! " Euh… Z'ont l'air au courant 0 J'attend quelque minutes puis la porte s'ouvre sur une vue éblouissante !

Mon Heero est habillé d'un jean délavé qui lui moule bien ahem les fesses bien sûr ! Il porte une chemise blanche presque transparente. Ses cheveux sont toujours autant en bataille mais je veux jamais les voir autrement sinon c'est moi qui le décoiffe !

-Wow ! Je lâche malgré moi.

-Merci.

J'ai le droit à un sourire puis il referme la porte derrière lui. Je résiste ? Je résiste pas ? Naaan ! ! ! Je résiste pas ! Je capture ses lèvres, posant ma main sur sa nuque dorée pour m'assurer que ce baiser dure. Il se laisse aller puis je rompt le baiser, à bout de souffle.

-On y va ? Je demande avec un grand sourire.

-Moui…

Il me fait un de ses sourires angéliques et me prend la main. Je l'entraîne avec moi vers le port. J'avais repéré un resto un peu à l'écart qui m'avait l'air bon. On s'y pointe et oh miracle ! Il reste une table pour deux personnes. J'ai eu chaud aux fesses 0 On nous y conduit et on commande.

Pour ma part j'ai pris du poisson, une sole Mon chéri ben il a prit la même chose que moi car il ne savait pas quoi prendre. Je suis hypnotisé par ses yeux qui ne cessent de me fixer.

-Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

-Non, tout va bien.

Il me répond avec un sourire à me faire fondre. Il essaye de me faire devenir dingue au point que je voudrais partir direct à l'appart Respire Duo ! Tu vas pas lui sauter dessus comme si… Comme si c'était la dernière fois… Mon visage devient soudain triste à cette pensée. Je vais plonger dans ces sombres pensées mais un doux contact me fait revenir à la réalité. Heero m'a doucement effleuré la main.

Et pour couronner le tout, c'est à ce moment là que le serveur nous apporte notre plat. Shit ! J'aimerais lui parler mais ma voix reste bloquée. Je déglutit difficilement et essaye de profiter de cet instant si spéciale. Je renifle le plat.

-Hnm ça m'a l'air bon !

-Hn tu as raison.

Il planta sa fourchette et goûta le premier. Je me contente de le regarder. Ca m'aurait pratiquement suffit car j'ai pas vraiment faim. Et voui, l'estomac sur patte (comme le dit si bien Wuffy) n'a pas faim. J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus, de rester ici avec lui, de partir en pleurant, de…. J'aimerais que le temps de fige pour pouvoir le garder avec moi mais ce traître il s'écoule plus rapidement que je le souhaite. Finalement, je mange que ma sole. Heero non plus ne prend pas de désert. Je paye tout ça et on s'en va, marchant dans les rues animées.

Elles sont joyeuses, les gens s'amusent et moi… J'ai envie de pleurer. Y'a trop de couleur pour mon cœur qui broie du noir. Je devrais pas car il est encore là, je tiens sa chaude main dans la mienne. On est près des appart mais il me tire et m'embarque.

-Heero ?

-Viens avec moi !

Je ne dis rien, je me laisse porter par lui et la douce brise qui caresser mon visage. Il m'emmène sur la plage, déserte, noire à cause de la nuit. Les lumières lointaines éclairent faiblement le sable mais c'est suffisant pour que l'on se voit. Les petites vagues viennent mourir sur le sable noir, l'eau reflétant le reflet de l'astre lunaire en même temps que les lumières artificielles.

Bon, je vais pas me dégonfler ! Je vais lui parler de ce que j'aurais du aborder y'a un moment et surtout car ça me torture de l'intérieur.

-Heero…

Il se retourne et me fixe tendrement. Mon amour se rapproche et me prend dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je m'accroche à lui, fourrant ma tête au creux de son épaule.

-Je veux pas te laisser partir ! Tu avais dit qu'on parlerait de ce qu'il se passera après mais tu l'as tellement repoussé que maintenant on en a plus le temps.

Ca y est, mes larmes coulent toutes seules. Je m'accroche un peu plus à lui, me serrant comme je peux à lui.

-Duo…

Il me fait reculer de force et m'oblige à le regarder alors que j'ai le visage plein de larmes et qu'une envie, être contre lui.

-Si je n'est pas voulu en parler c'est pour ne pas te voir dans cet état.

-Mais…

-Ecoute-moi.

Son regard est si tendre que je retient les futurs larmes, essuyant les autres d'un revers de la main. Je garde mes yeux troublés plongés dans ses deux océans bleus qui me rassurent.

-Demain je sais bien que chacun rentrera chez lui. Je veux pas te perdre non plus Duo mais on ne peut pas non plus tout laisser tomber pour satisfaire notre désir égoïste.

-Je m'en fiche d'être égoïste ! Je veux rester avec toi !

-Duo, me gronde-t-il doucement.

-Hn… ?

-Je t'appellerais tous les jours s'il le faut mais ne boude pas. La fin des vacances ne signifie pas la fin du " nous ".

-C'est vrai ?

-Promis.

Il me prend dans ses bras et je m'y réfugie mais sans pleurer. J'ai confiance en lui… ses paroles m'ont calmées et je sais qu'il tiendra sa promesse.

-Hee-chan.

-Hn ?

-I love you… Forever, je rajoute dans un murmure.

-Moi aussi, dit-il en prenant mon visage dans ses mains. Aishiteru.

Ses mots finissent en un murmure car il capturent tendrement mes lèvres. Il fait glisser sa langue sur elle, quémandant l'entrée de mon palais. Je résiste un peu pour le faire languir puis je me laisse envahir par sa langue gourmande. Il explore chacun coin de ma bouche, caressant avec amour ma langue qui en demande toujours plus.

Je me presse contre lui. Il fait naître en moi un désir pressant. Je presse mon bassin contre le sien pour lui faire comprendre mes intentions mais il continue de m'embrasser langoureusement. Loin de là l'idée de m'en plaindre… J'aime tellement quand il est ainsi avec moi. Il relâche mes lèvres, à bout de souffle, ses joues un peu rosis.

Je lui souris et doucement, le prend sa main avant de le tirer vers l'appart. On rentre en silence car tout le monde semble dormir. Je le tire vers la chambre tout en lâchant un petit gloussement. Je referme la porte et aussitôt je fais capturer ses lèvres. Je le fais reculer vers le lit mais il bloque ma tentative.

-T'es un vrai petit diable !

-Voui, je réponds avec un sourire.

Il me prend la taille et me plaque contre lui. Il renverse la situation et me fait doucement glisser sur le lit. Il reprend mes lèvres avec une douceur qui me fait fondre. Je fait glisser mes mains sous sa chemise blanche, lui caressant le bas ventre avant de remonter vers ses pectoraux.

Je sens que mon amour déboutonne doucement ma chemise en profitant pour quitter mes lèvres et déposer ses lèvres si douces sur la peau de mon cou. Je pousse des soupirs d'aise et de plaisir. Il retire les deux pans de ma chemise pour descendre ses baisers brûlant sur mon torse.

J'essaye de pas trop me laisser envahir par le désir, pour ne pas perdre trop vite pied avec la réalité. Je déboutonne le haut de sa chemise puis je la fait remonter avec des gestes sensuelles, effleurant sa peau halée. Il me laisse lui retirer entièrement l'obstacle de coton blanc puis il reprend ses baisers qui brûlent ma peau, faisant encore un peu plus monter le désir qui guide mes gestes.

-Heero, je gémis faiblement.

Je me sens à l'étroit dans mon pantalon, il me comprime… Les lèvres de mon amant s'étirent dans un petit sourire puis il descend vers mes tétons durcis par le plaisir qui monte en moi. Il s'amuse à en léchouiller un tandis que ses mains me délivraient de l'étreinte étroite de mon pantalon.

Mais pour faire languir, il remonte pour capturer mes lèvres qui ne retiennent plus mes gémissements de plus en plus forts. Il glisse une main sadique qui effleure mon sexe encore comprimé par le tissu.

-Hnm…

Mes gémissements sont étouffés par son baiser puis il lâche mes lèvres pour lécher du bout de la langue les contours de ma mâchoire. Je sens ses douces lèvres effleurer la peau de mon cou alors qu'il commence à la sucer, tirant un peu sur ma peau pour mieux la marquer de son passage. J'ai plus que chaud, je me sens comprimé, prisonnié de mon propre désir.

Avec le peu de lucidité qu'il me reste, je descend mes mains le long de son torse, dessinant les contours de sa musculature si parfaite. J'arrive à son jean que je déboutonne. Je fait glisser ma main sous le coton rêche et sens son sexe aussi gonflé que le mien. Il pousse un gémissement plus fort que les autre à ce contact puis il lâche la peau de mon cou pour lécher mes pectoraux traçant chaque muscles, laissant sous son passable ma peau brûlée par le désir.

-Hnnnm, je gémis.

Il fait glisser mon pantalon noir, caressant sensuellement mes cuisses. Je me sens comme libéré lorsqu'il l'a entièrement retiré mais il reste toujours mon boxer. Il fait durer le jeu. Heero remonte tout en déposant des baisers sur mes cuisses, les caressant langoureusement. Je gémis sous l'impatience. Je vois un sourire étirer ses lèvres puis il retire doucement le dernier rempart qui retient mon membre prisonnier.

Mon amour en profite pour se débarrasser de ses affaires alors que sa langue vient léchouiller mon nombril. J'ai un petit hoquet de surprise, ne m'y attendant pas puis je gémis de nouveau.

-Heero, je le supplie.

Il répond à ma supplication, venant caresser mon membre dur. Il le lèche sur toute la longueur puis il léchouille mon gland. J'arque le dos, poussant des gémissements plus forts. Je me mord la lèvre inférieure pour les retenir alors que je sens ses lèvres humides prendre en bouche mon sexe.

Heero entame un lent mouvement de va et vient, léchant chaque recoin de mon sexe. Il va me faire devenir fou. J'agrippe les draps, arquant un peu plus le dos. Mes hanches se mettent à bouger toutes seules, voulant aller plus loin dans sa gorge. Sa langue habile caresse tendrement ma hampe. Je sens l'orgasme monter en moi comme un feu qui crépite. Il continue encore un peu sa torture mais je n'en peut plus et je me libère dans sa gorge.

Mon amant lèche un dernière fois mon membre, attardant sa langue coquine sur mon gland ce qui me fait gémir à nouveau. Il remontre brusquement jusqu'à mes lèvres, s'en emparant avec tendresse et sauvagerie. Je viens frotter mon bassin contre le sien, comme pour augmenter son désir déjà hardant. Il lâche mes lèvres pour descendre dans mon cou.

C'est alors que je le sens s'introduire en moi, doucement. Il caresse mes hanches alors que sa langue torture mon téton. J'arque le dos pour mieux l'accueillir en moi tout en gémissant des sons sans aucun sens. Je sens son sexe frotter doucement mon intimité puis se retirer pour revenir plus profondément.

-Aaaahhh ! Heeeeerrooooo !

Je le sens faire des mouvements plus rapides, entrant et sortant de moi. Ses lèvres reviennent se coller sur les miennes alors que j'agrippe ses épaules, les griffant sous ses coups de buttoirs. C'est si bon… Alors que ses va et vient en moi s'accentuent, je passe mes jambes autour de sa taille, pour le sentir au plus profond de moi, touchant par la même occasion ce point qui est si sensible.

J'allais crier mon plaisir mais il emprisonne ma voix avec ses lèvres. Je sais bien qu'on n'est pas seul mais je ne peux pas me retenir. Ses mains caressent langoureusement mes hanches qui bougent en même temps que les siennes. Mon corps est en totale ébullition. C'est alors que je sens sa main prendre mon membre redevenu gonflé et dur. Il y applique un mouvement aussi rapide que ses coups de hanches. C'est alors que je le sens se répandre en moi et je ne tarde pas à me libérer une nouvelle fois entre nous.

Il relâche enfin mes lèvres. J'ai le souffle coupé et je tente de le recouvrer. Les battements de mon cœur sont si rapide que je jurais qu'il les entend. Il me regarde, me souriant tendrement. Sa main vient caresser mon visage encore en sueur. Je ne cesse pas de fixer ses deux iris bleu cobalt. J'arrive à y lire de l'amour, le désir qui vient de s'emparer de nous et qui s'estompe. Je déglutis, ayant enfin un rythme cardiaque plus normale. Je donner un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-I love you Heero.

Il m'embrasse tendrement, alors que je le sens se retirer de mon intimité. Il me fait basculer sur le côté pour qu'il puisse s'allonger. Il est épuisé et moi aussi.

-Moi aussi Duo.

Il m'enlace puis nous tombons tout les deux de sommeil.

Le soleil filtre à travers les volet à demi fermés. Non, c'est déjà le matin… Je regarde Heero, lové contre moi. Il dort toujours, avec un sourire serein sur ses belles lèvres. J'y dépose un timide baiser, par peur de le réveiller. Mais j'ai loupé mon coup car il émerge doucement.

-Bonjour my angel !

-B'jour Tenshi.

Il se love un peu plus contre moi. J'ai des allures de peluche vivante ? ! Enfin, je m'en fiche du moment que l'on reste comme ça tout le temps. Je regarde furtivement mon réveil, seule chose que j'ai pas encore rangé. Shit ! 8h15 ! Quatre voulait partir à 9h Tiens en parlant du loup, j'entend frapper doucement à la porte.

-Duo, réveille-toi !

-Ouais ! Je fais en grognant.

Heero se décolle de contre moi. Je lui fais une mine de chien battu.

-Veux pas y aller !

-On se reverra ! Je te le promet, me muremure-t-il avant de m'enlacer.

Je me presse contre lui, savourant ce dernier instant de notre intimité. Je respire son parfum, caressant sa peau pour me souvenir de se contact si doux. J'ai si peur qu'il me dise " c'est fini entre nous ". Ca serait un coup fatal. Je prie pour qu'il ne dise jamais ses mots. Il se détache doucement de moi.

-On va déjeuner, j'ai faim !

-Voui.

Il s'habille, certainement avec ce qu'il va porter pour le voyage du retour. Bon, je vais faire pareil. Je fourre dans mon sac les affaires d'hier soir et je met mon short avec une chemise bleu pâle non boutonnée. Je met celle-ci car elle est à Heero.

-Mais c'est ma chemise ? !

-Oups !

Il me lance un regard de reproche.

-Comme ça tu seras forcé de venir la chercher, je fais comme excuse.

Mes yeux le supplient de me la laisser. J'avais espéré la lui subtiliser car je le voulais avec moi et c'est la seule chose que j'ai pu lui piquer.

-Ok, mais t'as pas intérêt à me l'abîmer sinon ca va barder !

-Mici !

Je lui fais un gros bisou sur la joue puis je m'enfuis avec mon butin sur le dos. Quatre nous a juste laisser de quoi déjeuner. En gros, on est les derniers !

-Duo, je peux prendre ta valise ?

-Voui !

Heero me rejoint et je mange juste parce qu'il me force car je suis lové contre lui. C'est à peine s'il peut manger 0 Je profite des derniers moments. Une fois qu'on a finit, c'est limite si Quat-chou me prend pas le bol sous le nez pour le laver et l'essuyer.

-Quatre ! Je râle.

-Duo on s'en va dans 2 minutes !

Je fait une mine boudeuse à cette annonce injuste. Heero me prend la main et me tire dehors. Hilde est en train de parler avec Alex, Wufei est au volant et Franck lui tape la causette et moi… J'ai pas envie de lâcher sa main. J'entend Quatre qui ferme l'appart et il va vers son oncle qui est au loin, lui rend les clé et revient en courant.

-Veux pas partir, je marmonne en me blottissant contre lui.

-Je t'appellerais ce soir.

-C'est pas suffisant

Il me relève la tête et me sourit.

-Vas-y sinon Wufei va t'engueuler !

-Hn, je bougonne.

Je capture ses lèvres dans un dernier baiser puis avec l'impression que mon cœur va se rompre en deux, qu'il va s'arrêter de battre.

-Je t'aime, je lui murmure.

J'ai l'impression de ne pas lui avoir dit autant que j'aurais du. Je vais pour prendre place dans la voiture car les autres m'attendent mais c'est lui qui me retient, m'embrassant passionnément.

-Je t'aime mon amour.

Je prend place à côté de Hilde mais mes yeux ne peuvent pas se détacher de lui. Lorsque Wufei démarre, j'ai les larmes qui menacent de couler, j'ai envie de lui dire d'arrêter mais il va trouver cela stupide. Je les retient et lui fait un grand sourire. La voiture s'éloigne et je ne le vois plus. J'ai mal au cœur… J'ai envie de mourir. Hilde se rapproche de moi et je pose ma tête sur son épaule, fermant les yeux.

-T'inquiète, tu le reverras !

-Voui…

Ce que j'attend c'est son coup de téléphone, ce soir… La route me semble interminable mais je crois bien que je me suis endormi en route car lorsque j'émerge on est arrivé au pied de mon immeuble.

-Tu as dormi tout le voyage

-Oh ! Désolé.

-Pas grave -

Je sors et récupère mon bagage.

-A plus !

-Mouais, en espérant que tu sois aussi sage qu'à la fin du séjour, fit Wuffy avec un ton moqueur.

-Ah ah ah

La voiture avança et Hilde passa la tête pour me cirer un " Bye " suivit d'un baiser envolé. Je me traîne jusqu'à mon appartement. Et voilà, retour à la vie normale. Il me semble si vide… J'ai un vide dans le cœur. Je défais mes affaires et met les trois quart sur la pile à laver. C'est ma mère qui va être ravie 0 Soudain j'entend le téléphone sonner. Je manque de tomber mais j'atteins mon téléphone.

-Allo !

_-/Et ben, t'es rapide !/_

-Rah ca va, je râle.

Je l'entend rire au bout du fil.

-Tu me manques Heero…

_-/Moi aussi. Alors tu es bien rentré ? !/_

-Hn, j'ai dormi tout le long 0 Et toi ?

_-/On est encore sur la route mais on va pas tarder ! Kuso ! ! On doit repartir. Bon, j'te laisse mon ange, j'te rappellerais dès que possible. Je t'aime./_

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il a raccrocher. Moi aussi je t'aime Heero. J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir… Qui sais ce que la vie nous réserve !

**Owari**

Law : FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Duo : Tu te moques de moi ! ! ! VA ECRIRE LA SUITE ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Law : Mais j'ai fini 0

Heero : Tu tiens à mourir ?

Law : Tu menacerai une femme enceinte ?

Heero : Voui car je veux que tu fasse une suite correcte !

Duo : Stoplaiiiiiiit pour moi ! chibi eye

Law : Je verrais ! ReviewS

Heero & Duo : POUR L'ENGUEULER ET QU'ELLE FASSE UNE SUITE ! ! ! ! ! !


	24. Chap 24,Epilogue

**Titre** : A la mer

**Auteur** : Law

**Mail** : 

**Source** : Gundam Wing en vacance

**Genre** : UA, OOC, POV de Duo, Romance, Sea Sex And Suunnnnn chante

**Couples** : 1x2x1, F-1, F-2, 3x4, H x A, Wu x Franck

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est bien dommage -- Bon le chieur de Franck si et Alex aussi

**P'tite Note:** Bon, après quelque rev' qui voulait une suite, la voici Ecrite depuis un tit moment et garder au chaud pour les lecteurs Good Lecture

**Epilogue **

**Après les vacances, la rentrée**

Shit ! Je vais être à la bourre Je me dépêche et chope de justesse le métro. Il a bien faillis partir sans moi. Hilde allait me tuer ! Aujourd'hui c'est la pré-rentrée. Je avais enfin savoir mon emploi du temps comme ça, je pourrais m'organiser pour aller voir mon Heero. Pendant deux semaines, on n'a pas arrêter de se téléphoner. C'est dur de plus le voir, de plus l'embrasser 

Je regarde autour de moi mais pas moyen de s'asseoir. Bon, je reste debout et me tiens à la perche en fer. Finalement, je suis contente que Hilde et moi allions dans la même section, c'est à dire en LEA. Elle s'est séparée de Alex car il n'était pas si amoureux que ça et puis j'ai eu le droit à une révélation. Elle est tombée amoureuse d'une certaine Réléna. 1 Une blondinette au air de Ste Nitouche. Elle me l'a présenté et je trouve qu'elles vont bien ensemble.

Quand à Quatre, il est toujours avec son Trowa et il est partit à la fac de Paris à cause de son père. Mais ils se sont arrangés et ils y sont tout les deux. On ira un de ses jours pour y mettre de l'ambiance èé Et pis notre petit Wuffynet il s'est séparé de Franck lorsqu'on est parti. Il a dit que c'était un flirt sympa.

En bref, y'a que moi et Quatre qui avons trouvé quelqu'un qu'on a gardé Et encore… Mon amour est pas auprès de moi. J'attend patiemment mon arrêt puis je me précipite dehors avant d'être étouffé entre deux personnes. Je monte les escaliers du métro et je vois enfin ma meilleure amie.

-Hildie ! ! !

-Salut Duo ! ! !

-T'as faillis être en retard !

-J'ai faillis

Elle pousse un soupir puis me chope le bras.

-En avant !

On se dirige à l'intérieur des bâtiments. J'ai quand même une petite appréhension. Mais je laisse l'allemande me guider. Y'a un peuple ici -- Tous des nouveaux étudiants ! Hilde regarde de tout les côtés à la recherche du panneau pour l'emploi du temps des LEA.

-Là !

Elle me tire encore plus et je me laisse entraîner. Si elle me traîne pas je vais me perdre au milieu de cette foule. On est enfin devant le panneau. J'y jette un coup d'œil mais je sais qu'elle le mémorisera mieux que moi alors elle me le passera. Shit ! J'ai mon portable qui vibre. J'ai même pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'il s'est arrêté.

-Hildie, on peut sortir un instant.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'veux savoir qui a essayer de me joindre !

-Ok !

Je la tire en arrière de cette masse furieuse alors qu'elle regarde toujours le panneau. Hilde va le mémoriser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus à sa vue ! Finalement, elle se met à me suivre et on va dans la petite cour intérieure.

-Shit !

Mon portable se remet à vibrer ! Je le sors de ma poche et décroche.

-Allô ! Je fais un peu sur les nerfs.

_-/ Quel accueil ! /_

-Heero ? ! Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

_-/ J'ai plus le droit de t'appeler ? /_

-Si bien sûr que si mais, c'est inattendu 0

Je me gratte la tête un peu gêné alors que Hilde me fixe avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je lui tire la langue.

_-/ Ca va ? /_

-Oui, c'est la jungle à la fac mais j'ai Hildie pour m'en sortir vivant.

-Sans moi, il serait mort étouffé !

J'entend Heero rire sous la phrase de ma meilleure amie.

-Hee-chan, t'es où ? Tu as ton emploi du temps ?

_-/ Non, j'ai pas été le voir. /_

-Bah ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends !

_-/ Toi… /_

Hein ? ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me chante là ? ? ?

-Heero… Je murmure.

_-/ Qu'est-ce que tu attend pour venir ? /_

Je sens que sa voix est grave avec une petite pointe d'amusement.

-Heero, c'est pas drôle de me faire espérer. C'est une blague pas drôle !

-Pourtant je la trouve amusante !

Je fait un brusque mouvement de côté. Mes yeux reste fixés sur celui qui vient de parler dans mon cou. Ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux cobalt…

-Heero…

C'est le seul mot que j'arrive à dire tellement je suis sur le cul. Il est bien là ! Juste devant moi, en chair et en os… Ce n'est pas un mirage ? ! Dite moi que je ne suis pas dans un rêve ! ! ! Je tends ma main pour caresser sa joue. Ce contact est toujours aussi doux. Il me fait un tendre sourire puis je me jette dans ses bras.

-Heero ! ! ! Tu es là ! Tu es bien là ! ! !

Il referme ses bras autour de moi.

-Oui, je suis bien là.

Je me recule pour le fixer, un grand sourire étire mes lèvres.

-Pourquoi ? ? ? Et surtout comment ? Ca fait longtemps ? ? ?

-Parce que je voulais être avec toi ! Je suis là depuis trois jours, j'avoue que ça été dur de ne pas craquer

-Quoi ? Tu es là depuis trois jours 

-Voui, j'étais même chez Hilde.

Hildie ! ! ! ! Je me retourne vers elle.

-Traîtresse !

-Ahahah tu verrais ta tête ! C'est vrai qu'il était difficile à retenir, un vrai lion en cage

-Comment t'as fait pour…

-J'ai organisé mon arrivée grâce à Quatre et Hilde.

Il se penche vers mon oreille mais avant de parler, il dépose un baiser sur ma nuque.

-Je voulais te faire une surprise.

-Bah t'as bien réussi ton coup !

-Merci, souffle-t-il.

Je me presse tendrement contre lui, savourant cet instant mais je dois le lâcher pour ne pas trop attirer les regards. Hilde me le payera ! Elle s'approche de nous.

-Bon on va le voir son emploi du temps ?

-Voui ! Je fais en lui tirant la langue.

Mais je me rend compte que je sais même pas en quoi il est.

-Euh… T'es en quoi ? Je fais un peu honteux.

-LEA, il me souffle.

LEA ! ! ! Alors il doit… Nan, il a pas les mêmes options que moi ! Mais on est dans une section similaire

-Heero ! Tu vas vivre où ?

-Ben… Pour le moment, je suis chez Hilde mais si tu veux bien de moi…

Je le regarde avec un petit sourire.

-Je crois que ça peut s'arranger !

Il me sourit et dépose un léger baiser sur ma joue. On arrive devant le panneau et il le regarde. Je crois qu'on a à peu près les même horaires ! Puis on se dirige vers l'amphithéâtre.

La journée se passe sans trop de problème puis à la fin, on va chez Hildie pour récupérer les affaires de mon amour. Il m'a dit qu'il avait laissé une bonne partie de ses affaires chez ses parents. Heureusement 0 On rentre chez moi, main dans la main. Raaa, j'en ai rêvé pendant ses deux semaines et demi de séparation. Si tôt qu'il eut posé son sac, je lui saute au cou pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Je me retient depuis ce matin quand même 

Il m'étreint contre lui puis je relâche ses lèvres qui m'ont tant manquées. Je me love contre son torse, m'assumant à caresser la base de sa nuque.

-Tu m'as manqué…

-A moi aussi Tenshi.

Il me fait relever la tête et dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me sourire. Ca y est, je l'ai enfin pour moi tout seul ! Il est là et je le laisserais jamais repartir ! Je suis le plus heureux du monde. La vie nous réserve parfois des surprises et celle-ci en était une bien délicieuse !

**Owari**

Et pour de bon cette fois ;p

1 Heero&Duo&Shi-sama : MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!

Hilde : Rah je vous proute tire la langue

Law-sama : Ben quoi ? Elles vont bien ensemble nan ?

Law : Alors ?

Duo : Ca va ! Tu t'es bien rattrapé !

Heero : Je trouve aussi !

Law : Donc elle est officiellement finiiiiiiiii

Shi-sama : Et mon lemon de fin ?

Law : T'as qu'à relire la chap précédent hentai

Shi-sama : Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis tu peux parler !

Duo : ReviewS


End file.
